Tout peut changer, il faut le vouloir
by Alcis
Summary: Après la mort de Sirius, Harry ne sait plus où il en est, il est perdu et tombe en dépression. Jusqu’au jour où tout basculera et où il reprendra goût à la vie. ABANDONNE. réécrite sou le nom de Harry et les pouvoirs élémentaires
1. Chapter 1

**Tout peut changer, il faut le vouloir**

**DISCLAMER : tout est a J.K.ROWLING (sauf ce qui est à moi)**

Voila pour cette fois je me lance dans de la longue écriture.

Après la mort de Sirius, Harry ne sait plus où il en est, il est perdu et tombe en dépression. Jusqu'au jour où tout basculera et où il reprendra goût à la vie.

ATTENTION: ceci est le même chapitre. Seule différence, j'y ai ajouté le résultat des buses de notre petit sorcier. bonne (re)lecture

**Chapitre 1** : Dépression

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. En effet, par cette chaude journée du 16 juillet, Harry Potter, écolier venant de finir sa cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, attend patiemment un événement qui, en temps normal, ne devrait jamais se produire au numéro 4 rue Privet Drive. En effet, Harry attendait la venue d'une famille, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Il était prévu que des membres de la famille Weasley viennent le chercher pour qu'il puisse passer le reste des vacances chez eux, au Terrier. La famille Weasley était, aux yeux de Harry, mais aussi des autres, l'une des plus grande famille de sorcier qui existait dans le pays. Elle était composée du père, Arthur, qui travaillait au Ministère de la Magie, mais plus particulièrement au service de détournement de l'artisanat moldu. La mère, Molly, une femme qui aime s'occuper de ses enfants et peut-être encore plus de Harry. Charlie, éleveur de dragon en Roumanie. Bill, briseur de sort pour le compte de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Percy, travaillant en tant que toutou du ministre et accessoirement, secrétaire. Fred et Georges, camarades de Poudlard, jumeau blagueur et plein de vie, et qui devait bientôt ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ronald, dit Ron, camarade de Poudlard et meilleur ami du « Survivant » et la dernière, Ginevra, dit Ginny, elle aussi camarade de Poudlard et petite sœur de cœur de Harry. Toute ces personnes, formait à elle seule, la famille que le garçon n'avait jamais put avoir a cause de Voldemort.

Je disait donc, qu'une partit de la famille Weasley devait venir chercher le « Survivant » vers 16h.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait 10h. Il venait de recevoir la lettre de son meilleur ami et quand, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière la porte de sa chambre, lui indiquant que les habitants de la maison, les Dursley, oncle, tante, cousin de Harry et particulièrement désagréable, venait de se lever. Il décida d'attendre quelques minutes avant de descendre dans la cuisine afin de pouvoir les prévenir de l'arrivée des Weasley.

_**- Oncle Vernon**_, demanda Harry, un grognement de celui-ci se fit entendre._** Je voulais vous prévenir que les Weasley viendront venir me chercher à 16h. Et je resterais chez eux jusqu'à la rentrée, je ne reviendrais donc pas ici avant l'année prochaine.**_ S'empressa-t-il de rajouter en voyant le teint violacé que prenait le gros visage son oncle.

A cette phrase, le cerveau de l'oncle Vernon mis ses rouages en marche afin de prendre la meilleure décision. Pour lui, les Weasley étaient d'horribles monstres qui avaient osé détruire son « superbe » salon il y a 5 ans. Mais s'il donnait son accord, il serait débarrassé de son vaurien de neveu et cela avec six semaines d'avance. Son choix fut rapidement fait.

_**- D'accord tu peux partir avec eux mais préviens les que je ne veux pas que cette racaille pose ne serait-ce qu'un pied à l'intérieur de ma maison et SURTOUT de ne pas faire irruption dans ma cheminée.**_

Harry acquissa, trop heureux de pouvoir quitter les Dursley, Il remonta l'escalier et s'enferma dans sa chambre afin d'écrire à Ron

_« Ron,_

_Mes moldus, comme tu les appelles, son d'accord mais ils ne veulent pas que vous rentriez chez eux._

_Moi je me porte aussi bien que possible. Sniffle me manque mais j'arrive un peu mieux à le supporter._

_J'ai hâte de vous revoir toi et Hermione._

_H.J.Potter »_

Il relut sa lettre avant de l'attacher à la patte d'Edwige. La chouette d'un blanc immaculé déployer ses ailes et s'envolât dans le ciel bleu qui annonçait déjà la chaleur de la journée.

Harry remarqua alors qu'une lettre était arrivée pendant son absence de quelque minute. Écrite à l'encre verte, marqué au sceau de Poudlard. Harry l'ouvrit pour découvrir le résultat de ses buses.

_« Mr Potter_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez obtenu vos buses. Ceci avec une note de 5 BUSE sur 8 dont voici le récapitulatif :_

_HISTOIRE DE LA MAGIE : Piètre_

_METAMORPHOSE : Optimal_

_Théorie : Effort exceptionnelle +_

_Pratique : Optimal_

_SORTILEGES : Optimal +_

_Théorie : Optimal_

_Pratique : Optimal +_

_POTION : Optimal_

_Théorie : Optimal_

_Pratique : Optimal_

_DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCE DU MAL : Optimal +_

_Théorie : Optimal +_

_Pratique : Optimal +_

_SOINS AUX CREATURES MAGIQUES : Optimal +_

_Théorie : Optimal_

_Pratique : Optimal_

_DIVINATION : Troll_

_ASTRONOMIE : Désolant -_

_Théorie : Désolant_

_Pratique : Piètre_

_Avec c'est résultat, vous pouvez continuer de vous orienter sur la carrière d'auror que vous envisagiez._

_Avec mes félicitations_

_M. McGonagall : directrice adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. »_

Voilà, c'était dit, Harry pouvait continuer sur son choix de carrière. La seul surprise fut en potion, il ne pensait pas pouvoir continuer les potions faute d'avoir obtenu un Optimal. Mais cela ne le réjoui pas trop. En effet, cela signifiait également deux ans de plus avec l'exécrable professeur de potion : Sévérus Rogue. Ce professeur l'avait pris en grippe dés son entré à Poudlard, à cause de se que son père et ses amis lui avait fait subir.

Oubliant ses BUSE, Harry se mis à préparer ses affaires. Il pliât ses vêtements, empilât ses livres, et jeta, dans la valise, les divers objets auxquels il tenait.

Il était 15h45, il avait terminer sa valise qu'il avait déposer près de la porte d'entré et il s'était assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier et attendait impatiemment l'arrivée des Weasley se qui, ne devait plus tarder. 16h sonnèrent et il alla ouvrir la porte pour s'installer dehors et il fut surpris de voir une partie des Weasley descendre… d'une voiture. En effet, Arthur, Fred, Georges et Ron sortait en ce moment même d'une petite voiture noire. Harry sourit et alla à la rencontre de ses amis et de leur père.

_**- Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? **_Le questionna Mr Weasley

Mr Weasley était un homme de taille normal avec des cheveux roux comme toute la famille Weasley part ailleurs.

_**- Bien Mr Weasley. Merci de m'avoir invité chez vous.**_

_**- Mais voyons ce n'est rien du tout et puis Molly voulait tellement t'avoir à ses cotés. Mais trêve de bavardage Harry, tes affaires sont prêtes ?**_

_**- Oui Mr Weasley, je vais les chercher et nous pourrons partir**_

Harry partit chercher sa valise et annonça son départ aux Dursley et ceux-ci le regardèrent à peine. Harry partit donc de la demeure et mis sa valise dans le coffre.

Quand il se plaça à l'arrière de la voiture, il fut surprit de voir qu'il y avait autant de place que dans une limousine. Les Weasley montèrent, eux aussi, dans la voiture et partirent en direction du Terrier, la maison des Weasley.

Pendant le trajet, tous parlèrent de ce qu'ils ferait en rentrant. Mr Weasley, lui, devait retourner au ministère de la magie car avec le retour annoncée du Lord Noir, son travail avait considérablement augmenter et il se voyait même attribuait d'autres tâches qui n'avait rien à voir avec son service.

Ron prévoyait de faire une partie de Quidditch ou, si la luminosité faisait défaut, organiser un mini tournois d'échec. En entendant cela, tous eurent un léger sourire se peindre sur leur visage. En effet, le Quidditch et les échecs étaient presque les deux seules occupations de Ron.

Vers 18h, la voiture arriva dans un petit village où, là, elle s'engouffra dans un petit chemin qui, dix minutes plus tard, déboucha sur une maison qui paraissait légèrement bancale mais qui n'en n'était pas moins accueillante.

Ils sortirent tous de la voiture et se dirigèrent vers la maison. Une foi la porte franchit, une voix se fit entendre en provenance de la cuisine. De toute évidence, Mme Weasley les avait vus arrivés.

_**- Arthur, il faut que tu repartes vite pour le Ministère, ils viennent de t'envoyer une missive. Elle est sur le buffet de l'entrée.**_

Après avoir pris la missive en question, Mr Weasley transplana directement pour son lieu de travail. Mme Weasley, quand à elle, vient serrer Harry dans ses bras maternels et lui demanda :

_**- Harry, mon chérie viens entre. Tu as faim ? Sinon tu peux commencer à monter tes affaires dans la chambre de Ron. **_

Harry entama donc la monter des marches qui l'amenèrent vers la chambre de son ami. Il pénétra donc dans une pièce dont le plafond épousait la forme du toit d'un coté, et de l'autre, on pouvait distinctement entendre quelqu'un, ou, quelque chose, en l'occurrence une goule, dont le passe-temps favoris était de mettre de l'ambiance dans toutes la maison en cognant sur la tuyauterie. Comme le temps si prêtait et comme l'avait proposé Ron un peu plus tôt dans la voiture, Harry sortit son _éclair de feu_ et suivit son ami sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le dernier mâle des Weasley avait recruté sa sœur et les jumeaux de façon à pouvoir faire un mini match. Harry avait pris son poste habituel, attrapeur, Ron avait pris le poste de gardien, Ginny était poursuiveuse avec son frère Fred et Georges n'avait put quitter son ancien poste de batteur.

Ils jouèrent ainsi jusqu'au couché du soleil mais emportés dans la passion du sport, ils auraient put continuer jusqu'à beaucoup plus tard si Mme Weasley n'avait pas hurler afin de pouvoir commencer le dîner. Les 5 joueurs finir leur match dans une course qu'Harry gagna facilement étant donné que c'était lui qui possédait le meilleur balai. Tous mangèrent, limite s'empiffrèrent, devant l'exercice qu'ils avaient fourni, et montèrent se coucher afin de bien pouvoir commencer la journée de demain. Plusieurs jours passèrent ainsi. Jusqu'au soir où Mme Weasley fit savoir à Harry.

_**- Harry, le professeur Dumbledore passera te voir demain à 10 heures.**_

_**- Bien Mme Weasley.**_

Harry monta se coucher mais dormir lui fût impossible. Il se mit donc à penser. Il se remémora la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le Directeur il y a un mois juste après la mort de Sirius au département des Mystères. Ce jour là, il avait atteint une colère noire. Dumbledore lui avait révélé le contenu de la prophétie le concernant. Il devait tuer Lord Voldemort ou alors c'était lui qui été tué. Assassin ou assassiné. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Cela l'énervait de ne pouvoir vivre une vie normale. 15 ans que sa vie était dirigée par une prophétie et il n'avait été mis au courant qu'il y a un mois. Il se sentait mal, très mal et il voulait en finir. Mais là aussi, ses choix étaient régit par la prophétie. A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours, seul quelques gouttes de son sang l'avaient quitté. Après, une forte lueur sortait de la blessure et quand il pouvait enfin ouvrir les yeux, sur ses poignets ne restait qu'une fine cicatrice. Il en avait assez de vivre, de mettre ce masque de joie feinte sur son visage. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on le laisse vivre normalement. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pouvais même pas mourir et tout ça a cause de cette foutue prophétie.

C'est avec ces pensées qu'il finit par dormir, d'un sommeil agité qui fût un mélange de ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, Bellatrix et Voldemort. Ce mélange explosif le fit ce réveillé vers 5 heures du matin.

Il prit son balai, sortit de la maison et s'envola en direction du stade de Quidditch. Là, il enchaîna toutes les techniques et les feinte qu'il connaissait en donnant la pleine puissance de son balai. A ce moment, toute personne qui regardait dans cette direction aurait put voir un jeune homme sur un balai en train de se moquer complètement des règles élémentaire de la physique.

Au bout de deux heures, Harry reprit la direction du Terrier et se posa sur le toit de la maison de manière à pouvoir apercevoir toute personne qui voulait rentrer dans la maison.

Il resta là, sur son perchoir tel un aigle surveillant son territoire, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'un vieillard avec des lunettes en demi-lune, habillé d'une robe de sorcier ample. Harry le reconnu immédiatement puisqu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Voilà c'est tout pour l'instant.

Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas tout de suite car je vais devoir quitter mon ordinateur mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire et je vous ferais part du nouveau chapitre dés que possible

Pour mon OS, le courage de Gryffondor, suite aux review que j'ai reçu, j'ai décidé de continuer même si je ne sais pas ce que cela donnera

Voili voilou bonne vacance a vous tous

Shadow-kawaii


	2. Chapter 2

Tout peut changer, il suffit de le vouloir

**Tout peut changer, il suffit de le vouloir.**

**Disclamer **: tout le monde sais ce que l'on met ici mais je vais le redire, tout est à J.K.R. sauf ce qui est a moi (logique vous me direz)

ATTENTION ATTENTION

Vous l'avez voulu ?? … Oui ?? … Alors le voilà et pour ceux qui ne le voulait pas et bah c'est tant pis pour eux car le voilà qu'en même NIARK NIARK et oui voici devant vos yeux ébahit, le chapitre 2. Je m'enflamme sur ce coup là non? ... Franchement si je parle trop vous le dites d'accord ? ... de quoi ? … je parle trop ? ... vous voulez lire l'histoire tranquille ? ... bon d'accord je m'en vais bouder si vous ne voulez pas de moi sniff.

RaR en bas de page.

**Chapitre 2 :** Confrontation et éléments

Quand Harry aperçu le directeur de Poudlard, la colère qui habitais « Le Survivant » se réveilla. Décidant d'attendre un peu avant de laisser libre cour à sa fureur, il prit son balai. Il se laissa ainsi tomber avant de décider d'enjamber son balais et atterrit silencieusement à quelques mètres derrière le vieil homme. Celui-ci ne s'en rendit même pas compte et continua son chemin en direction de la porte à laquelle il frappa à trois reprise. Molly vint lui ouvrir.

_**- Oh Albus vous êtes pile à l'heure, comme d'habitude**_, lui dit-elle._** Comment allez-vous professeur ?**_

_**- Très bien Molly merci. Auriez l'amabilité d'aller chercher Harry pour que nous puissions commencer ?**_

La demande du professeur Dumbledore fût une grande surprise pour Mme Weasley. En effet, même s'il se faisait petit derrière Albus, Harry était là, bien présent même si apparemment, il était passé inaperçu pour le directeur.

Le regard de Mme Weasley, jeté derrière lui, fit se retourner le sorcier qui, apparemment, ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un si près de lui. Sa réaction fut pourtant limitée à un clignement des yeux, car, après plusieurs années à diriger son école, il en avait vu d'autre et il en fallait beaucoup pour le surprendre.

_**- Harry, content de te voir**_, hochement de tête en guise de réponse, _**Viens, allons nous promener pendant que je te dirais le pourquoi de ma présence ici.**_ Lui dit Dumbledore

Et c'est ainsi que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent aux abords de la forêt voisine.

_**- Bien Harry, avant toutes autre chose, je voudrais de remettre ceci. **_Pendant qu'il parlait, Dumbledore lui remit une enveloppe. _**Tu l'ouvrira plus tard, mais saches que ceci concerne Sirius, il vaudrait donc mieux que tu l'ouvres que lorsque tu te sentiras prêt. Ensuite, de nouvelles choses vont être mis en place pour ta sécurité. C'est nouveaux dispositifs seront présent lorsque tu rentreras à Poudlard et …**_

_**- Pourquoi ? **_L'interrompit Harry

_**- Pour que ta sécurité soit optimale.**_

_**-Non, pourquoi faîtes-vous tout ceci. Pourquoi est-ce que ma sécurité vous importe autant. Est-ce parce que je suis Harry ou parce que je suis « le Survivant » celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre Voldemort ? Et vous, qui êtes vous ? Une personne à qui je peux confier mes craintes et mes peurs ou êtes vous la personne qui, grâce a Harry Potter, n'aura pas besoin de se fatiguer à combattre le Lord Noir ?**_

Dumbledore fût surpris par cette assaut verbale qui témoignait de l'état d'esprit du jeune homme mais il fût surpris également par ce que l'on pouvait voir dans ces yeux si jeunes : la résignation et la mort. Deux états d'esprit qu'aucun garçon de bientôt 16 ans ne devrait avoir. Mais surtout, il était surpris de ce qui s'était passé autour du jeune homme lorsqu'il avait parlé. Le vent s'était soudain levé et tournoyait maintenant avec force autour d'Harry, les arbres s'étaient comme agenouillés devant ses paroles, la terre commençait à tremblé et le soleil dardait de puissants rayons dans sa direction. Il entendait même le clapotis de l'eau derrière lui.

Harry ne se contrôlait plus. Il était tellement furieux contre cette homme qu'inconsciemment, il avait laissé sa fureur sortir de son être et le résultat en était assez effrayant pour qui ne s'y attendait pas et justement c'était le cas de Harry. Pourquoi le vent s'était levé d'un coup, les arbres pliés, la terre tremblée ? Pourquoi le soleil cognait aussi fort en ce début de matinée et pourquoi l'eau derrière Dumbledore s'agitait comme cela ? Tout cela l'excita même s'il en était légèrement apeuré.

Du point de vue de Dumbledore, tout cela prenait une ampleur plutôt dramatique. Tout les élément étaient complètement déchaîner et cela n'était pas dû à un léger problème climatique. Non, c'était le jeune garçon devant lui qui provoquait cela. Et le déclencheur avait été la colère, la souffrance et la tristesse. Dumbledore blanchit en pensant qu'il était celui qui avait provoqué les principaux facteurs, colère et souffrance, et il avait même un rôle dans l'apparition de le tristesse. Comment pourrait-il jamais ce faire pardonner.

Soudain, le corps d'Harry se mit à rayonner et Dumbledore, qui connaissait ce pouvoir, décida d'intervenir en sortant sa baguette magique (_youpi j'ai toujours voulu écrit ça youpi trop content)_. Le vieil homme lança quelque sort inconnu et la nature fût remit à sa place ainsi que la lumière qui disparut, laissant Harry s'évanouir. Dumbledore lança encore un sort pour rattraper le garçon et encore un autre pour l'emmener en direction de la maison Weasley. En plein dans ses pensées, Dumbledore se demanda comment ce garçon avait put s'élever à ce niveaux en un mois. Mais pour le directeur, l'heure n'était pas aux questions mais à la réjouissance car un nouvel Elémental été née (_Oui je c le nom est nul mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé (j'allais pas l'appeler superHarry qu'en même ?))_. Mais même si un Elemental été née, tout n'était pas encore acquis. En effet, ces êtres possédant une grande puissance magique devait avant tout trouver ce qui leur faisait défaut, et ceci afin d'avoir la capacité d'exprimer leurs pouvoir à pleine puissance.

Dumbledore arriva devant la porte et l'ouvrit. En entendant le bruit, Mme Weasley accourut et, en voyant Harry flotter et inconscient, s'inquiéta immédiatement de l'état du garçon.

_**- Albus,… il n'est pas…**_

_**- Non Molly ne vous inquiétez pas, il est juste évanoui. Où puis-je le déposer ?**_

_**- Mettez le sur le canapé. Comme ça, je saurais quand il se réveillera. Merci professeur**_

_**- Bien. Molly, je pense que je vais vous quittez. Nous n'avions pas fini avec Harry mais je doute qu'il soit en état de continuer. Je reprendrais avec lui après la rentrée. Bonne journée Molly**_

_**- Vous aussi Albus.**_

_**- Ah Molly, veiller bien sur Harry, il risque de s'évanouir encore plusieurs fois aujourd'hui.**_

_**- Bien Albus.**_

Une fois que Dumbledore eu transplané, Mme Weasley se remit à la cuisine, avec pour nouvelle mission, préparer un petit plat pour le réveille de son protégé. Pendant ce temps, Harry était coincé entre deux endroits. Cela ne ressemblait à rien de connu. Dans un petit carré au centre de sa position se trouvait le deuxième monde où il se voyait allongé sur le divan. Autour de lui, tout était blanc dans un rayon de 10 mètres. Et de là où il était, il pouvait voir que cet espace était pris en étau par d'autre paysage. Au nord, se tenait un majestueux volcan. Au sud, un grand lac. A l'ouest, de grandes montagnes. Et à l'est, une prairie composé de terre séché et d'herbe brûlé. Harry essaya de sortir de cette « bulle » qui l'entourait mais une sorte de barrière le renvoyait immédiatement au centre de l'espace. « _La parfaite prison »_ pensa Harry. Il resta donc assis au centre de sa prison en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Au bout d'un certain temps, rien ne s'était passé et il commencé a ne s'avoir quoi faire, donc il se mis à penser qu'il aimerait bien retourné dans son corps étant donné que Mme Weasley était sortit de la cuisine se qui signifiait que quelque chose avait été préparé. A peine eu-t-il cette pensé, que le décor qui l'entourait se mis à tourbillonné à une vitesse folle. La sphère blanche se brisa et la tornade de couleur l'enveloppa. Toutes ces couleurs se mélangeaient devant les yeux d'Harry et, irrémédiablement, les couleurs devinrent une couleur, le noir.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et commença à ce lever. Comme il l'avait pensait dans sa bulle, une délicieuse odeur lui effleura les narines. Mme Weasley, l'ayant vu bouger, arriva aussitôt avec une part de gâteau encore chaud.

_**- Tient Harry mange. Cela te fera le plus grand bien. Ensuite tu pourras aller voir Ron qui commence à s'inquiéter pour toi.**_

Ron. Harry l'avait complètement oublié. Il faut dire qu'au fil des ans, Harry avait sentis l'amitié de Ron diminuer. Il comprenait de moins en moins les choses.

Et voila, il recommençait à se poser trop de questions et son cerveau en avait assez. Comme pour le faire comprendre à son propriétaire, la tête d'Harry se mis à lui faire mal, puis à tourner pour que finalement, Harry tombe évanoui aux pieds de Mme Weasley.

_« Bien fait pour toi niark »_ lui dit le cerveau.

Fin du chapitre

_**Réponse aux reviews.**_

**Tempete Sanguine, syana, klaude: vous avez demander la suite alors la voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu.**

**Kamomille : pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mis ma fic dans HP/OC ? Un peu de patience, ca va arriver.**

Voila je m'arrête là pour aujourd'hui mais comme ce chapitre et TRES TRES court, je vous en met un deuxième (faut qu'en même cliquer en bas à droite pour l'avoir) pour cette fois mais ces vraiment parce que je suis gentil. Si vous voulez que je remette deux chapitres en un coup alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ?? Non ?? Essayer le click en bas à gauche. Je suis sûre que c'est ça qui va débloquer les deux chapters

La compagnie de lecture Shadow-kawaii & pas Cie (bah oui je suis seul à écrire) vous en souhaite une bonne (lecture).


	3. Chapter 3

Tout peut changer, il suffit de le vouloir

**Tout peut changer, il suffit de le vouloir.**

**Disclamer **: tout le monde sais ce que l'on met ici mais je vais le redire, tout est à J.K.R. sauf ce qui est a moi (logique vous me direz)

VOILI VOILOU

Shadow : Je vous avait dit qu'un deuxième chapitre arrivait alors le VOICI le VOILA.

-kawaii : Eh attend t'es pas tout seul moi aussi j'ai écrit un bout ce chapitre.

Shadow : ah oui je m'en souvient c'est la période où t'arrivais pas écrire plus d'une phrase

dans la journée ?

-kawaii : Arrête !! C'est pas drôle je savais pas quoi écrire alors oui j'ai mis un peu de temps

à l'écrire.

Shadow-kawaii : Vous allez vous calmez tout les deux ? Au chapitre 2 les lecteurs vous on

dit de la fermer et moi je n'ai pas envie de perdre des lecteurs à cause de

vous deux. Je me suis bien fait compris ?? (Faute énorme intentionnelle)

Shadow : Oui

-kawaii : Oui

Shadow-kawaii : Alors lancez le nouveau chapitre avant que les lecteurs s'en aille.

**Chapitre 3 :** Le début du changement : présence

Harry mit plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir enfin ouvrir les yeux.

_« Note pour moi-même, ne jamais ouvrir les yeux juste après avoir reprit conscience »_ pensa-t-il alors qu'il dut refermer ceux-ci qui venait d'être agressé par la lumière du soleil.

Alors tout doucement, il se remit à leurs ouvertures. Après quelques essais laborieux, il réussi à les ouvrir suffisamment pour pouvoir prendre les lunettes, qu'apparemment, on avais enlevé pendant qu'il était inconscient. Il se trouvait sur son lit dans la chambre de Ron. Ce dernier n'était pas présent dans la pièce car seul Edwige, sa chouette, le regardait avec ses yeux d'ambre. Celle-ce poussa un léger hululement qui rassura son maître. Pour Harry, Hedwige était sa seule véritable amie étant donné qu'elle ne parlait pas contrairement à Hermione qui, elle, n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des reproches, de se comporter comme si il était un imbécile et surtout, sa manie à toujours vouloir qu'il aille voir Dumbledore à chaque fois que Mme Pomfresh aurait suffit à le soigner. Harry tendit son bras et sa chouette vint s'y poser délicatement afin de pouvoir lui mordiller l'oreille affectueusement, passe-temps qu'elle adorait.

Après la petite séance câline, Harry se leva, sortit de la chambre et alla prendre l'air dehors en emportant son _Eclair de Feu_ sous son bras. Une fois à l'extérieur, il s'envola dans les air et commença à faire quelque figure à une vitesse normale avant de passer à la supérieur.

Encore une fois, la théorie du : _Potter qui vole se sens tout de suite mieux_ fut vérifier car tous les soucis du « Survivant » s'était envolé en même temps que lui. Soudain, il arrêta son balai. Il posa ses yeux soucieux sur le paysage qui l'entourait. Harry venait de ressentir une énergie, et comme ceci ne s'était jamais produit à ce jour que pour Voldemort, l'inquiétude le prit. Il n'était pas en train de dormir ou de se tortiller par terre en ce tenant sa cicatrice donc il n'allait pas se retrouver dans la peau du Lord. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Voldemort ne serait quand même pas venu jusqu'au Terrier dans le but de le tuer ?

Puis il comprit enfin. Ce n'était pas Voldemort car le Mage Noir ne donnait pas à Harry les même sensation mais qui était-ce et d'ailleurs comment pouvait-il ressentir une aura autre que celle de Voldemort qu'il ne pouvait ressentir que grâce à leurs étrange lien. Afin de pouvoir résoudre ce mystère, il décida que, comme l'aura ne semblait pas maléfique, il partirait à la rencontre de son propriétaire.

Mais avant fallait-il encore savoir où était cette aura _« Ah oui, j'y avait pas pensé » _pensa justement Harry. Mais comment faire. Il se rappela alors d'un documentaire sur la chasse aux baleines _(Nda : la chasse aux baleines nuit gravement à leurs santé, ne commencé pas)_ qu'il avait vu chez les Dursley alors qu'il avait put discrètement regarder l'émission avec eux (sans qu'ils ne le voient évidemment) les bateaux étaient équipés de sonar qui envoyais des ondes dans les profondeurs aquatiques et pouvait capter la présence de tout obstacle ou animaux. Pourquoi alors ne pas appliquer le même principe ? Oui mais comment faire ? La magie d'un être pouvait-elle sortir comme cela et lui faire savoir où était un autre être magique ? Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

Harry fit descendre son balai afin de ne pas être déséquilibré pendant ses essais. Arrivé sur le sol, il se mit en tailleur et se concentra sur le fonctionnement du sonar. Au lieu d'envoyer des ondes, Harry, lui, devait faire sortir sa magie en arc de cercle dont il était le point de départ. Il fit un essais qui se révéla être le meilleur, dans la catégorie des archi-nul. En effet, il ne se passa absolument rien. Harry pensait qu'il n'était pas assez concentré. Que faisait le sonar ? Il envoyait des ondes qui, en ce répercutant sur un objet, était capté par le sonar. Oui mais pour cela il fallait provoquer une onde. Donc lui devait trouver sa magie, la ramener et l'envoyer à l'extérieur de son corps. Il augmenta donc sa concentration afin de pouvoir sentir sa magie couler en lui. Il avait un jour entendu ses professeur de Poudlard discuter de la théorie de la magie sans baguette, que pour pouvoir la pratiquer, il fallait un grande concentration et un grand pouvoir. Mais pourquoi un grand pouvoir était-il nécessaire ?

Harry fut interrompu dans sa réflexion car un sentiment de bien-être s'était emparé de lui, il avait trouvé sa magie.

Sa magie coulait en lui, d'une puissante lumière qui mêlait l'or, le bleu, le rouge, le blanc ; le marron et du vert. A sa grande stupeur, elle était également composée de noir. Puis il se reprit rapidement. Il aurait dû s'en douter puisque Dumbledore lui avait déjà dit que, lorsque le Mage Noir lui avait jeté le sort de mort et que, quand celui-ci avait rebondit, une partie de la magie de Voldemort avait migré et s'était encré dans celle d'Harry.

A ce jour, la magie d'Harry était beaucoup trop désordonnées, elle descendait dans son corps, remonter où et quand elle le voulais, allait où elle le voulait. Résultat des course, impossibilité total de pouvoir prévoir ses mouvement et donc de pouvoir la saisir. Il devait organisé cela afin d'y voir lui-même plus clair. Il décida de prendre à peu près le même schéma que le système sanguin qu'il avait légèrement vu quand il allait à l'école moldu. Mais devant l'ampleur et la difficulté de tout réguler en un seul morceau, il mis des « barrages » afin de séparait sa magie et de travailler sur un seul membre. Lentement, doucement, la magie prisonnière de son bras gauche se mit à couler plus fluidement, de manière plus ordonnée. Mais devant la concentration dont-il avait fait preuve pour arriver à se résultat, il décida de sortir de sa transe afin de retourné au Terrier.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il s'aperçu que la nuit allait bientôt tomber, et que l'aura mystérieuse avait disparue. Il reprit son balai et s'envola directement vers la maison des Weasley. Arrivé à proximité, il failli tomber de son balais en ressentant un grand nombres d'aura. Harry descendit de son balai et se précipita vers la maison où il découvrit une grande masse de gens qu'il connaissait.

_**- Surprise !! **_S'écrièrent toutes les personnes présentent d'une seule voix.

La mémoire revint alors au « Survivant ». Effectivement, aujourd'hui était le 31 Juillet, jour de son anniversaire. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres en pensant que s'était la première fois en 15 ans qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas vraiment la tête à faire la fête, son esprit était trop fatigué de l'effort fourni durant la journée. Il n'avait qu'une envie, grimper dans la chambre et s'effondrer sur son lit. Mais bon, politesse oblige, Harry assista malgré tout à la fête mais, au lieu de s'amuser comme tout le monde semblait le faire, lui, s'amusa à donner une aura à un propriétaire et ceci afin de connaître les caractères qui composé leurs essences magiques. Durant la soirée, il remarqua qu'il lui était plus facile d'identifier une aura en touchant le propriétaire. Et c'est ainsi qu'il repéra l'aura responsable de sa fatigue et de ses questions : un certaine Hermione Granger comme quoi c'est dernier temps, elle n'arrêtait pas de le fatiguer et de lui donner plus de question que de réponses. Mais pour cette fois, Harry ne lui en tien pas rigueur car il y avait que des avantage à ce qu'il avait découvert sur lui. Quand la soirée toucha à sa fin, Harry dit au revoir au invité en disant que le lendemain, il devait se lever tôt car il avait beaucoup de chose à faire, ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. Il monta donc se coucher mais fut dans l'incapacité de s'endormir à cause des bruits qui subsistaient encore. Finalement, Harry était encore éveillé quand Ron arriva dans la chambre et ce dernier remarqua directement que son ami ne dormait pas encore.

_**- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as de si important à faire demain ? **_Lui demanda-t-il.

_**- J'ai découvert quelque chose dans la forêt et il faut vraiment que j'approfondisse mes recherches.**_ Mentit Harry

_**- Harry, sérieusement, tu crois vraiment que je vais gober ça ?**_

_**- Tient maintenant tu crois que je te mens lorsque je te ment réellement. Il y a du progrès, avant, tu croyais au mensonge alors que l'on disait la vérité. Bravo Ron je t'applaudis et si tu veux tout savoir de ce que je vais faire demain, cela ne te regarde pas. Et je te déconseille d'essayer de me retrouver car je le saurais.**_ Lui répondit Harry qui sentait sa colère arriver

Il tourna le dos à son pseudo ami et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Deuxième surprise de la soirée, cette nuit, Harry se retrouva dans la sphère blanche entourée de ses quatre paysages différents. Pourquoi il était là ? Harry ne le savait pas (Nda : niark moi je sais). Ne trouvant pas la réponse à cette question, Harry se mit au centre de l'espace et se mit en transe. Il voulait savoir si il pouvait profiter de cet endroit calme et imperturbable pour continuer le travail qu'il avait commencé dans la journée. Comme il le pensait, il put voir son flux magique qui était toujours prisonnier des barrages qu'il avait érigés pour chaque membre. Il travailla durant toute la nuit à fluidifier son bras droit qui, au lever du soleil, s'écoulait parfaitement. Harry pensa donc à retourner dans son corps et comme précédemment, le kaléidoscope de couleur apparut pour finalement se transformer en noir. Il ouvrit donc les yeux et, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Harry se sentit parfaitement réveillé. Il s'habilla et descendit dans la cuisine où Mme Weasley préparait déjà le petit déjeuner. Harry prit le sien et sortit de la maison avec son balai après avoir prévenu Mme Weasley qu'il ne rentrait pas pour le déjeuner.

Comme la veille, Harry s'envola mais cette fois-ci en direction d'une petite clairière dans la forêt. Aussitôt, il atterrit et plongea immédiatement dans une transe profonde et imperturbable. C'est ainsi qu'il se mit à fluidifier la magie de sa jambe gauche. Quand il réussit à faire couler sa magie tel un long fleuve paisible, Harry rouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il était à peine midi.

_Apparemment, cela fonctionne plus rapidement avec la pratique_. Pensât-il.

Il se remit à sa tache pour faire la jambe droite qu'il réussit à fluidifier avant le dîner. Il repartit donc en direction du Terrier où Le repas finissait d'être préparé. En atterrissant, Harry remarqua que, s'il fluidifiait sa magie plus rapidement, cela lui demandait une concentration plus grande et une énergie psychique plus importante. Il prit donc son dîner sans un mot alors que les Weasley discutaient de tout et de rien mais surtout de se qu'ils avaient fait de leur journée.

Harry s'apprêta à quitter la table et à monter dans son lit mais Ron et Hermione partirent à sa suite. Arriver dans la chambre, Harry se retourna vers ses deux amis.

_**- Quoi ?**_ demanda-t-il sèchement.

_**- Harry, dit-nous ce qui ce passe en se moment. Cela fait deux jours que tu ne manges quasiment rien et que tu montes directement te coucher après avoir dîner. Sans parler du déjeuner que tu ne prend même pas. On commence vraiment à s'inquiéter alors dit-nous ce qu'il y a ? **_demanda Hermione

_**- Il n'y a rien et cela ne vous regarde absolument pas. Ce que je fais de mes journées ne regarde que moi. C'est quelque chose dans lequel vous ne pouvez m'apporter aucune aide. Je dois le faire seul et personne d'autre ne doit être au courant. Est-ce clair ?**_

_**- Mais Harry… **_Commença à plaider Hermione

_**- Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour m'aider, alors laissez-moi seul.**_

Ron et Hermione sortir de la chambre en se demandant ce que pouvait avoir leur ami. Ils se mirent donc à vouloir le suivre le lendemain. La suite leur montrera que ce fût une très mauvaise idée. Quand Harry s'endormit, il se retrouva, comme habituellement, dans la sphère. Étant donné qu'aucun changement n'était apparent, il se mit en transe afin de rendre fluide la magie contenue dans sa tête. Quand ce fut fait, il ne restait donc plus que le tronc de son corps. Ce qui, somme toute, serait la tâche la plus délicate car c'est à cet endroit qu'il procéderait à relier les différentes partit de son corps Devant l'ampleur de la concentration qu'il devrait fournir, Harry préféra tester ce que valait le sommeil dans cet endroit. À son étonnement, il s'endormit rapidement.

Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, c'était dans la même sphère qu'il le fit. Il dû donc penser à regagner son corps pour être submergé par le kaléidoscope de couleur qui devint noire. Il rouvrit les yeux, se leva et prit la direction de la cuisine où il prit un rapide petit-déjeuner.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que dormir dans la sphère était beaucoup plus reposant car il se sentit comme s'il avait dormi plusieurs jours. Après avoir mangé, Harry sortit de la maison en disant à Mme Weasley qu'encore une fois, il ne serait pas présent pour le déjeuner. Une fois arrivé dans la clairière, Harry commença à visionner son flux magique et surtout à réunifier les différents membres de son corps.

Arrivé à cette opération, Harry déchanta très vite. Cet exercice n'était pas juste compliqué, c'était quasiment irréalisable. Car il devait réunir les différentes parties de sa magie sans que le flux ne se déchaîne et recoule n'importe comment. Si bien qu'à la fin de la journée, Harry n'avait toujours pas réussit la réunification de sa magie. Il reprit le chemin du Terrier. Sur le chemin, il ressentit l'aura de Ron et Hermione. Mais même si Harry n'arrivait pas à les localiser, il savait qu'ils étaient encore loin de le découvrir. Il recommença la même journée pendant cinq jours sans parvenir au moindre changement.

A l'aube du énième jour, Harry était presque décourager. Ron et Hermione n'allait pas tarder à découvrir la clairière dont-il se servait pour s'entraîner. Mais aujourd'hui était le 24 août et tout le monde partait au chemin de Traverse pour l'inauguration du magasin de _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_ que Fred et George, les jumeaux Weasley n'allaient pas tarder à ouvrir. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, il se dirigea comme les autres vers la grande cheminée du salon où il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il jeta à ses pieds en criant _**Chemin de Traverse**_. De grandes flammes vertes l'enveloppèrent et un nombre considérable de cheminée passa devant ses yeux. Quand ce kaléidoscope d'un autre genre que celui qui connaissait (celui des cheminées lui donnant de plus en plus le mal des transports) ralentit, Harry mit ses main devant lui afin d'amortir le choc qu'il n'allait pas tarder a recevoir. Et cela ne tarda pas, Harry fut éjecté de la cheminée pour atterrir sur le sol poussiéreux du Chaudron Baveur. Harry se releva et en enlevant la suie qui s'était maculé sur ses vêtements. Il s'aperçu que, comme à chaque voyage par cheminée, ses lunettes s'était encore cassée.

_**- C'est décidé, plus jamais je prends la cheminée. **_Soupira Harry en s'écartant du passage afin de laisser les autres Weasley atterrir à leur convenance.

Voilà c'est finit pour ce chapter

Je vais essayer de poster la suite la semaine prochaine

Shadow : ouais !! A la semaine prochaine chère lecteur

-kawaii : oui passer une bonne semaine

La compagnie Sha… paf

Ouin Shadow et –kawaii, ils m'ont taper ouinnnn (vous aurez pas de dessert niark niark)


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout peut changer, il suffit de le vouloir.**

**Disclamer **: tout le monde sait ce que l'on met ici mais je vais le redire, tout est à J.K.R. sauf ce qui est a moi (logique vous me direz)

vous avez été sage et puis j'ai rien d'autre à faire, alors voici un quatrième chapitre. mais faudra attendre pour le 5.

Bon cette fois-ci, je fais soft. Alors voici en avant première le chapter 4 de cette super fic (enfin j'espère en tout cas quelle vous convient.)

Et pour ceux qui ce demande pourquoi cette fic et dans la catégorie HP/OC, la réponse se trouve plus bas, beaucoup plus bas, à la toute fin de ce chapter

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 4 :** Inauguration, Gringotts et puis quoi encore ?

Une fois que tous le Weasley eurent débarqué dans le bar, Mme Weasley sortit une brosse à vêtement de son sac et commença à nettoyer tout le monde. Elle sortit sa baguette pour réparer les lunettes d'Harry et ils purent tous partirent pour le Chemin de Traverse. Et là, pour Harry, les problèmes commencèrent. En effet, chaque sorcier possédait une aura magique différente. Et plus de trois cent sorciers se trouvaient dans le champs de perception d'Harry, se qui lui donna un horrible mal de crâne. Il réussi cependant à éviter l'évanouissement qui venait de s'inviter dans la scène. Malheureusement, comme Harry n'arrivait pas à fluidifier toute sa magie, il ne pouvait pas en réguler le flux donc, il devait supporter cette torture jusqu'à de qu'il quitte le Chemin. Toutes la troupe descendit la rue jusqu'à arriver devant une enseigne recouvert d'un grand drap bordeaux qui devait sans aucun doute être l'emplacement du nouveau magasin qu'ouvrait les jumeaux. Le magasin était encré entre une librairie et un apothicaire, le tout sur une grande place du Chemin de Traverse. Et, en se référant à l'horrible douleur qui faillit l'envoyer au pays des songes, Harry put deviner qu'il y avait environs cinq cent sorciers entasser sur la place, attendant de voir quel était ce nouveau magasin qui avait ouvert malgré des temps peu propice au commerce. Lorsque onze heures sonnèrent, une estrade apparut devant le magasin et deux sorciers arrivèrent dessus en transplanant au milieu des confettis qui étaient apparues en même temps qu'eux. Fred, ou George, prit la parole en réclamant le silence.

_**- Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue en ce jour pour l'inauguration de cette nouvelle enseigne.**_

_**- Ce nouveau magasin à pour but de rappeler que même si, en ces temps sombre, personne ne se fait confiance, il ne faut pas oublier un des instincts primordial de l'être humains, l'amusement.**_

_**- Chose que nous vous proposons de faire. **_

_**- Pour ceux qui nous connaisse, ou nous auraient reconnu, nous sommes les frères Weasley, et nous vous offrons toutes les farces et attrapes que nous avons réussi à confectionner au fil des ans. Et croyais moi, il y en à beaucoup.**_

A ce moment, les jumeaux unirent leurs voix

_**- Nous avons le plaisir de vous présenter : Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, le nouveau magasin de farces et attrapes et autres gadgets, pour les jeunes et les vieux.**_

D'un geste théâtrale de baguette de la part des jumeaux, le drap explosa en une myriade d'étoiles de toutes les couleurs, découvrant ainsi l'enseigne rouge vif du magasin déposer sur un bâtiment représentant des baguettes dorée qui faisait apparaître des paillettes sur le mur du magasin. Merveille d'ingéniosité, tous les dessins faits sur la façade était en mouvement, ce qui donnait une vie au magasin.

Dés que les jumeaux eurent disparus à l'intérieur, toute une nuée d'enfants se précipita dans le magasin. Quand Harry entra à son tour, il put voir plusieurs rayons où s'entassaient toutes sortes de gadgets et de parchemins ou autre petite créature dont on se demandait se qu'ils faisaient là. Quand Harry se fut approché du comptoir où les jumeaux semblaient débordés, Fred l'interpella.

_**- Harry vient par ici. **_Ordonna-t-il.

Harry obtempéra et passa derrière la caisse.

_**- Avant toutes choses, les jumeaux Weasley tiennent à te remercier car c'est entièrement grâce à toi si nous avons put réaliser notre rêve. De ce faite, nous tenions à te faire savoir qu'une partit de ce magasin t'appartient. Et pour que cela soit officielle, il ne te reste qu'a appliquer ta signature sur les papiers que voilà.**_

_« Papiers est un bien mauvais mot. Pavés aurait mieux convenu. »_ Pensa dit Harry en voyant justement le pavé que lui présenta Fred. Il regarda la première page et le petit encadré vide qui réclamait sa signature. D'après ce qu'il pouvait lire, un dixième de l'enseigne ainsi que des revenus lui était donné.

_**- Mais… Je… C'est… Je ne peux pas accepter. **_Arriva enfin à dire Harry en regardant Fred comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il venait de gagner le poste de ministre.

_**- Oui effectivement. On avait bien pensait que tu dirais ça. George,**_ appela-t-il._** Il faut qu'on passe au plan B.**_

George délaissa le comptoir en y déposant un sort anti-voleur et s'approcha d'Harry avec un sourire sadique. Harry déglutit quand George le poussa par la porte de la remise. Ils étaient maintenant en dehors des regards quand George laissa tomber la sentence.

_**- Harry, tu n'as jamais vu les jumeaux Weasley en colère. De plus, dans se magasin, nous faisons la lois. Alors si tu ne veut pas te retrouver avec un corps gélatineux ou autre formes plus dégoûtantes le unes que les autres, tu as plutôt intérêt à signer ce papier.**_

Sa voix s'était soudain faite plus grave et surtout plus menaçante. Harry le regarda surprit mais quand il avisa les deux baguettes qui était pointées sur lui, il prit la plume que lui tendait Fred et signa. Immédiatement, une sensation qu'il reconnut de suite le prit. Il retourna sa main et put voir un mince filet de sang couler de sa signature. Signature qui était en même temps sur le papier et sur le dos de sa main.

_**- Mais que… **_Commença-t-il

_**- Ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste une précaution. Ce papier à subit un sort qui fait que si l'on signe avec du sang, et que si l'un des partie ne respecte pas un accord, l'autre en est immédiatement avertit et, au vu de la lois, possède le droit de faire subir le châtiment qu'il veut à celui qui a rompu l'accord. A part les impardonnables et la mort évidemment. Cela dans un souci de respect du contrat bien entendu. Pour ce qui est de tes engagements, ils sont très simples, tu te dois d'accepter l'argent que nous te verserons tous les mois. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué.**_

Harry était sidéré. Mais vu comme cela, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il se résolut donc à accepter l'accord. La bonté des jumeaux alla même jusqu'à le guérir de la coupure que lui avait infliger la plume.

_**- Si cela peut te consoler, nous avons-nous aussi signé avec la même plume et puis nous aussi on a reçu les douces heures de retenu d'Ombrage.**_

Harry eut un maigre sourire. Puis les trois hommes d'affaires repartir à leurs occupations. Harry rejoint la troupe Weasley et Hermione qui l'attendait dehors. Tout le monde partit faire ses achats. Mais pour cela, ils prirent tous la direction de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Là chacun demanda à descendre dans son coffre (pour ceux qui en avait un à leurs noms) mais Harry eut encore une surprise. Et il commençait sérieusement à les détestées _(Nda : s'il savait se que je lui prépare niark sadique)_. En effet, quand il demanda à descendre lui-même dans son coffre, le gobelin le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_**- Mmm… Mr Potter. Vous venez, si je ne me trompe pas, de passer votre seizième anniversaire n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**- Euh… Oui c'est cela. Mais pourquoi cette question ?**_

_**- Sachez, Mr Potter, que, chez les êtres doué de magie, les héritages sont légués à la descendance lorsque celle-ci atteint l'âge de seize ans. Ainsi, aujourd'hui, vous obtenez le droit d'héritage sur les biens de Mr et Mme James et Lily Potter ainsi que de ceux de Sirius Black.**_

_**- Sirius Black, mais ce n'est que mon parain. Il avait des parent plus proche comme ses… **_Il répugnait à le dire. _**Ses cousines.**_

_**- Certes Mr Potter, mais Mr Black ayant été lui-même remplit son testament, il fut apte à choisir la personne qu'il prendra comme héritier. Et son choix c'est apparemment porter sur vous Mr Potter. Je vous remets donc les lettres qui accompagnaient les testaments.**_

_**- Bien, serais-t-il possible de procédait à l'acquisition une fois les lettres lus ?**_

_**- Mr Potter, Vous semblez encore ignorer dans quel monde vous êtes. La magie a déjà transféré tous les biens de vos parents et de Mr Black dans votre coffre. D'ailleurs, sur ce point, notre directeur souhaiterais s'entretenir avec vous dans les plus brefs délais. Voulez-vous que la rencontre ait lieu maintenant ?**_

_**- Si cela ne dérange pas Mr le Directeur, oui j'aimerais bien.**_

Le gobelin disparut par une porte derrière son bureau en affichant une grande surprise. Depuis maintenant deux cent ans qu'il travaillait à Gringotts _(Nda : oui, selon les dernières expérience mené, il apparaît que les gobelins peuvent vivre environ cinq cent ans. Le record est détenus par Raniseck le Grincheux qui mourut a l'âge de 586 ans)_, jamais un sorcier n'avait manifesté autant de respect et de politesse à l'encontre de ses semblables. Ceux-ci, d'ailleurs, le regardaient avec un regard étonné. Troneck (c'est ainsi que s'appelle le gobelin qui a servi Harry) se dirigea donc vers le bureau directorial. Le directeur était assis derrière son large fauteuil. Il avait suivit l'entretien avec Harry grâce aux PMS (Panneau Magique de Surveillance) et il affichait ce qui pourrait être un grand sourire qui découvrit deux lignes de dent tranchante comme des rasoirs. Après un hochement de tête du directeur, Troneck se retourna pour aller chercher son client. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et attendait le gobelin. Troneck le pria de le suivre, ce que le « Survivant » fit.

Harry traversa une multitude de couloir séparer par de grande porte. Les couloirs se croisait et se recroisait et le gobelin prit à droite, droite, gauche, droite, gauche, gauche, euuuuuh… On est où là ? Harry était complètement perdu. Il se demandait comment le gobelin savait exactement où ils allaient. Il allait lui poser la question quand le gobelin s'arrêta devant une porte différente des autres. Celle-ci paraissait plus ancienne et les sculptures étaient plus lisses, plus… parfaite.

_**- Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien entrer, le directeur vous attend. **_

Troneck ouvrit la porte et Harry entra dans le bureau. Attendez, j'ai dit un bureau ? Non une salle de conférence vue les dimension de la pièce. Dans la moitié où Harry se trouvait, il y avait un petit salon, sûrement pour les clients prestigieux. La seconde moitié était occupée par le bureau directorial.

_**- Mr Potter, entrez donc, nous avons à parler.**_

Harry remarqua alors le gobelin qui devait être sans aucun doute le directeur de la banque. Petit, et aussi ridé que ses semblable, rien à part ses vêtements ne le distinguait des autres gobelins. Harry suivit l'invitation du directeur et se rendit devant le bureau et là, il s'assit lorsque le directeur le lui demanda.

Le directeur, même si avait vu les images du hall sur les PMS, était de plus en plus surpris par ce jeune homme qui se comportait comme un humains devant un autre humains avec la plus infime politesse. Le directeur était quasiment sûr que, si le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui connaissait les traditions gobelines, il les appliquerait à la lettre.

_**- Mr Potter, laissez-moi me présenter, je m'appelle Draspeck, je suis, comme vous devez vous en douter, le directeur de la banque Gringotts et ce, depuis bientôt 350 ans. Mais si j'ai demandé à vous voir, c'est car nous commençons à avoir un petit problème avec votre coffre.**_

_**- Ah, et quel est ce problème monsieur ?**_

_**- Oh, il est très simple quoique assez problématique. Votre coffre, avec les héritages qui y ont été ajouté, et dorénavant trop petit pour pouvoir contenir votre or. Et donc, si vous êtes ici, c'est pour me faire savoir si vous accepteriez de transférer votre or dans un de nos nouveaux coffre spéciaux ?**_

_**- Et qu'est qu'ils ont de différent ? N'est-il pas possible d'avoir deux coffres aux mêmes noms ?**_

_**- Mr Potter, si je me permets de vous les proposer, c'est aussi pour une raison de sécurités. Car même si est très difficiles de commettre un vol dans ma banque, cela n'est pas impossible, comme l'on prouver les années antérieur.**_

Harry ne s'en souvenais que trop bien. S'était le jour où Hagrid lui avait fait connaître le monde de la magie. Mais le coffre qui avait été cambriolé avait été vidé par Hagrid et il contenait la pierre philosophale et c'était Quirrell, son professeur de DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal) de l'époque qui avait tenté le vol pour la remettre à Voldemort.

_**- Ainsi, depuis cette année là, nous avons tenté de mettre au point un nouveau type de coffre, plus grand, et beaucoup plus sécurisé que celui que vous avez actuellement. Et, étant donné que vous êtes l'une, pour ne pas dire la, plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre si ce n'est plus. Nous vous devons donc le maximum de ce que nous pouvons vous proposer en matière de sécurité.**_

_**- Bien Mr le directeur. Serait-il possible de voir ces nouveaux coffres et leurs avantages.**_

_**- Bien entendu Mr Potter. **_

Draspeck conduit Harry derrière son bureau où se trouvait une cheminée que Harry n'avait pas remarqué. Le directeur appuya sur une brique et la cheminée laissa place à une grande arcade. Sur l'invitation de Draspeck, Harry entra et se retrouva dans une salle baignée de lumière. Harry était ébahis devant se qu'il voyait. La salle était entièrement faites avec se qui semblait être des briques en or. Devant lui se tenait une dizaine de porte elles aussi en or sauf quelles était entourées de pierres précieuses qui variait selon le coffre.

_**- Bien Mr Potter comme vous le voyait, il y a dix portes. Chacune pour les dix plus grandes fortunes du pays. A ce jour, vous êtes la première personne à pénétrer dans cette pièce. Vous pouvez choisir le coffre que vous désirez. Pour la première ouverture, nous avons pensé que le futur propriétaire devait « payer » un tribu de sang. Rassurez-vous rien d'énorme mais suffisamment pour que le coffre enregistre la ligne de sang. Quand le tribu à été donné, il suffit de poser sa main sur le coffre et celui-ci verra qui vous êtes. Si vous êtes le propriétaire, le coffre s'ouvre. Si vous êtes un imposteur, vous êtes transporté directement par la porte dans notre geôle la plus inssalubre.**_

_**- Mais cela arrêtera-t-il un mangemort ou un combrioleur professionnel ?**_

_**- Vous posez de bonne question Mr Potter. A part pour vous, toute autre personne devra déposer sa baguette pour pouvoir entrer dans cette salle. Et un cambrioleur ne pourra passer la porte principale avec sa baguette. Celle-ci sera directement renvoyer dans le hall.**_

_**- Porte principal ?**_

_**- Oui. La porte qui se trouve derrière mon bureau est une autre porte dont personne, à part celles que je juge de confiance, ne connaît l'existence.**_

_**- Pourquoi me faites vous tant confiance alors que nous nous rencontrons pour la première fois ?**_

_**- Mr Potter, à vos yeux, que sommes nous ?**_

_**- Vous êtes se que vous semblez être monsieur.**_

_**- Soyer plus précis je vous pris.**_

_**- Vous êtes des gobelins, être magique présent avant l'homme lui-même, vous êtes de grand guerrier et vous faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour avoir un peu plus d'or.**_

_**- Dans les grandes lignes, c'est cela.**_ Acquiesça Draspeck. _**Vous voyez, c'est pour cela que je vous fais confiance. Vous avez répondu sincèrement à ma question et vous nous avez pratiquement bien décris. Une autre personne, ou pire, un mangemort, dirait que nous sommes des créatures. Un mangemort rajouterais en plus que nous ferions un beau tableau de chasse. Donc en résumer, c'est grâce à votre absence de préjugé que je vous fait confiance.**_

_**- Merci beaucoup de cette confiance Mr le directeur.**_

_**- Mais je vous en pris Mr Potter. Mais revenons à nos affaires. Ces nouveaux coffres vous conviennent-ils ?**_

_**- Eh bien, le système à l'air infaillible, je ne vois donc aucun problème à transférer mon or dans un de ces coffres.**_

_**- Parfait Mr Potter. Veuillez procéder au choix de votre nouveau coffre.**_

Harry ferma les yeux. Il tourna la tête à plusieurs reprises et s'arrêta. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva sans grande surprise devant un coffre cerclé d'émeraude. Celles-ci paraissaient presque terne devant la salle faites d'or. Draspeck tendit à Harry un couteau en émeraude. Il était magnifique, limite transparent et d'un vert étincelant. Harry appuya le couteau contre sa paume, ferma les yeux et mit la lame en mouvement. A chaque millimètre effectuer, la lame s'enfonçais un peu plus profondément dans la peau du jeune homme jusqu'à la perforer. Harry termina son geste et vu le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie. Il devait faire vite sinon la prophétie allait rappliquer et refermer la plaie avant que coffre n'ait eu son tribu. Ainsi. Harry appliqua vivement sa main entaillée contre le coffre. A la surprise de Draspeck, la porte s'illumina immédiatement après son contact avec le sang. Lui-même avait laissé sa main collée à la porte pendant une minute avant que la celle-ci ne se contente du sang donner. Harry retira sa main et vit que la plaie était refermée et la prophétie était hors de cause car il ne restait aucune cicatrice.

Soudain Harry recula vivement en voyant une puissante lumière vert émeraude sortir de chacun des joyaux. Il se retourna pour demander à Draspeck si cela était normal mais le visage du directeur lui répondit. Cela n'était pas prévu. Au fur et à mesure, la lumière se dissipa et ils découvrirent tout les deux avec stupeur que les émeraudes resplendissaient. Cette fois-ci, elles n'avaient plus la petite lueur terne qu'elle diffusait il y a quelques secondes. Là, elles avaient plus de luminosités que la salle.

_**- Mr Potter, vous êtes vraiment un être exceptionnel. Les pierres précieuses ne devait en aucun cas avoir une quelconque réaction. Et en plus le résultat est de toutes merveilles.**_

_**Bien maintenant que le tribu a été donné, approchez de la porte et posez la main dessus. Normalement, la porte devrait s'ouvrir facilement.**_

Harry s'exécuta et, comme prévu cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage libre. Harry se retrouva dans une pièce à la mesure incomparable. Puis, il ressortit et le directeur lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Draspeck.

_**- Bien Mr Potter. Maintenant que cela est fait, votre or sera transféré dés demain. Donc, pour aujourd'hui, vous prendrez votre argent comme habituellement. **_

_**- Bien Mr le directeur. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée monsieur.**_

Harry déposa la dague d'émeraude et s'apprêta à sortit quand Draspeck l'interpella.

_**- Mr Potter, connaissez-vous la magie des gobelins ?**_

_**- Non monsieur. Tout ce que je sais, c'est quelle ne peut être pratiqué par un sorcier car la magie gobeline obéit à des lois différentes de celle des sorciers et que les gobelins pratique leur magie sans avoir la nécessité d'une baguette.**_

_**- C'est très bien dit. En effet, les gobelins ont une magie qui leur est propre. Mais cela ne les empêche pas de pouvoir utilisé d'autre magie. Celles que je vais vous montrer combine la magie gobeline à la magie runique. Veuillez approcher.**_

Harry se rapprocha du bureau. Draspeck monta sur son bureau, prit le bras de Harry et le mit à l'horizontale, paume vers le haut et plaça la dague d'émeraude sur son avant bras. Les mains du gobelin s'illuminèrent et il traça des runes, autour de la dague, avec des traits de lumière. Quand il eut terminé, il traça une dernière rune sur le couteau. Harry poussa une plainte sourde, traduisant sa douleur, pendant que la dague était en train de s'incruster dans sa peau. A la fin de l'opération, il ne resta sur le bras du « Survivant » qu'un tatouage composé des runes qu'avait tracé le gobelin et de la dague. Le directeur s'expliqua :

_**- A l'époque où les gobelins étaient encore de grand guerrier, il possédait plusieurs armes qu'ils amenaient sur les champs de bataille. Vous pouvez bien pensez qu'ils ne pouvaient utilisé leurs main pour tenir leurs armes. Ils avait donc mélanger la magie gobeline et runique afin d'avoir leur armes partout avec eux. Ce qui était bien plus pratique. Il suffit que la personne portant le tatouage touche la rune au centre de la lames pour que celle-ci revienne dans la peau. Pour la faire sortir, il suffit plaquer sa main contre le tatouage et de faire sortir un peu de la magie contenu dans votre main. Lorsque la main s'écartera, la lame suivra.**_

_**- Mais cela est inutile pour une personne normale. Il faut pouvoir faire sortir sa magie. Ceux qui ferait de la personne capable de le faire un pratiquant de magie sans baguette.**_

_**- C'est exact. Mais j'ai bien vu que vous aviez compris le principe de la magie sans baguette et que vous aviez commencé à fluidifier votre magie. Il ne vous manque que la dernière et la plus difficile des étapes. Mais après avoir fait le calme dans votre magie, vous devrez encore faire preuve de votre puissance.**_

_**- Pourriez-vous m'aider ?**_ Demanda Harry le regard plein d'espoir. Regard qui ce fit terne devant l'air désolé que prit le directeur.

_**- Malheureusement Mr Potter, cela m'est impossible. Voyez-vous, les gobelins ont leurs magie dés le naissance et ils n'ont pas à faire ce que les sorciers doivent faire pour parvenir à pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Notre flux est dompter dés la naissance. Je doit aussi vous annoncez, qu'à ce jour, vous n'êtes que trois sorciers à être parvenu à ce stade. Et il me semble inutile de vous dire qui sont les deux autres.**_

_**- Dumbledore et Voldemort.**_

_**- C'est exact. Mais eux-mêmes avaient compris le principe bien plus tard que vous. Et le fait que vous n'êtes pas aussi habitué qu'eux à l'utilisation de la baguette magique ne peut que vous aidez dans la tâche que vous entreprenez, car vous ne serez pas freiné par cette habitude qu'est le catalyseur contenu dans les baguette. Je vous adresse mes plus grands encouragements. Revenez donc me voir lorsque vous parviendrez à réunifiez les membres. Nous reparlerons de la dague.**_

_**- Bien monsieur le directeur.**_

_**- Je pense aussi que, entre nous, nous pouvons laissez tomber les formalités. Alors appelez moi Draspeck.**_

_**- Bien Draspeck. Je vous souhaite une agréable journée.**_

_**- Moi de même Harry.**_

Harry ressortit du bureau où Troneck l'attendait. De là, il prirent le couloir d'en face et arrivèrent dans le hall sans la moindre bifurcation.

_**- Mais comment…**_

_**- Ceci, Mr Potter, est une des protections mises en place par le directeur. Mais maintenant, vous seul, à part les gobelins, connaissez le stratagème. En réalité, le sixième virage lance un sort d'oubli sur les non gobelins. Voilà pourquoi vous ne vous souveniez plus de l'aller. Bien maintenant allons dans votre ancien coffre. Il me semble que vous étiez venu pour cela non ?**_

_**- Oui, c'est bien ça. Mais les derniers événements mon quelque peut fait oublier le reste.**_

_**- C'est tout à fait compréhensible monsieur. Vous êtes le premier humain à en savoir autant sur notre magie et de ce que nous pouvons en faire. Venez, suivez moi.**_

Harry suivit le gobelin jusqu'à son coffre où il la somme correspondant à ses besoins.

Ensuite, Troneck le raccompagna à la sortie où le jeune pu enfin prendre une bouffé d'air frais. Hermione et les Weasley l'attendaient en se demandant pourquoi le jeune homme mettait autant de temps. De leur regard interrogateur, Harry en déduit la question et y répondit

_**- Les gobelins ont jugé nécessaire de me faire procéder à un changement de coffre.**_ Expliqua –t-il, en restant assez vague afin de ne pas subir un interrogatoire.

Toute la troupe repartit sur la grande rue du Chemin de Traverse afin d'effectuer les achats nécessaire au bon déroulement de leur année scolaire.

De la journée, il ne se passa rien de remarquable. Mais, moi, l'auteur, pense que notre cher héros n'à pas encore assez eut de problème dans la journée.

Ainsi, après avoir fait leurs achats, ils allèrent dîner au Chaudron Baveur avant de reprendre la poudre de cheminette et de retourner au Terrier.

Harry n'avait qu'une envie, revoir son lit et dormir pendant les cinq derniers jours qui lui restait avant la rentrée afin de pouvoir se remettre des émotions de cette journée. Mais quelque chose en lui, lui disait que la journée n'était pas encore terminée. Quand des hurlements et des explosions parvinrent à leurs oreilles, Harry se mit une note. _« Toujours écouter son instinct quand il pense que tu n'as pas assez bossé de la journée. »_ D'un seul mouvement, tous les client du pub se levèrent et coururent vers l'arcade menant au Chemin de Traverse afin de voir ce qui s'y passait.

La majorité des client, en voyant le problème, poussèrent un cri d'horreur et, pour ceux qui le pouvaient, transplanèrent. Les autres prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et quittèrent le pub.

Il faut dirent qu'ils avaient une bonne raison. Quand une trentaine de mangemorts apparaissent dans une rue bondée de gens, ces derniers ne pense qu'à s'enfuir. Mais cela n'était pas le cas de certains sorciers. En effet, une vingtaine de sorciers était en ce moment même en train de combattre les mangemorts, et une autre vingtaine était déjà à terre, inconscient ou pire. Les Weasley et Hermione étaient déjà partit s'abriter dans un magasin avec d'autres personnes mais Harry était toujours au même endroit, en train de contempler le massacre qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, quand un des agresseurs se retourna et le vit.

_**- Tiens, tiens, mais c'est le petit Potter. Vite attrapez le ! Le maître sera satisfait. Quand à toi Potter, t'a fin est proche et inéluctable°.**_

Harry se trouva immédiatement entouré par quatre mangemorts, baguette magique pointé sur lui. Quand les mangemort s'écrièrent :

_**- Stupéfix !**_

Harry ne put voir qu'une silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs apparaître devant lui. Les quatre sorts l'avaient touché avant l'apparition de cette mystérieuse personne, il perdit connaissance.

Fin du chapitre

Eh oui je suis méchant mais vous pouvez pas me faire du mal car si j'avais continué à écrire, j'en aurait eu pour trois jours à bouclé le chapitre.

Donc voilà ma raison. De plus vous savez maintenant à quoi ressemble notre chère OC (en vraiment très vague alors, mais vous la connaîtrez mieux au prochain chapitre.

Voilà

La compagnie Shadow-kawaii espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment en compagnie de ce chapter

° Dico : inéluctable : Un fait inéluctable et un fait qui ne peut que ce produire, quelque soit les moyen mit en œuvre pour l'évité. _Ex : la mort est inéluctable pour chacun (sauf si j'arrive à trouver Flamel et que je lui vole sa pierre philosophale.)_

**Réponse aux reviews.**

**kamomille: bon comme tu l'espérais, tu viens de découvrir notre chère OC. même si cela reste une très, mais alors très, vague description.**

**mikamic et Gwladys Evans: puisque vous aimez, voilà la suite. Elle vous plait ?**

_**Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Tout peut changer, il suffit de le vouloir.**

**Disclamer**: tout le monde sait ce que l'on met ici mais je vais le redire, tout est à J.K.R. sauf ce qui est a moi (logique vous me direz)

Bon, je suis gentil et j'ai pas envie de vous laisser ruminer sur qui est ce mystèrieux OC. Alors, comme vous l'avez compris, c'est une fille, elle s'appelle... comme si j'allais vous le dire. a vous de lire

Euh… Quoi dire. J'ai épuisé mon stock d'imbécillité à écrire… Bon alors on va être sérieux un petit peu pour une fois.

Alors, comment trouver vous cette fic ? Elle n'est pas trop tirée par les cheveux ? Personnellement, moi, je l'apprécie de plus en plus. J'adore le sadisme dont je peux faire preuve à l'égard de ce cher héros des temps moderne à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Mais maintenant place au repos, car je rappelle à Harry que le retour à Poudlard et dans cinq jour.

(Vous voyer à quelle point je suis sadique niark, niark)

Mais bon, lançons l'envoie du chapitre au titre plus que mystérieux

_**- Discussion**__ « Pensée » (incursion délibérer de l'auteur)_

**Chapitre 5 :** Elle……, quelques réponses et magie

Hina, jeune fille de presque seize ans, grande, de longs cheveux noirs parsemés de lueur bleu et possédant de grands yeux couleur d'or, venait de passer un mois en étant dans un état lamentable. Elle était prise de bouffé de chaleur _(nda : rien à voir avec un quelconque problème mensuel typiquement féminin) _et se rêves étaient peuplés de lueur verte émeraude provenant d'yeux qui semblait venir de nulle part. ils était juste là et la regardait à longueur de temps. Et à chaque fois, son cœur s'emballait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, que le propriétaire se matérialise pour pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras et regarder encore plus profondément dans ces yeux vert.

Hina était tombé folle amoureuse de ce regard. Chose plus ardu ? Savoir à qui appartenait ces yeux. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ce regard était présent même lorsqu'elle atteignait la Sphère (O_ui la même que celle d'Harry. Coïncidence ? Pas du tout.)_, ce qui rendait sa concentration beaucoup plus compliquer. Elle pensait que, de ce fait, cette personne devait posséder les mêmes attributs et être un Elémental tout comme elle. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Normalement, les Elémentals était des êtres d'une si grande rareté que le dernier avait été tué il y a plus de 1200 ans. C'était son propre maître, ou maîtresse étant donné que le maître est une femme _(mais je garde le fait qu'elle restera en temps que maître. Maîtresse ayant à mes oreilles, une trop forte consonance sado-masochiste)_, descendant du savoir, savoir et non capacité, des Elémentals, qui le lui avait appris. Alors s'il y en avait environ un tout les mille ans, comment était-il possible qu'il y en aie deux aujourd'hui comme elle semblait le croire ? Quand elle avait posé la question à son maître, celle-ci s'était muré dans sa concentration afin d'y voir une explication. Elle lui annonça quelque jour plus tard qu'elle allait faire sa rentré à Poudlard, directement en sixième année _(Ah non, là y a trop de coïncidence. C'est suspect.)_ et que cela était déjà réglé avec le directeur, Albus Dumbledore.

Hina savait qu'une fois dans l'école, elle devrait faire attention à masqué sa véritable force magique. Car, étant pratiquante du savoir des Elémentals, elle possédait limite plus de puissance que le directeur de l'école, elle savait faire des chose qu'une personne de seize ans ne devait pouvoir faire. Et aussi, ne sachant faire que de la magie sans baguette, elle avait dû s'en faire une fausse, composé uniquement du bois, sans le catalyseur magique. Elle était partit sur le célèbre Chemin de Traverse pour prendre ses fournitures. Elle était partit cinq jours avant la rentrée scolaire.

Pendant quelle faisait ses achats, son malaise s'était accentué et elle avait plus chaud que jamais. Puis, dans l'après-midi, elle fut soudain prise d'une violente douleur sur une de ses mains. Elle ne le savait pas mais à ce même moment, Harry était en train d'ouvrir son nouveau coffre. La douleur la prit à nouveau quelque minutes plus tard.

Puis, elle était repartit auprès de son maître, qui avait dû s'absenter, avec ses nouvelles possessions. Mais ce fut après avoir dîner qu'elle s'était sentit plus mal que jamais. C'était à en pleurer. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien mais elle savait que ce mal-être ne venait pas d'elle. Elle remonta la source et transplana pour se retrouver sur le Chemin de Traverse, près du Chaudron Baveur. Immédiatement, elle vit les mangemort qui l'entourait et repéra la source de sa douleur quand elle entendit le son d'une personne qui s'effondrait sur le sol. Elle sortit sa baguette factice et lança des sorts mineur sur les mangemort, mais suffisamment puissant pour les faire reculer.

Certain sort qu'elle lançait était certes mineur, mais leur puissance fit que les quatre mangemort se retrouvèrent inconscient au bout de quelques minutes. Aussitôt, elle se retourna, prit le bras du jeune homme par terre et s'apprêta à transplaner avant que quelqu'un ne s'attarde sur elle.

_**- HARRY !!**_

Hina se retourna pour voir une qui appelait comme ça et vu une fille de son âge avec des cheveux mi-long s'élancer vers elle, Hina avisât aussi des personne aux cheveux de feu qui allaient la suivre. Mais la brune avait eu assez de temps pour mémoriser son visage. Alors, elle rangea sa baguette et lança, sans baguette, un sort d'amnésie léger afin qu'elle n'oublie que son visage ou alors, que celui-ci devienne brumeux dans le souvenir de la brune. Hina n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et transplana près de son maître. Celui-ci étant absent, elle s'occupa elle-même du jeune homme sans se douter qu'il s'agissait du célèbres Harry Potter. De toute façon, elle ne savait même pas qui était Harry Potter. Elle n'en avait même jamais entendu parlé car, étant assez studieuse, elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'actualité people dont elle se préoccupait même pas. Pour elle, elle avait devant ses yeux une personne venant de se prendre un quelconque sort lancé par quatre personnes. Donc, il avait besoin de soin.

Harry était de son coté inconscient. Ce qui, après quatre stupéfix, est une chose tout a fait logique. Sans surprise, il se retrouva immédiatement dans la Sphère. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Maintenant, il se sentait observé par l'un des quatre paysages, celui de la terre. Un autre fait étrange était le petit espace représentant le monde réel qui avait, lui, disparue. Il ne savait pas où il était. Sans plus s'en préoccuper, il se mit en transe afin de tenter la réunification de sa magie.

Hina venait de finir les soins sur Harry. Elle s'éloigna du corps pour retrouver sa Sphère. Mais là, comme superposé à la sienne, elle vit une autre Sphère. Celle-ci était habitée par un jeune homme qu'elle voyait de dos. Lentement, elle contourna la silhouette pour se mettre face à lui. Elle failli pousser un cri et regagna son corps afin de ne pas trahir sa présence. Chose faite, elle laissa libre cour à sa surprise et se mit à respirer rapidement. Elle porta son regard sur le lit devant elle. La personne quelle venait de soigner et celle qu'elle venait de voir dans la Sphère était la même. Donc elle venait de trouver le deuxième Elémental. Et par la même occasion, le propriétaire des yeux émeraude qui la traquait depuis un mois.

Quelque temps après être entré dans sa Sphère, Harry avait ressenti une perturbation de la magie qui l'entourait. La présence dans le paysage de la terre avait était rejoint par la présence du paysage de … de nulle part. Aucun des autres paysages n'avait changé. La présence venait de son espace. Au moment où il ouvrit les yeux, il vit une personne en train de s'effacer devant lui. Il ne put rien distingué de la silhouette hormis qu'elle était féminine.

Hina se remit de sa surprise. Et elle se mit à contempler le visage d'Harry. Ce visage était rongé par la douleur, la peine. Mais elle décelait aussi une grande douceur et de l'amour à revendre, autant qu'à prendre. On voyait au premier coup d'œil que cette personne avait vécu de bien triste chose. Puis elle superposa les yeux émeraude de ses rêves et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ces yeux allaient à merveille à leur propriétaire. Son cœur n'en battit que plus vite encore, si cela était encore possible.

Brisant sa contemplation, son maître entra dans la maison où ils vivaient, elle et son élève. N'étant ni Elémental, ni sorcière puissant, elle avait hérité de la sagesse de ses descendants qui était eux de puissants sorciers, et de plus, elle était le gardien du savoir des Elémentals. Tout cela pour dire qu'elle ne ressentit pas de présence étrangère. Hina descendit à se moment, nous faisant enfin part du son de sa voix.

_**- Maître, j'ai enfin réussi à retrouver les yeux émeraude qui me hantaient depuis plus d'un mois.**_ Dit-elle d'une petite voix douce et contenant une grande chaleur qui ne suffisait pas à retenir son excitation.

_**- Bien, et qui est il ?**_ Demanda le maître

_**- Je ne sais pas maître. Mais apparemment, il s'est fait attaquer par quatre mangemort et il s'est pris leurs sorts de plein fouet.**_

Et elle lui conta alors sa journée et particulièrement sur l'attaque des mangemorts. Le maître qui s'était tendu au début de la conversation se décontracta quand elle put voir, ou plutôt entendre, que sa jeune élève avait fait ce qu'il fallait afin que personne ne la remarque, ou la reconnaisse. Pour les mangemorts qui l'avait vu, cela n'était pas trop fâcheux mais, pour la jeune fille brune, cela aurait put poser quelque problème mais, Hina avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour préserver son anonymat, et cela la rassurait.

_**- Maître, je pense qu'il est Elémental comme moi.**_

_**- Non Hina. Pas comme toi. Car même si cela est la première fois que deux Elémental coexiste, chaque Elémental est unique.**_

_**- Pensez-vous que nous puissions communiquer une fois dans nos Sphère respective ?**_

_**- Je ne peux te répondre Hina. Comme je te l'ai dis, cela est la première fois que deux Elémental coexiste. Cela est donc une nouvelle branche de la magie des Elémentals qui s'ouvre à nous. Et cette branche et entièrement neuve et n'a jamais été exploré. Cette tâche me seras dévolus et je pourrais transmettre se savoir afin que cette possibilité ne se perde pas au fils des siècles. Pour savoir si tu peut communiquer avec lui en étant dans vos Sphère, le seul moyen de le savoir, c'est de le faire.**_

_**- Bien maître.**_

Hina remonta les escaliers et se repositionna au centre de la pièce qui abritait Harry. Elle plongea dans sa Sphère et se retrouva, comme précédemment, dans le dos de Harry.

Harry commençait à s'énerver car il ne faisait que cumuler les échecs. A chaque tentative, sa magie reprenait le dessus et se remettait à couler n'importe comment.

Puis une nouvelle perturbation se fit sentir. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry sortit de sa transe, il se leva lentement, et se retourna rapidement … Afin de retomber par terre. Il pensait avoir eu une vision, il venait de voir une jeune fille, à peu près son âge, des cheveux noirs avec des reflet bleu électrique qui tombait jusqu'au niveau de ses omoplates. Son visage rayonnait la douceur mais il fut choquer pas les yeux qui fixaient les siens. Les yeux de cette fille étaient de couleur d'or, colorés de quelques petites pointes de violet. Le résultat était magnifique et son regard envoya Harry baigner dans un océan de douceur et de bonheur. Sa silhouette était, au yeux de Harry, parfaite, ni trop élargit, ni squelettique. Harry se sentit comme un poisson hors de l'eau, et pour cause, pendant qu'il regardait la jeune fille devant lui, il était tellement subjugué par sa beauté qu'il en avait oublier certains principes de base, tels que respirer. Devant ce spectacle, Hina eut un léger rire en voyant la tête de Harry.

_**- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hina et c'est moi qui t'ai sortit du cercle de mangemorts dans lequel tu étais.**_

_**- Euh…Bon…bonjour, euh… moi je m'appelle Ha…Harry et je te rem… remercie d'être venu… euh… à…à mon secours.**_

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rougisse autant et qu'il se mette à bégayait comme un idiot. Même l'auteur ne le sait pas, ceci est un pur mystère. Mais Harry n'avait lui-même pas remarqué l'état de Hina. Car celle-ci paraissait être sur le point de faire une crise. Elle commençait à avoir des tremblements qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler. Le pire ? C'était qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, son corps avait désespérément envie de se jeté au cou d'Harry et de l'embrasser. Sa poitrine commençait à lui faire mal tellement son cœur s'efforçait, apparemment, à vouloir lui briser quelque côte afin de pouvoir battre plus librement. Rien qu'avec un regard dans les yeux d'Harry lui avait procurer un immense sentiment de bien être et elle sentait des papillons dans son ventre.

_(Allez je continue dans les sentiments d'amour largement exagérer)_

Un nouveau problème vient s'immiscer dans la scène. L'envie qu'avait Hina commençait à s'introduire dans les sens d'Harry.

Les deux adolescents, ne pouvant contenir leurs pulsions, se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre. Comme dans Alerte à Malibu _(vive les références)_, la scène se mit au ralentit au plus grand malheur des deux jeunes. Au bout d'un moment, qui leurs parut une éternité, leurs mains commencèrent à se toucher, lentement, leur corps se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un tendre baiser.

Le maître qui était sur le pas de la porte resta figé de stupeur. Les deux corps devant elle commençaient à être entouré d'une lumière moitié or moitié émeraude et commençaient à s'élever à quelque centimètre de l'endroit où ils étaient.

Dans la Sphère, les deux Elémentals étaient entraînés par leur passion. Hina, n'y tenant plus, s'accrocha désespérément au cou d'Harry en pressant la bout de sa langue sur les lèvres du jeune homme afin qu'elle puisse laisser libre court à sa passion. Harry obtempéra, leurs appendices se caressant mutuellement, et suivit la jeune fille dans les profondeurs de la passion

Du point de vue du maître d'Hina, les événements tournaient à l'Apocalypse. La lumière qui émanait d'eux commençait à l'aveugler et les éléments étaient déchaînés. Les flammes des chandelles avaient triplé d'ampleur, un vent violent empêchait quiconque d'entré dans la pièce, l'eau du verre poser sur une des tables était parti en vacance et un léger tremblement de terre se fit sentir. Le maître décida de quitter la pièce, étant donné qu'elle en avait vu assez pour instruire le futur descendant du savoir Elémental. Et, de toute façon, elle était totalement impuissante devant la démonstration de puissance des deux adolescents.

Une fois leurs sens assouvi _(je rassure, ils ne se sont qu'embrassés, alors les chauds lapins attendez un peu et calmez vos ardeurs)_, Harry et Hina restèrent un long moment à se regarder l'un l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, jamais il n'avait pensé rencontrer l'Amour de cette manière. Puis après de longues, trèèèèès lonnnngues minutes, Harry se mit à parler :

_**- Hina, comment ce fait-il que tu sois ici, je pensais que seul moi pouvais pénétrer cet endroit ?**_

_**- Et bien c'est tout simplement que nous sommes pareil. Je possède moi aussi un tel endroit, c'est ce qui me fait dire que nous sommes pareil. Nous sommes des Elémentals. M…**_

_**- Attend, attend. Dis-moi d'abord ce qu'est un Elémental. **_

_**- Eh bien, moi-même je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est. D'après mes suppositions, je dirais que nous somme là pour détruire la source du Mal comme les autres avant nous. Si je suppose cela c'est parce que je ne ressent aucune noirceur en moi et même si toi tu possède un brin de noir en toi, je ne pense pas que nous sommes voué à nous entre tuer. Mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus mais mon maître est une descendante de notre savoir et m'enseigne ce savoir, même si elle ne me dit pas tout.**_

_**- Et actuellement, où est ce maître ?**_

_**- Je pense qu'elle doit attendre ton réveil dans le salon.**_

_**- Ok, même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je suis inconscient et surtout incapable de voir ou regagner mon corps, mais ce n'est pas grave. Deuxième questions, je suis où.**_

_**- Chez mon maître, dans une petite campagne au nord de l'Ecosse.**_

_**- Et Hermione et les Weasley, ils sont où ? Savent-ils où je suis ? **_Devant l'air interrogateur d'Hina, Harry décrit les différents personnages qui était avec lui sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Hina lui raconta, sans rien omettre, ce qui s'était déroulé dans la rue depuis qu'elle était arrivée auprès de lui. Et que cela faisait une journée qu'elle s'occuper de lui.

_**- Quoi !! Je suis là depuis un jour ?**_

_**- Oui, mais ne sachant pas quel type de sort les mangemorts t'avais lancé, j'ai préféré ne rien faire pour ne pas t'abîmer plus que tu ne l'étais.**_

_**- Merci pour cette tendre intention. Ils ne m'ont lancé qu'un simple « stupéfix ». Donc un bon « enervatum » devrait suffire même si j'ai été touché à quatre reprises.**_

_**- D'accord, je m'occupe de ça. Je te réanime alors prépare toi.**_

_**- A quoi ?**_

Mais il ne reçut jamais de réponse à cette question. Et, au moment où Hina lançait le sort de réanimation, Harry vit le petit espace représentant le monde réel revenir. Il émit la pensé de regagner son corps et, dés que cela fut fait, il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir Hina qui se jetait sur lui, le couvrant de baisers _(encore ??), _puis elle se blottit dans ses bras comme un petit chat réclamant de la chaleur. Harry s'installa un peu plus confortablement pour accueillir cette personne dont il ne connaissait rien. Mais il savait qu'il lui porterait, chaque jour, tout l'amour qu'il pourrait lui donné. Ils était à deux doigts de s'endormir quand Harry entendit la voix du maître appelé sont élève. Hina se dégagea, à grand regret, des bras de son amoureux pour descendre. Mais ce dont ne s'attendait pas Harry, c'est qu'il fut, lui aussi, entraîné au rez-de-chaussée. Apparemment, Hina avait décidé qu'il rencontrerait son maître maintenant. Et ça, Harry ne s'y attendait pas, car il aurait aimé qu'ils restent blottit l'un contre l'autre.

_**- Maître !**_ S'écria Hina. _**Il est enfin réveillé.**_

_**- Tiens donc. Ainsi donc notre nouvel Elémental n'est autre que notre célèbre Harry Potter.**_ Harry tiqua._** Comment allez-vous Harry ?**_

_**- Bien mieux depuis mon réveil monsieur.**_

_**- Parfait. Parfait. Je pense,**_ le maître eut un grand sourire, _**que vous avez fait connaissance, au vus des différents phénomènes qui se sont produit tout à l'heure.**_

Le maître aurait voulu les m'être mal à l'aise, elle ne s'y serait pas mieux prit. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rougir jusqu'au oreilles. Les présentations continuèrent

_**- Bien alors avant toute chose, et pour que tu ne me prennes pas pour une personne tyrannique, je précise que je n'exige pas de mes élèves qu'il m'appelle maître. Encore moins maîtresse. Apparemment, c'est juste le rêve de certaines adolescentes en mal de discipline et qui sont un peu masochiste sur les bords.**_

A ces mots, Hina le fixa de son regard et pris un air outré. S'en était trop. La tête de Harry ajouté à la pose d'Hina, le maître éclata de rire, bientôt suivit du jeune couple.

_**- Bien revenons en à notre sujet. Oui, j'en étais où ? Ah oui. Donc je m'appelle Eléa McLoy et, comme a dût te le dire Hina, je suis héritière de tout le savoir accumuler sur vos possibilités, puissance, ou autre acte de magie concernant les Elémentals. Même si l'arrivée d'un deuxième Elémental va quelque peut bouleversé les données ; mais je pense que l'enseignement individuel restera identique. Ce que vous pouvez faire ensemble, ce sera à vous de le découvrir, et bien sûr de m'en faire part afin que cela soit transmis à mon futur héritier. Je précise que l'Héritier du Savoir n'est pas forcement le descendant du précédent. Il est choisit par l'Héritier en poste, suivant quelques critères et aussi quelques phénomènes précis et unique. Bon je voulais attendre un peu mais je vais devoir vous raconter dans les grandes lignes votre histoire. Venez.**_

Eléa les conduisit dans le salon où chacun pris place sur un fauteuil. Enfin Harry et Eléa prirent des fauteuils. Hina avait prévu un siège bien plus chaud et confortable, les genoux d'Harry. Elle y prit place et cala sa tête dans le coup de son bien-aimé.

_**- Bien commençons. Alors, les Elémentals ont été créé lors de l'apparition des sorciers, il y a environs 15000 ans. Et comme toute source de pouvoir apporte aussi une envie d'avoir plus de pouvoir, les sorciers se sont combattus créant ainsi le concept de Bien et de Mal. J'expliquerais pourquoi ce concept est complètement stupide. Mais tous les sorciers recherchant plus de pouvoir ne sont pas « mauvais ». Certains sorciers qui s'évertuaient à la recherche de la paix ont cherché le moyen d'être plus puissants, afin de protéger la paix au bout de quelque temps après l'apparition des sorciers, environ un siècle plus tard, une grande guerre fit rage entre les mages blanc et noir. Vers la fin du combat, les mages blancs étaient en train de se faire décimer. Le Conclave, qui réunissait les dix plus puissants mages, s'est retiré du combat afin de procéder à une invocation. Ainsi naquit une entité qui, sur la demande de ses invocateurs, fit changer le déroulement de la bataille et ainsi donner la victoire au blanc. Quelque années plus tard, certain des mages blancs qui avaient combattu basculèrent vers la magie noire et procédèrent à, non pas une invocation, mais une matérialisation. Ainsi, c'est le Mal qui prit forme. Et ainsi, tous les mille ans, le Mal combat l'Elémental, et comme tout les mille ans, les deux s'entre-tue. Là et le but de l'Héritier du Savoir, moi. Afin que l'Elémental n'ait pas à réapprendre toutes ses capacités, il y à cinq mille ans, l'Elémental qui venait de défaire le Mal une fois de plus procéda à un acte de grande magie sur un sorcier afin de lui transmettre tout son savoir. Et avant de mourir, lui confia la mission de perpétuer se savoir afin que le prochain apprenne plus vite afin de pouvoir se consacrer à de nouvelles capacités et ainsi pouvoir défaire le Mal une fois pour toute car Il revient sans cesse. Il faut que l'Elémental reste en vie afin de pouvoir briser le sort de matérialisation qui affecte le Mal.**_

_**- Mais, maître, vous m'avez pourtant dit que la dernière bataille remonte à environ 1200 ans. **_Fit remarquer Hina

_**- **_Et_** je ne t'ai pas menti. Ceci et la première fois que cela se présente. Le Mal et l'Elémental on deux siècles de retard.**_

_**- Excusez-moi madame…**_

_**- Harry je te le dit gentiment cette fois-ci. Appelle moi encore une fois madame et tu te retrouveras sous une forme indistincte le restant de tes jours. Le tout cumulé avec un petit sort de permanence ce qui fait que ta chère Hina ne pourra pas te sauver, toute Elémental qu'elle soit alors appelle moi Eléa. **_Le coupa Eléa dans un grand sourire sadique. Euh, très, très sadique

Harry déglutit. C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours, même si pour lui cela ne faisant que quelques heures, que quelqu'un s'adressait à lui avec un tel sourire, les premiers étant les jumeaux Weasley.

_**- Bien Eléa. Juste pour savoir, est-ce le Mal pourrait, cette fois-ci, prendre l'apparence d'une certaine personne ?**_

_**- Harry, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire oui, mais malheureusement le Mal et bien plus puissant et dangereux que cet idiot de Voldemort.**_

Harry était sidéré, non seulement, une autre personne venait de prononçait le nom de Voldemort, mais en plus, cette même personne venait d'insulter le Mage Noir, comme si elle le faisait tout les jours. Mais une personne ne comprenait plus. En effet Hina se posait la question de qui était Voldemort ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle posa donc la question à son maître.

_**- Eh bien, disons que Voldemort est un mage noir particulièrement puissant et cruel. Il ne vit que pour la destruction des moldus, et de leurs enfants sorciers. Pour plus de détails, vois ça directement avec Harry. Mais même s'il est puissant, Voldemort est loin d'égaler la puissance et la cruauté du Mal.**_

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Harry, qui devait déjà tuer Voldemort, devait maintenant faire face à un nouvel ennemi donc il ne savait rien. Comment pouvait-il vaincre le Mal alors qu'il ne pouvait même pas abattre le Lord Noir

_**- Bien, maintenant que le petit cour d'histoire est terminé, nous allons manger et après, entraînement avec un nouveau protagoniste.**_

Harry crut mal entendre. Cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas allait l'entraîner, et puis d'abord, entraînement de quoi. Harry aurait voulu restais avec Hina dans ses bras. L'entraînement avec une personne capable d'afficher un tel sourire sadique quand elle en parlait, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Et puis il fallait prévenir les Weasley qui devait s'inquiéter, avoir prévenu Dumbledore qui, lui, devait avoir retourné le pays en entier. Il en parla à Eléa puis Harry écrivit une lettre pendant le repas.

_Mme Weasley,_

_Ne vous inquiéter pas, je vais bien._

_Dites à Ron et à Hermione que je les verrais le premier septembre à King Cross._

_Cordialement_

_Harry. J. Potter_

Mais Harry n'avait pas pensée à comment envoyer la lettre. Eléa lui disait qu'elle et Hina n'avaient personne à qui envoyer des lettres et, de ce fait, n'avait pas de hiboux quand un volatile entra en trombe par la fenêtre ouverte du salon. Un éclair passa devant eux pour ce poser devant Harry. La chouette, car s'en était une, mordit sauvagement le doigt de Harry et se mit à le regarder avec un regard plein de reproche.

_**- Hedwige !! **_S'écria Harry en reconnaissant sa propre chouette.

Hedwige pencha la tête sur le coté. Son maître venait de l'abandonner mais pourtant, il semblait très heureux qu'elle soit devant lui. L'animal ne compris pas tout et décida de pardonner à Harry.

Afin que sa chouette puisse se reposer, Harry décida d'envoyer la lettre le lendemain matin. Il finit de manger tout heureux de pouvoir voir sa chouette à ses cotés.

Quand le repas pris fin, Harry se tourna la tête en mettant le masque du supplicié demandant grâce. Eléa et Hina éclatèrent de rire.

_**- Pas de pitié pour les condamnés. **_Susurra Eléa pendant que Harry commençait à supplier Hina

_**- Désoler mon cœur, mais je ne peux rien faire pour toi. **_Puis rajouta à voix basse. _**Et puis tu n'auras tes câlins que si tu travail bien.**_

Harry lui jeta un regard genre « _tu me le paieras »_ puis suivit Eléa pendant qu'Hina pensait à l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour le jeune Homme pendant qu'elle rangeait la table.

Harry arriva dans le salon où l'attendait déjà Eléa.

_**- Bien Harry avant toute chose, dit moi comment tu as connu l'existence de la sphère.**_

_**- Après une discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore il y à un peu plus d'un mois**_

_« C'est à ce moment là qu'Hina a commencé à voir ses yeux. » _Pensa le maître.

_**- Il m'a annoncé une chose, et ma réaction à entraîner plusieurs perturbations dans les éléments. Quand je me suis calmé, je me suis évanoui, et je me suis retrouvé directement dans la Sphère. J'ai vu les quatre paysages, qui entourait un espace blanc avec sous mes pieds, un petit espace où je pouvais voir mon corps. Comme il ne se passait rien et que cela faisait deux heures que j'étais coincé là, J'ai pensé à regagner mon corps et c'est ce qui c'est passé. Je me suis réveillé dans la réalité.**_

_**- Bien. C'est à peu près comme cela la première fois.**__ « Cet enfant sera d'une grande puissance. Normalement les éléments ne réagissent pas la première fois ». __**Sinon**__, __**à tu découvert autre chose ?**_

_**- Oui, le lendemain, j'ai commencé à ressentir une présence. Comme cela n'arrive normalement que quand il s'agit de Voldemort, j'ai pris peur. Puis, j'ai commencé à ressentir des différences donc j'ai pensé que cela ne pouvait être lui. Alors j'ai voulu retrouver cette présence. J'ai réfléchit au problème et je me suis dit que je pourrait faire comme un sonar sur les bateaux moldu.**_

_**- Oui, je sais se que c'est. C'est une bonne idée que tu as eue. Continue.**_

_**- Alors j'ai commencé à vouloir faire sortir ma magie. Mais pour cela il fallait que je réussisse à la prendre. Je me suis concentré et je l'ai trouvé. Mais comme elle était insaisissable, j'ai donc commencé à vouloir réorganiser le flux.**_

_**- Bien comment t'y es-tu pris ?**_

_**- J'ai coupé le flux au niveau de chaque membre et je l'ai réorganisé membres par membres. Mais je rencontre quelques difficultés à réunir les membres à nouveau. J'ai aussi remarqué que temps que j'ai les barrages dans ma magie, je ne peut pas la pratiquer.**_

_**- C'est parfait. Comme tu as du le penser, une fois que tu auras maîtriser le flux, tu sera alors en possibilité de pratiqué la magie sans baguette. **__« Il m'étonne de plus en plus. Comment a-t-il put découvrir toute cette théorie et surtout la mettre en pratique seul ? ». __**Harry, as-tu put réintégrer la Sphère depuis la première fois.**_

_**- A chaque fois que je m'endors, comme ça j'ai put continuer à travailler pendant ce temps. Et, comme je viens de le découvrir après l'épisode du Chemin de Traverse, à chaque fois que je suis inconscient. La différence est que, suite à un sort comme le « stupéfix », je ne peux reprendre mon corps temps que le sort est actif.**_

_**- C'est parfait. A la vitesse où tu assimiles les choses, tu te retrouveras rapidement au niveau d'Hina. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, je vais te lancer un petit défi. Avec l'aide d'Hina, qui à fluidifier sa magie suivant le même plan que toi, tu as trois jours, jusqu'à ton retour en classe, pour pouvoir réunifier ta magie, à ce moment là du devras faire preuve de ta puissance pour pouvoir l'utiliser, et apprendre comment regagner la Sphère quand tu le veux, sans dormir ni t'évanouir, en te concentrant.**_

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. Retrouvé la Sphère ne devrais pas posé de sérieux problème avec l'aide d'Hina. Mais réunifier sa magie, aoutch, il allait avoir beaucoup, très beaucoup du mal.

_**- Rappel toi Harry, trois jours. Sinon je me demande comment tu expliqueras au professeur de Poudlard le fait que tu ne puisses plus faire les sorts les plus simples.**_

Ah oui, vu comme ça, ça devenait de suite beaucoup plus motivant. Harry n'y avait pas pensé. Effectivement, le défi devenait de suite légitime. Il alla voir Hina qui venait de terminer le vaisselle du déjeuner.

_**- Hina, je pense que je vais avoir besoin de toi.**_

_**- Pourquoi ?**_

_**- J'ai trois jour pour fluidifier ma magie. J'ai déjà fait chaque membre mais je bloque pour la réunifier. Il faut en plus que d'ici trois jours, je sois capable de pouvoir me rendre dans la Sphère sans m'endormir et quand je le veux.**_

_**- Pourquoi as-tu seulement trois jours ?**_

_**- Dans trois jours, je rentre en sixième année à Poudlard et qu'il faut que je soit de nouveau capable de pratiquer la magie.**_

_**- Vraie ? Tu es à Poudlard ? Et en sixième année ?**_ s'exclama Hina

_**-Bah oui. Pourquoi.**_

Hina se jeta au coup d'Harry pour l'embrasser.

_**- Oh Harry c'est génial. Moi aussi je rentre à Poudlard cette année et directement en sixième. On pourra se voir tout le temps.**_

_**-Tu… tu rentres à Poudlard pour la première fois.**_

_**- Oui, Eléa me la dit il y a un peu moins d'un mois. Quand je t'ai sauvé des mangemorts, je venais de rentrer après avoir été acheter mes fournitures. Tiens ça me fait penser à quelque chose, qu'est-ce qui c'est passer vers midi ? J'ai eu une douleur à la main.**_

_**- Ah ça ? Je ne sais pas comment tu as put le ressentir, mais j'ai dû me faire cette blessure pour ouvrir un nouveau coffre à Gringotts.**_

Harry lui expliqua donc le processus d'ouverture du coffre.

_**- Sinon Hina, tu pourras m'aider pour ma magie.**_

_**- Oui, sans problème. Mais je ne sais pas si se sera possible en trois jour, même si tu essayes depuis un mois. Moi j'ai mis sept ans.**_

Oui, effectivement, trois jours, ce serait peut-être un peu court.

Harry et Hina partirent donc dans la chambre de cette dernière afin qu'Harry puisse procéder.

_**- Avant, tu vas devoir te concentrer et penser très fort à la Sphère pour pouvoir t'y rendre. Car une forte concentration te demandera beaucoup d'énergie et quand tu finiras, tu seras épuisé ce qui n'est pas le cas quand tu y seras.**_

_**- Oui j'avais remarqué cela.**_

_**- Bien finis la parlotte. Vas dans la Sphère, je t'y attendrais.**_

_**- C'est possible d'avoir un câlin avant.**_

_**- Mr Potter, vous devriez savoir que l'on n'a rien sans rien. Vous aurez donc votre câlin en me rejoignant. Et plus vite tu le feras, plus vite tu me retrouveras.**_

L'air boudeur, Harry vit Hina se concentrer et bientôt, il ne ressentit plus son aura. Alors, obéissant aux ordres de sa demoiselle, Harry se concentra sur sa Sphère en se remémorant chaque détail. Sans s'en rendre compte, il y arriva. Mais sa concentration l'ayant coupé de ses sens, il ne le sentit pas et garda les yeux fermés. Hina fut surprise de le voir arriver aussi vite. Mais elle remarqua rapidement qu'Harry n'avait pas sentit le changement d'environnement. Hina, elle, ressentait toujours un petit malaise indiquant qu'elle venait d'arriver. Voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait pas, elle repartit auprès de son maître. En revenant à la réalité, elle put voir que le corps d'Harry était entouré de son aura. Elle possédait plusieurs couleurs et mêlait le bleu, le rouge, le blanc et le marron, l'aura normal des Elémentals. Du vert, cela devait être l'aura propre d'Harry, la sienne étant dorée. Elle pouvait aussi voir du noir dont elle ne savait ce qu'il faisait là. Elle se promit de lui poser la question.

Harry continuait sa transe. Il réessaya de réunir sa magie. Mais avec une nouvelle approche. Il essayait maintenant de faire la même chose que depuis un mois, mais cette fois, en le faisant en douceur, lentement, procédant centimètre par centimètre. Il allait réussir à réunir le coté gauche quand il perdit le contrôle de son flux. Atteint d'une soudaine envie de réussir, il se remit à l'ouvrage.

Eléa et Hina, venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Il était actuellement 22h et Harry n'avait pas bougé. Mais son aura prenait de temps en temps plus d'ampleur avant de revenir à sa taille initiale.

Le lendemain fut identique au premier jour. Harry ne bougeait pas. Et Hina commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle voulait surtout se blottir dans ses bras car elle en mourrait d'envie depuis qu'Harry le lui avait demandé la veille.

Deuxième jour identique, aucun changement.

Aujourd'hui, 1er septembre, heure : 5h du matin. Aucun changement. Harry ne bougeait pas, et Hina ne pouvait dormir, et ce depuis que Harry était en transe. Elle avait beau faire des aller retour dans la Sphère, Harry ne percevait pas sa présence. Hina commençait à avoir peur. Eléa lui avait déjà parlait de personne, qui, s'étant plongé dans une transe si profonde, qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais réveillé et avait fini par mourir. Elle ne voulait pas perdre l'amour qu'elle venait tout juste de trouver.

C'était déjà sa énième tentative de réunification. Harry était tellement plongé dans son labeur et sa concentration qu'il en avait oublié le temps qui passait. Quelle jour était on ? Pour Harry, on devait être le 30 août. Mais Harry s'en fichait. Il ne comptait pas revenir à la réalité temps qu'il n'avait pas réunit sa magie. Répétant les échecs, Harry avait utilisé une autre méthode. Il avait créé plusieurs petits chemins afin de dompter le flux. Et il venait de les finir. Petit à petit, il commença à les irrigués. Réduisant l'imperméabilité de ses barrages, sa magie commençait à s'écouler doucement en suivant les différents chemins. L'exercice touchait à sa fin, il avait réussi. Correction. Il devait encore travailler. Son flux était encore trop coupé. Il devait abandonner les chemins qu'il avait fait. Il décida, que, pour que sa magie ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il allait supprimer les chemins en un coups afin que sa magie reste comme elle était, s'élargissant juste de façon à nourrir chacune de ses cellules. 3…2…1…on coupe tout. Tout s'enchaîna. Sa magie fut réunifiée, ainsi c'est une déferlante de magie pure qui irradia Harry. Lui coupant le souffle au passage. Heures : 6h28

6h. Harry ne bougeait pas. Pourtant son aura venait de s'amplifier d'une façon considérable. Elle venait de remplir toute la pièce, éjectant Hina qui venait d'y rentrée.

_**- MMMMAAAIIIIITTTTTRRRRREEEEE, IL FAUT QUE VOUS MONTIEZ, ET VITE.**_

Eléa, alerté par le cri de son élève, accourra sur le seuil de la porte.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**_

_**- Je ne sais pas mais la magie d'Harry vient d'augmenter considérablement.**_

_**- Il aurait réussi à dompter l'intégralité de son flux ? Ce gosse va me donner des cheveux blancs avant que j'arrive à la quarantaine. Il vient de prendre un mois à faire ce que les meilleurs Elémentals ont fait en au moins deux ans.**_

Heures : 6h25.

Hina et Eléa étaient restées sur le seuil de la chambre depuis maintenant vingt bonnes minutes et depuis, rien à signaler. Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé, sa magie non plus.

_**- Maître, on devrait peut-être sortir de la maison.**_

_**- Pourquoi cela.**_

_**- Je viens de penser à quelque chose. Tout à l'heure, la magie de Harry a prit une grosse ampleur. Or, il n'est toujours pas revenu à lui, ce qui signifie qu'il n'a pas terminé. Donc on devrait sortir de la maison car si, quand sa magie sera totalement réunit, il se produit le même type d'amplification, il vaudrait mieux se trouver à l'extérieur que juste devant lui.**_

_**- Chère élève,**_ déclara Eléa qui venait de percevoir des pulsations dans l'aura de Harry, _**je pense que tu viens d'avoir une superbe idée et qu'il vaudrait mieux l'appliquer au plus vite. COURS !**_

Les deux femmes sortir au courant pendant que les pulsations magiques prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur. Quand elles furent sortit, elles eurent juste le temps de s'éloigner quand l'heure fatidique, 6h28, arriva.

La maison explosa.

Eléa et Hina se protégèrent des projections de bois qui sifflait près, trop près d'elles. Quand tout les débris furent retombé, elles regardèrent se qui restait de la maison. Rien. A part un jeune homme à la silhouette plus que reconnaissable. Harry. Problème, il ne s'était pas rompu le cou. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que pour cela, il aurait fallut qu'il tombe. En effet, Harry flottait à plus de trois mètres au dessus du sol. Dans la même position, il n'avait toujours pas bougé. Un dôme de magie l'entourait, ce qui avait réduit la bâtisse en miette. Puis lentement, le diamètre du dôme se réduisit, puis disparut. Et Harry amorça sa chute dans le vide, ralentit par la magie d'Hina qui avait fusé dans sa direction dés que le dôme eut disparue. Elle le posa délicatement sur le sol, puis, couru dans sa direction, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues.

Harry se sentait super bien. Il venait de réunir sa magie et un bien-être le prit. Il ne pouvait rien faire, sa magie ayant pris le contrôle. Puis tout s'arrêta, et Harry sortit de sa transe. Sans regarder le monde réel, il invoqua le kaléidoscope qui l'y ramènerait. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir le visage d'Hina presque coller au sien, des larmes s'échappant de ses merveilleux yeux dorées. Quand celle-ci vit le regard d'Harry, elle ne put contenir ses larmes et s'effondra en sanglot sur Harry.

Quand elle reprit contenance, elle se mit à lui crier dessus en lui enfonçant un index dans les côtes à chaque mot.

_**- Ne…me…refait…plus…jamais…ça… Tu…as…comprit ?**_

_**- Je suis désolé.**_ Répondit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

Ah, quelle attendait cette étreinte amoureuse, trois jour quelle attendait cela. Elle lui pardonna rapidement et se mit à rattraper le temps perdu en le couvrant de baisers.

_**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis une semaine.**_

_**- Y a pas intérêt que tu me fasse ça un jour, maintenant, je reste auprès de toi tout le temps. Et ça faisait trois jours que j'avais envie de t'embrasser.**_

_**- Tr… trois jours ? Ça veut dire que l'on est le 1**__**er**__** septembre ? Mince le train !**_

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'est même pas 7h. **_Intervint Eléa_**. Mais pour le train, si tu voulais le prendre Hina, c'est fichu. Tes fournitures sont fichu. Il va falloir que tu ailles en racheter. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.**_

_**- Pourquoi ? **_Interrogea Harry_**. Et puis d'ailleurs, on est où ?**_

_**- On est dans la maison. Enfin ce qui l'en reste. **_Dit Hina.

_**- Eh oui Harry. Le fait d'avoir réunit ta magie, n'a pas réuni les planches de la maison. Au contraire. Celles-ci doivent être éparpillées dans un rayon de 50 mètres autour de toi. **_Reprit Eléa

_**- Qu… quoi ? J'ai fait exploser la maison ?**_

_**- Eh bien oui. **_

_**- Je suis désolé, je ne contrôlais plus rien. **_S'expliqua Harry

_**- Oui, on avait cru comprendre. **_Dirent les filles en même temps en éclatant de rire, bientôt rejointe par Harry.

_**- Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que vous ayez un nouveau toit au plus tôt Eléa.**_

_**- Pas la peine d'aller aussi vite. Pour juin prochain, ça ira.**_

_**- Comment ça ? **_Demandèrent les deux jeunes.

_**- Surprise, surprise. Et si je vous le dis, cela n'en sera plus une. **_Répondit Eléa avec un sourire mystérieux. Puis, elle reprit._** Bon Harry, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Essaye de me lancer un « expelliarmus ». Sans baguette bien sure.**_

Harry s'exécuta. Mais rien ne se passa.

_**- Pffiou. Encore heureux que tu n'ai pas réussi du premier coup. Tu m'aurais fait prendre 50 ans en une seconde. Bien, maintenant, il faut que tu prouves à ta magie que c'est toi qui la contrôles. Pas comme tout à l'heure. Donc tu vas me relancer le sort mais en te concentrant. Tu devrais alors ressentir la résistance que la magie va t'opposer. Il faut que tu brises cette résistance afin de pouvoir contrôler ta magie et ainsi lancer le sort. Vas-y essaye.**_

Harry obtempéra et relança le sort. Effectivement, comme Eléa l'avait annonçait, il ressentit fit de la résistance _(comme papy). _Harry puisât plus de puissance afin de détruire ce mur entre sa magie et l'extérieur. Ne sachant la puissance nécessaire et ne voulant pas passer trois jours à cet exercice, il changea de cible et visa un arbre à la place d'Eléa. Il se fondit à l'intérieur de lui-même, au plus profond de sa magie et en prit le maximum.

Il ouvrit les yeux et murmura l'incantation.

Harry ressentit la résistance exploser sous la puissance utilisé et il put voir le rayon magique sortir de sa main pour frapper l'arbre qu'il avait prit pour cible. Ne pouvant être expulsé, l'arbre se brisa et alla frapper ses congénères.

_**- Très bien Harry, tu ne peux savoir à quel point je te remercie d'avoir changé de cible.**_Dit Eléa en soufflant la peur qui l'avait prise quand elle avait pensé à ce qui ce serait passé si elle s'était pris le sort._**Bien, dernière chose, tu vas devoir prendre un arbre et en extraire un bout de bois qui ressemble le plus possible à ta véritable baguette. Ce bout de bois te sera utile pour pouvoir faire de la magie sans baguette devant témoins.**_

Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la regarda attentivement sous toutes les coutures. Mémorisant chaque détails afin que la reproduction soit la plus fidèle possible.

_**- Bien maintenant que tu connais chaque coté de ta baguette, tend ta main vers l'arbre et envoie ta magie extraire le morceau de bois.**_

La magie d'Harry fusa en direction de l'arbre brisé et un bout de bout de bois étant, à vue d'œil, identique à la baguette qu'il avait entre les mains.

_**- Bon. Très bien Harry, c'est parfait. Maintenant, tu es au même niveau qu'Hina question magie des Elémentals. La prochaine leçon sur cette magie là sera… quand le moment sera venu en fait. En attendant ce moment, vous allez devoir passez beaucoup de temps dans la Sphère. Disons que, lorsque vous y serez plus de deux, la suite pourra commencer.**_

_**- Maître, comment cela plus de deux ?**_

_**- Quand l'un des paysages aura libéré sa présence et que celle-ci viendra à notre rencontre. **_Mais à la grande surprise d'Eléa et d'Hina, c'est Harry qui venait de répondre.

_**- Comment sais-tu cela ? Interrogea Eléa.**_

_**- Je ressens une présence dans le paysage de la terre. Je pense donc qu'il y en a un dans chaque paysage. Et que ceux-ci doivent s'habituer à notre présence pour pouvoir ce dévoiler.**_

_**- Harry, tu me surprendras toujours. Tu es au courant de ton statut d'Elémental depuis seulement un mois et demi et tu en sais quasiment plus qu'Hina qui elle le sait depuis ses trois ans. **_

Eléa se demandait comment cela était-il possible. Normalement, la présence ne commençait à se dévoiler après de longues années. Comment une personne qui va dans la Sphère depuis un peu plus d'un mois peut-il déjà ressentir l'entité de la terre, même si c'est celui qui attribut sa confiance le premier, afin que les autre puisse suivre. La suite des événements ne s'annonçait pas être de tout repos pour ce pauvre maître.

_**- Bien c'est pas tout mais il est 7h30, et les affaires d'Hina son en miettes. Je pense que tu va devoir allez en chercher d'autre ma chère.**_

_**- D'accord mais je fait comment pour retourner à Poudlard ? Je n'y suis jamais allé.**_

_**- Je t'accompagne Hina. **_Intervint Harry, ne voulant plus être séparé de la personne qu'il aimait.

_**- Je ne suis pas contre Harry mais tu dois aussi reprendre tes affaires chez les Weasley.**_

_**- Je vais leur envoyer une lettre leur demandant de les revendre, j'en reprendrais en même temps qu'Hina et puis avec ma réunification, il va falloir que j'aille à Gringotts, Draspeck, le directeur, m'a demandé d'aller le voir à ce moment là.**_

_**- D'accord, vas écrire ta lettre. Mais Hedwige n'y arrivera jamais à temps. Alors je transplanerais près de chez eux avec ta chouette et ainsi elle pourra délivrer ta missive.**_

Harry fit apparaître un parchemin ainsi qu'un stylo et commença à écrire.

_Mme Weasley,_

_J'espère que mon absence ne vous à pas trop affecter. _

_Mais je me suis retrouvé coincé chez la personne qui m'a sauvé, elle ne voulait pas me laisser partir comme cela._

_Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je ne serais pas dans le train avec Ron et Hermione mais que je les retrouverais à Poudlard._

_Je souhaiter aussi vous dire que je ne prendrait pas mes affaires que j'ai dû abandonner au Chaudron Baveur. J'en ai déjà racheté d'autre. Donc vous pouvez les garder pour Ginny qui aurait peut être les mêmes livres que nous l'année prochaine._

_Amicalement_

_H. J. Potter._

Voilà, la lettre était écrite, il n'avait plus qu'à la donner à Hedwige qui était déjà sur l'épaule d'Eléa, ravie d'avoir une lettre à porter, aussi court que soit le trajet. Harry fixa la lettre à la patte de sa chouette, et Eléa disparut dans un pop caractéristique d'un transplanage après avoir demandé au deux jeune de ne pas trop tarder, qu'elle ne reviendrait pas les voir et donc qu'il pouvait partir sans elle.

_**- Euh. **_Commença Harry après que les baisers d'Hina se soient calmés. _**Je ne suis pas contre ce qu'Eléa a dit mais on y va comment si elle ne revient pas.**_

Hina le regarda avec amour, une pointe de désir dans les yeux, quand elle lui répondit

_**- On disparaît. Comme par magie.**_

Elle l'embrassa, et quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, ils se trouvaient sur le Chemin de Traverse, devant Gringotts.

Fin du chapitre

Pffffffffffffffffiiiiiiiiou. Enfin terminer. J'espère que vous ne l'avait pas trouvé trop long. Je doit avoué qu'à la relecture, j'ai pris du temps pour lire les 17 page Word qui était écrite (perso moi g vu des histoire avec des chapter plus long)

Quelque chose que j'ai omit de préciser, vous avez du remarquer que sur ce coup là, Harry est beaucoup plus intelligent que casse-cou (contrairement à d'habitude) ? Eh bien pour ma défense je dirais que, en temps voulu, une expression connu prendra soudain tout son sens : _Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop._

_**Shadow-kawaii**_

**Réponse aux reviews: **

**kamomille**** : et voilà tu curiosité enfin satisfaite. commet tu la trouve ?**

**Gwladys Evans**** : déjà une fan, j'en ai de la chance. Merci à toi.**

**Tempete Sanguine**** : je fait aussi vite que je peux. Un chapter tout le 2 jours et t'es pas contente ? Là je sais plus quoi faire. Merci d'apprecier ma fic.**

**klaude**** : Merci aussi d'aimer ce que je fais.**

**voila je crois ke j'ai oublié personne BYE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tout peut changer, il suffit de le vouloir.**

**Disclamer**: tout le monde sait ce que l'on met ici mais je vais le redire, tout est à J.K.R. sauf ce qui est a moi (logique vous me direz)

Bon vous le vouliez et bah moi je vous l'offre (je rappelle que, sniff, malheureusement, je ne touche pas un sous pour ce que j'écris, comme tout le monde.)

Vous vouliez Harry à l'intérieur du château ? Vous l'avez

Vous ne le vouliez pas à Poudlard ? Attendez, ça viendra mais pas de suite.

Tout ça pour vous dire de passez un agréable moment avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Rappel de la signalétique : _**- Discussion**__« Pensée »(incursion délibérer de l'auteur)_

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 6 :** De retour à Poudlard.

_**- Tu sais transplaner ?**_ Demanda Harry, choqué.

_**- Oui. Mais je suis sure que dés que nous reverrons Eléa, elle te l'apprendra aussi. Il ne faut pas non plus que nous dépendions trop l'un de l'autre.**_

_**- Ah bon ? Je pensais que c'était toi qui étais entièrement accroc à moi.**_

_**- Méchant, t'a pas le droit de dire ça et puis dit moi que tu pourrait te passer de moi.**_

_**- Rien ne m'empêche de te le dire.**_ Puis il rajouta alors qu'Hina lui faisait de gros yeux. _**Mais ce serait un gros mensonge.**_

_**- Y a intérêt, Mr Potter.**_

_**- Bien M'dame.**_

_**- Bon. Qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire à Gringotts à part prendre de l'or ?**_

_**- Maintenant que j'ai réussi à ordonner mon flux magique, je dois, suite à la demande de Draspeck, le directeur de la banque, me rendre dans son bureau. Ce que nous allons faire en premier. Nous prendrons l'or dans mon coffre afin de payer nos fournitures.**_

_**- Mais Harry, j'ai ce qu'il me faut, ne vas pas te ruiner en achetant plusieurs fois t'es fourniture.**_

_**- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne pense pas que mon coffre sente la différence.**_

_**- Comment cela ?**_

_**- Tu verras.**_

Le couple poussa donc les portes de la banque. Puis, reconnaissant Troneck, le gobelin qui l'avait servit la fois précédente, Harry se dirigea, avec Hina, vers le comptoir du gobelin.

_**- Mr Potter, quel plaisir de vous revoir.**_

_**- Merci Troneck. Pouvez-vous dire à Draspeck qu'il faut que je le voie, en réponse à notre dernier entretien.**_

_**- Effectivement, je vois cela. Toutes mes félicitations Mr Potter. Mais je constate aussi que vous n'êtes pas le seul à avoir réussi. Bien, je vais prévenir le directeur.**_

Troneck passa la porte derrière son bureau et couru jusqu'à celui du directeur et en revint aussitôt.

_**- Bien Mr Potter, le directeur vous attend, voulez-vous que je vous accompagne ou vous souviendrez-vous du chemin.**_ Demanda Troneck en esquissant un sourire qui, sur son visage de gobelin, lui donnait un air un peu plus carnassier.

_**- Merci Troneck, mais je pense pouvoir m'en souvenir si j'évite certains virages.**_

Les clients et gobelins présent dans le Hall en furent abasourdit. Ils étaient en train d'entendre quelque chose qui, de mémoire d'hommes, et de gobelins, ne s'était jamais produit. Un humain et un gobelin étaient en train d'éclater de rire sans aucune retenue. Puis, quand son rire se calma, Harry passa par la porte derrière le bureau et s'engagea dans le grand couloir avec Hina en lui expliquant le secret du chemin. Harry arriva devant la porte du bureau directorial. Il frappa et entra quand il entendit l'invitation.

_**- Harry. Heureux de vous revoir. Quoique un peu surpris que cela soit aussi vite. Mais je constate la véracité de la chose. Félicitation pour avoir réussi à dompter votre flux. Mais qui est cette jeune personne ?**_

_**- Ma compagne, Draspeck, je vous présente Hina.**_

_**- Enchanté mademoiselle, mes félicitation à vous aussi.**_

_**- Merci Mr le directeur.**_

Harry savait-il la bourde qu'il venait de commettre ? Non, il ne savait pas, mais Hina le savait, ce qui expliquait le teint cramoisi qu'elle affichait depuis la déclaration d'Harry Donc Harry ne savait pas qu'il ne fallait jamais présenter une personne, à un gobelin, comme étant sa compagne. En effet, certaine étude, très sérieuse je précise, affirme que les gobelins sont d'une fidélité sans faille, et que par conséquent, Harry venait officiellement de présenter Hina comme étant sa future femme devant Draspeck. Mais, comment dire, Harry n'en avait que faire, car il ne comptait pas passer sa vie avec une autre personne qu'Hina. Il était fou amoureux d'elle depuis qu'il l'avait vu, dans la Sphère. Il savait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais un amour aussi fort de sa vie.

_**- Mr Potter, l'avez-vous déjà essayé ?**_

_**- Non Draspeck. Je voulais que vous supervisiez cela.**_

_**- Bien alors ne tardons pas plus, veillez procéder je vous prie.**_

Harry s'exécuta, et releva sa manche pour révéler un avant-bras couvert d'un tatouage avec des formes runique. Hina lui jetait déjà un regard interrogateur. Mais celui-ci se remarqua encore plus quand elle fronça les sourcils. Pour toute réponse, Harry posa sa main sur le tatouage et fit légèrement sortir sa magie. Sa main, coloré en bleu, rouge, blanc, marron vert et quelque filament noir, se décolla de l'avant- bras, mais à la plus grande surprise d'Hina, la main n'était pas la seul. Une dague d'un vert émeraude s'était collait sur sa main. Harry stoppa l'émission de magie et sa main se referma sur la poignée de l'arme.

_**- Parfait Mr Potter. Vous avez réussi. Mais si je peut me permettre, je vous conseillerait de vous entraînez car vos ennemis ne vont pas attendre cinq minute que vous ayez sortit votre armes. De plus je précise que cette dague n'est pas faite pour faire face à une épée. Mais elle est parfaite afin de prendre un ennemi par surprise, si elle est sortit immédiatement.**_

_**- Je tiendrais compte de se conseil. Je ne préfère pas savoir se que certaine personne me réserve si je continue à mettre autant de temps.**_

_**- Et crois moi, sa sera pas des caresses. Se sera même plutôt douloureux.**_ Fit savoir Hina, son visage ayant maintenant des traits qui signifiait, « _crois moi, je plaisante pas. »_

Harry déglutit et acquiesça et finit par éclaté de rire, rejoignant ainsi Draspeck. Harry se reprit.

_**- Draspeck, j'ai profité de ma venu ici pour tester la dague, mais je voudrais également retiré un peu d'or.**_

_**- Aucun problème, je vous y emmène de suite**_.

Il appuya sur une brique de sa cheminée et une arcade. Harry se plaça derrière Hina et lui mit les mains devant les yeux.

_**- Tu verras.**_ Répondit Harry quand sa compagne lui en demanda la raison.

Harry s'avança dans la pièce recouverte d'or à la suite de Draspeck. Quand il fut arrivé au centre de la pièce, Harry rendit la vue à Hina. Celle-ci poussa un cri de surprise devant le spectacle qu'elle vit. Une pièce qui semblait êtes entièrement faite en or. Devant elle se trouvait dix portes, menant chacune à un coffre. Mais un coffre attira particulièrement son attention. Comme les autre, il était entouré de pierres précieuses, mais celles-ci étaient particulières. Elle irradiait la pièce d'une douce couleur verte. Hina n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître des émeraudes. Sans surprise pour la jeune fille, c'est vers ce coffre que se dirigea son, désormais-fiancé-même-s'il-ne-le-savait-pas-lui-même. Harry déposa sa main dessus et la porte s'ouvrit instantanément, laissant voir la fortune que le jeune homme possédait. En entrant dans le coffre à son tour, Hina lui posa la question.

_**- Mais comment ce fait-il que tu possèdes autant d'or. Tu es la première richesse du pays ou quoi ? **_s'exclama Hina

_**- Eh bien, euh, oui effectivement.**_ Répondit Harry rougissant si fort qu'il aurait put concurrencer les Weasley.

_**- Tu me fais marcher là ?**_

_**- Eh bien justement, non. Mr Potter est effectivement la première fortune. Et suivant les comptes bancaires de mes collèges des succursales étrangères, je dirais même que le nom de Harry Potter est inscrit dans les dix premières fortunes mondiales. En troisième position pour être précis.**_ Répondit Draspeck

_**- Ce n'est pas possible.**_ S'exclama Hina, mais aussi Harry.

La première fortune anglaise, cela lui avait déjà fait un choc. Mais apprendre qu'il possédait la troisième fortune mondiale, là, il était au bord de l'infarctus. Il finit de prendre l'or nécessaire à ses achats de la journée, et pris un surplus pour des dépense durant ses sortit à Près-au-Lard et un autre surplus pour dépense exceptionnelle dont il avait prévu la première pour dans la journée.

Mais là, il se passa quelques chose qu'Hina n'avait pas prévu. Draspeck lui prit l'avant-bras, et y plaça une dague de couleur dorée, comme si un mini soleil était incrusté dans la lame. Il refit les mêmes runes qu'il avait appliqué sur le bras de Harry, qui ayant vu ce que préparait le directeur, se trouvait maintenant près de sa compagne pour pouvoir lui murmurait des mots de réconfort en prévoyant le douleur qu'il n'allait pas tarder à la prendre.

Et cela ne rata pas. Si Harry ne l'avait pas soutenu, elle se serait écroulée par terre. Elle se mit à hurler et Harry, dont le bras contenant sa propre dague commençait à brûler, lui murmura des mots d'amour afin que la douleur lui paraisse moins grande. Mais bientôt, Hina arrêta ses hurlement mais Harry n'avait plus qu'une envie, reprendre ce qu'elle venait d'arrêter. Son Bras le brûlait atrocement. Puis, la douleur cessât. Il regarda son bras et y vu qu'une rune supplémentaire ornait la lame de son tatouages.

Hina, qui se remettait de la douleur fulgurante qui l'avait prise, se mit à regarder le directeur avec une seule envie, le tuer. Draspeck s'expliqua.

_**- Mademoiselle, je suis navré de ne pas vous avoir prévenu de mes intentions. Mais, voyant que vous aviez vous aussi réuni votre flux magique, l'idée m'est apparue de vous offrir ce présent.**_

_**- La prochaine fois, prévenez-moi avant de m'offrir un présent. Cela m'éviteras des pulsions meurtrières. **_Siffla Hina.

_**- Bien mademoiselle. Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plais, procédez à l'extraction de la lame, **_

_**- Demander si gentiment, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.**_

Hina exécuta les mêmes gestes qu'Harry avait faits un peu plus tôt et la lame couleur du soleil sortit de son avant-bras. Mais Harry avait sentit sa propre lame sortit alors que s'était Hina qui procédait à l'extraction. Il releva sa manche pour laisser sa lame sortit sans déchirer le vêtement. La lame d'Hina quitta la main de son propriétaire afin de s'élever dans les airs, rejointe aussitôt par celle, émeraude, d'Harry. Les deux dagues commencèrent à tourner dans le vide en suivant le même cercle. Cercle qui, petit à petit, rétrécissait. Jusqu'au moment où elles se touchèrent. Une lumière or et verte emplit toute la pièce. Quand la luminosité revint à la normal, les dagues avait rejoints la main deux leurs propriétaires. Mais elles étaient différentes. Leurs couleurs avaient changé. Celle d'Harry avait gardé sa couleur caractéristique de la pierre précieuse, mais l'intérieure était striée de plus ou moins gros filaments dorés. Le contraire s'était produit pour la lame d'Hina, qui était dorée, strié de filaments émeraude.

En voyant cela, Draspeck eu un sursaut de surprise, et se mit à marmonner.

Une fois le directeur remit, Harry et Hina prirent le chemin de la sortit en suivant Draspeck. Il y eut de bref au revoir et le couple prit la direction du Chemin de Traverse. Il était 9h45.

Ils firent à peut près les même magasins qu'il y a trois jours. D'ailleurs ? Les commerçants se souvenant d'eux furent étonnés de les voir revenir aussi tôt. Quand ils eurent fini leur achat, Harry demanda à Hina de l'attendre dix minutes. Il disparut pour revenir une fois le temps impartit écouler. Il n'y avait aucun nouveau paquet mais Harry arborait un large, très large, sourire. Hina le regarda suspicieusement.

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu as été faire ?**_

_**- Surprise, surprise, et si je le dis, cela n'en sera plus une. **_Répondit Harry en reprenant les termes d'Eléa le matin même, ce qui fit grogner la jeune fille.

-_** Bon allez, viens par là, il faut transplaner et vite. Le train doit être arrivé en gare.**_ Dit Hina.

_**- Il arrive dans exactement 20 minutes. On a le temps de prendre un verre au Chaudron Baveur, non ?**_ Demanda Harry

_**- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez Mr Potter.**_

_**- Moi, rien du tout. Jamais je n'oserais complotez contre vous chère mademoiselle.**_ Répondit Harry d'un air innocent

Le couple se rendit dans le bar et chacun commanda une bierreaubeurre à l'autre. Devant le regard éberluer de Tom, le barman.

Ils allèrent se placer dans un petit coin et sirotèrent leur boisson. Quand 15 minutes furent écouler, Hina dit qu'il était temps de partir, en admettant que le jeune homme avait dit la vérité puisqu'il n'avait rien fait de louche durant ce quart d'heure. Ils s'embrassèrent et rouvrirent les yeux sur une rue parallèle à la gare de Près-au-lard. Ils entendirent le train faire son approche. Ils avaient cinq minutes pour atteindre le quai, chose facilement réalisable. Mais cela était lorsque vous n'aviez pas de gros sac gênant votre marche.

_**- Harry, fait nous des malles. Ce sera plus simple.**_ Demanda Hina

_**- Je ne peux pas. Je suis encore mineur. Je n'ai pas le droit de faire de la magie.**_

_**- Harry, ce que tu peux être bêtes. C'est grâce au catalyseur magique se trouvant dans nos baguette que le Ministère peut repérer une personne qui pratique le sort. Le catalyseur subit un sort qui met en relation la baguette et le ministère. Ce sort est lancé discrètement par le vendeur et à une durée de vie de plus au moins six ans. Le vendeur étant au courant de la dates de naissance du client, il adapte le sort de façon à ce qu'à 17 ans, le sorcier puisse lancé ses sort sans être repérer. Tout cela pour te dire qu'il faut une baguette pour être repéré. Comment crois-tu que je puisse transplaner sans être accueilli par le Ministère ?**_

_**- Effectivement, vu comme ça ?**_

Harry métamorphosa donc deux grosses pierres en malles et ils purent y mettre leurs affaires. Ils réduisirent la taille de leur malle et les mirent dans leur poche. Ils purent courir afin de rattraper leur retard. Ils arrivèrent sur le quai de la gare, le train n'allait pas tarder à faire son entré dans la gare.

_**- Ah Harry et… Hina je suppose. **_Demanda une grosse voix grave. Harry se retourna pour voir la silhouette du demi géant : Hagrid. _**Oui, c'est bien ça. Le professeur Dumbledore nous avait prévenus que vous n'arriveriez pas avec le train.**_

Hagrid frappa dans ses mains et un elfe de maison apparut devant lui.

_**- Pourrais-tu envoyer les malles de Mr Potter et son amie dans le Hall s'il te plais ?**_ L'elfe tressaillit devant la politesse du garde chasse et s'exécuta._** Merci. Tu viendras avec d'autre pour transporter les bagages des autres élèves. D'accord ?**_

_**- Bien monsieur.**_ Répondit l'elfe avant de disparaître.

_**- Merci Hagrid. Hina, je te présente Rubeus Hagrid, appelé par son nom, Gardien des Clefs de Poudlard, garde chasse de ce même lieu et aussi professeur de soins au créature magique (SCM). Hagrid, voici Hina.**_

_**- Enchantée Mr Hagrid.**_

_**- Moi de même jeune demoiselle.**_

_**- Mais Hagrid. Comment avez-vous su que nous n'arriverions pas avec le train ? **_Demanda Harry

_**- Une jeune femme nommé McLoy est venu prévenir le professeur Dumbledore de ce fait.**_

La discussion s'arrêta car le train faisait son entré en gare, le bruit empêchant tout autre son d'atteindre leurs oreilles. Quand le train fit son arrêt, Hagrid dit à Harry d'aller prendre un calèche, Hina devant s'acquitter de la traditionnelle traversé du lac en bateaux, réservé au première année.

Harry et Hina traditionnelle traversé du lac en bateaux, réservé au première année.indre leurs oreilles. de chasse de ce magne pfurent donc contraint de ce séparer. Ils s'embrasèrent et Harry se dirigea vers les calèches de l'école alors que les élèves commençaient à descendre du train, il grimpa dans l'une des calèches qui attendait et lui demanda de partir sans attendre personne d'autre. Le sombral, cheval invisible sauf aux personnes ayant vu la mort, secoua sa tête et commença à partir. Harry pénétra donc le premier dans le château et s'assit en bout de la table des Gryffondor, juste à coté des couverts réservé aux premières années. Les élèves commençaient à affluer, dont Ron et Hermione.

_**- Harry !**_ S'exclama Hermione.

En voyant ses lèvres se rouvrir pour lui poser une multitude de question, Harry l'interrompit.

_**- Non Hermione. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à répondre aux questions dont tu vas m'assaillir. Je te fournirais des réponses à tes questions un autre jour.**_

_**-Mais…**_ Commença Hermione, mais elle s'arrêta net devant le regard froid que lui lançait Harry. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu porter ce regard sur une autre personne que Malfoy, Voldemort et ses mangemort. Il n'avait même pas lancé ce regard à Dumbledore en juin même s'il en était proche.

_**- Laisse tomber Hermione tu connaît Harry. Quand il est comme ça, on ne peut rien tirer de lui. Attend que ça passe et tu verras.**_ Murmura Ron à l'oreille d'Hermione.

_**-Mais…**_ répéta Hermione.

_**- Hermione, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu attendes qu'il soit calmé. Je ne sais pas si tu as ressenti cela, mais Harry à changer en trois jours. Regarde le. Il dégage une sorte d'aura je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux faire attention à ce que l'on peut dire ou faire quand il est comme ça maintenant.**_

_**- Je suis d'accord avec toi Ron, Harry a changé.**_

_**- Alors attend et tu lui posera tes questions après.**_

Hermione acquiesça. Oui Harry n'était plus le même. Maintenant, il était beaucoup plus froid. Elle ne put approfondir sa réflexion car les premières années arrivèrent. Avec en premier lieu, McGonagall. Le professeur de métamorphose s'arrêta devant le tabouret sur lequel était posé le fameux choipeaux qui, entama sa chanson.

Mais Harry se fichait de la chanson du choipeaux. Il était trop occuper à rechercher la deuxième moitié de son cœur. Il la trouva. Hina était adossé au mur près des portes. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Harry croisa son regard, se concentra et se retrouva dans la Sphère où il fut vite rejoint par Hina, qui ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoique se soit et se jeta à son cou afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Un vague « Zoraste Brian – Poufsouffle » parvint à leurs oreilles, leurs indiquant que le tour d'Hina n'allait pas tarder à venir.

_**- Tu veux rester près de moi toute l'année ? demanda Harry**_

_**- Bien sur que oui. Tu vois bien comment je suis quand je ne suis pas avec toi plus d'une demi heure ?**_

_**- Alors demande d'aller à Gryffondor.**_

_**- Comment ? Ce n'est pas le choipeaux qui choisit ?**_

_**- Si mais ton avis l'intéresse. Si je n'avais rien dit, il y a six ans, je serais actuellement à la table de Serpentard.**_

_**- Beurk.**_

_**- Oui, bon je t'ai gardé une place à coté de moi. Dépêches toi de me rejoindre.**_

_**- D'accord. A tout de suite. **_Hina l'embrassa et lorsque Harry recula afin de regagner la réalité. Hina rajouta. _**Harry,…, je t'aime.**_

Harry ne lui répondit pas mais son image suis était en train de s'effacer remua les lèvres afin de former les mots que Hina voulait entendre. Mais les voir lui suffisait : « je t'aime »

Revenu devant son assiette, Harry entendit Dumbledore se lever et commencé à parler.

_**- Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, chères élèves, je vous souhaite la bienvenue…**_

_**- Pourquoi McGonagall ne va pas ranger le choipeaux.**_ Demanda Ron

_**- Tu verras bien.**_ Lui répondit Harry sèchement.

_**- … Comme vous avez dû le remarquer, le choipeaux est toujours présent. Ceci est dû à une mesure exceptionnelle qui a été accepté suite à sa demande. Cette année, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir Mlle Rose Hina **__(oui je sais sa fait cliché mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux comme nom)__**, qui ferra son entré parmi vous en allant directement en sixième année. Miss Rose, si vous voulez bien venir pour votre répartition.**_

Un ange passa. La majorité des élèves masculins étaient en train de la regarder plus que de raison. Devant le phénomène qui suivit le passage de Hina, yeux exorbités, bouches qui bavent, Harry ne se sentit plus et lâcha son pouvoir. Le résultat fut que tout les garçons qui déshabillaient Hina du regard se retrouvèrent avec la cravate de leur uniforme se resserré un peu trop autour de leur cou, les étouffants à moitié. Quand ils purent se libéré de ce vêtement étouffeur, ils purent voir qu'il y était marqué en gros « Ne refait plus jamais ça de ta vie sinon je resserre le nœud encore plus ». Au soulagement de Harry, Ron ne fut pas touché par son charme. Son regard se dirigea vers Malfoy qui continuer de regarder Hina. Harry sortit de ses gonds et envoya Malfoy s'écraser contre le mur. Un parchemin apparaissant devant lui. « Malfoy. Si tu la regarde ne serais ce qu'une seul fois, je fait une exécution publique. Te voilà prévenu ». Le parchemin s'enflamma et Harry lui jeta un dernier petit sort. Un charme d'illusion, mais Harry l'avait détourné afin d'envoyer à Malfoy un avant goût de se qui lui préparais si il ne respectait pas le parchemin. Comme Malfoy, au bon soin de Harry, ressentait la douleur que l'illusion infligeait à son image, il hurla de douleur. Puis, le sort prit fin et Malfoy s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient.

N'ayant vu personne pointer de baguette magique sur Drago, Dumbledore fut incapable de savoir qui avait fait cela. Il ne put que déclarer :

_**- J'ignore ce qui c'est passé. Je ne connais pas le coupable à ce jour mais si je trouve, il pourra dire adieu à cette école. Je pense que cette personne devrais se dénoncer où auquel cas, je me verrait dans l'obligation d'interroger toute l'école. Et cela en ayant recourt au vérita…**_

Dumbledore s'interrompit. Un message venait d'apparaître sur le mur en face du directeur. « Laisse tes élèves tranquilles. N'essaye pas non plus de me trouver. Tu pourrais y laisser tes dents. » Le rouge colora le vénérable visages de Dumbledore. Ne pouvant répliquer, il fit signe à Hina de poser le choipeaux sur sa tête après avoir demandé au préfet de Serpentard d'emmener Mr Malfoy à l'infirmerie.

Hina avait assisté à tout le spectacle et regarder Harry afin qu'il lui donne une explication. Mais en le voyant, elle vit qu'il avait lâché son aura et que le noir avait une bien plus grande portion que d'habitude. Elle le laissa faire en espérant qu'il finisse par ce calmé. L'intervention sur Malfoy lui avait vraiment fait peur, car elle avait cru que la victime allait mourir. Non pas que le sort de la victime l'intéressait, cette personne la matait ostensiblement et elle remercia même Harry d'y avoir mis un terme. Non se qui l'inquiétait, c'est que Harry devienne un meurtrier. Mais heureusement, il s'était arrêté quand le garçon était tombé inconscient. Ensuite, le message d'Harry au directeur l'avait fait pouffer de rire. Effectivement Dumbledore, tout Dumbledore qui soit ne pourrait jamais trouvé une piste menant à Harry. Quoiqu'elle se demandé pourquoi Harry avait une telle animosité envers le directeur de l'école. Enfin, elle lui demandera plus tard. Hina prit le choipeaux et le mit sur la tête après le signe de Dumbledore.

_**- Hum… une petite tête très intéressant… oui… je pense que Serdaigle te conviendrais… de plus, cette maison pourrait t'aider à accomplir ta destiné.**_

_**- Oui mais une autre personne ne serait pas du tout contente et tu pourrait te retrouvé sous une forme impossible à mettre sur une tête.**_

_**- Dois-je croire qu'il s'agit de la même personne qui vient d'envoyer le jeune Mr Malfoy à l'infirmerie ?**_

_**- Oui. Et en plus, tu dois le connaître. C'est lui qui m'a révélé ton secret.**_

_**- Ohohoh. Effectivement, si Mr Potter s'en prend à moi, je ne donne pas chère de moi. Mais comment a-t-il fait ?**_

_**- Lui aussi est comme moi. Il maîtrise donc la magie sans baguette. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie que tu racontes ce fait au professeur Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, que c'est-il passé pour que Harry déteste à se point le directeur.**_

_**- Ils ont eu une discussion plutôt houleuse en juin. Je me rappelle que très peu d'objet, d'une grande rareté, on résisté à Harry. La plupart on finit contre le mur, jeter par Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore n'a rien fait et je pense que cela a encore plus énervé le jeune homme. Pour les détails, tu devrais lui demander. A toi, il répondra. Mais pour l'instant, va lui remonter le moral. Je croit voir qui n'arrive pas à ce calmez.**_

_**- D'accord. Alors je vais où ?**_

_**- Comme si tu en doutais. GRYFFONDOR.**_

Harry respira un grand coup. Il ne penser pas que cela prendrait autant de temps à répartir sa bien aimé. Hina se dirigea vers Harry, un grand sourire sur son visage.

_**- Harry, tu connais cette fille ? Elle te fait un grand sourire. Pourtant on ne l'a jamais vu. **_Demanda Ron.

Harry ne répondit pas et fit signe à Hina de venir à ses coté. La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et alla directement… sur les genoux d'Harry pour lui donner un baiser sous le regard choqué de Ron et d'Hermione, et accessoirement de tous les garçons de la grande salle, qui avait reçu l'avertissement, qui maintenant, dévoilais le coupable de leur étouffement et de l'agression de Malfoy. Dumbledore eu un regard étonné. Hina venait de lui servir le coupable sur un plateau d'argent. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait aucune preuve de cela étant donné qu'il n'avait pu repérer d'où venait les sorts lancés et qu'Harry n'avait fait aucun geste pour sortir ou ranger sa baguette et qu'il avait, en plus, garder ses mains en évidence sur la table. Dumbledore fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par McGonagall qui revenait après avoir remit le choipeaux à sa place. Il reprit son discours annuel.

_**- Chère élèves, je profite de ce moment afin de vous rappeler quelques points du règlement intérieur. Tout d'abord, je vous remets en mémoire que la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite, sauf en cas de retenu à effectuer avec notre professeur de SCM. De plus, Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a chargé de vous rappelez que la liste des objets interdit dans cette école, se trouve affiché sur la porte de son bureau. Cette liste viens d'être considérablement rempli car tout objet ou artefact, nourriture, poudre ou autre, provenant d'un magasin de deux de nos anciens élèves, Mr et Mr Weasley, est formellement interdit. De plus, je me dois de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Mlle McLoy. **_Harry et Hina eurent la mâchoire pendante. Eléa était leur nouveau prof de DCFM. Ils se rappelèrent alors de la surprise qu'Eléa leur préparait. Effectivement, c'était une surprise, de taille même. Eléa se leva et salua les élèves, s'arrêtant particulièrement sur deux élèves en particulier qui se mirent à rougir. Dumbledore reprit._** Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.**_

Il frappa dans ses mains et des victuailles apparurent dans les plats. Suivit aussitôt du cliquetis des couverts se mettant en action. Harry alla entamer la discussion avec Hina quand un parchemin apparut devant lui.

_« Mr Potter._

_Malgré le fait que je ne possède aucune preuve pour agrémenter mes dire, le comportement de Miss Rose à votre égard me donne là certitude de qui a organisé l'agression envers____la moitié des élèves ainsi que sur Mr Malfoy. De ce fait, vous êtes prié de vous rendre dans mon bureau à 21h précise. _

_Nous mettrons cette affaire au clair._

_Professeur A. Dumbledore »_

_**- Hina tu viens de me donner à Dumbledore. **_Dit Harry en lui montrant la lettre.

_**- Peut-être, mais comme il le dit, il n'a pas de preuve. Donc il veut juste te faire avoué ce que tu as fait.**_

_**- Mouais n'empêche que je l'avais prévenu, il risque d'en perdre ses dents.**_

_**- N'y vas pas trop fort parce que je te jure que si tu te fais renvoyé, tu risques de ne pas apprécier ce que je vais te faire pour avoir osé m'abandonner.**_

_**- Je me demande comment tu aurais fait si je ne m'étais pas fait avoir il y a quelques jours.**_

_**- Simplissime Mr Potter, j'aurais passé mon année à te chercher. Et ne doute jamais ce que ce genre de sentiment peut faire faire à une femme qui peut accomplir à peut près tout ce qu'elle veut. Même t'embrasser devant tout le monde. De plus si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour que ces hommes en surplus d'hormones cesse de me déshabillé du regard, ce qui est très désagréable, et qu'ils voient que je suis déjà avec le plus beau mec de Poudlard.**_

Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se mit à manger. La discussion avait fort heureusement eu lieu à voix basse car Hermione, juste en face d'Harry avait essayé de glaner la moindre information. Et son visage indiquait clairement qu'elle n'avait rien put entendre. Ce qui rassura Harry. Ron n'avait rien tenté, trop occupé à ingurgiter le maximum de nourriture. A 20h30, le directeur envoya ses élèves se coucher. Harry accompagna Hina jusqu'au dortoir de Gryffondor. Chose inutile puisqu'elle insista pour venir voir Dumbledore avec lui. Harry, ne pouvant rien lui refuser, capitula très rapidement. Ils se dirigèrent don tout les deux en direction du bureau directorial.

Harry s'aperçut alors que le directeur commençait à devenir séniles. Celui-ci avait oublié de lui fournir le mot de passe afin de pouvoir animer la statue. Inutile vu que celle-ci laissa le passage libre au « Survivant ». Harry arriva devant la porte du bureau. Celle-ci était ouverte et Dumbledore l'attendait.

_**- Bien Harry. Tu es pile à l'heure. Même si je ne me rappel pas avoir convié Miss Rose à notre entretien, cela est une bonne chose. Pour commencer, Miss Rose, je voudrait bien savoir comment vous avez rencontrez Harry.**_

_**- pendant l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, les mangemort mon pris pour cible et Hina m'a sortit de là et ramené chez elle. J'étais stupéfixer, ayant reçu quatre fois le sortilège. **_Répondit Harry.

_**- Pourquoi l'avoir ramener Harry chez vous, Miss Rose ? Vous auriez put le laissé au main de Mme Weasley.**_

_**- Tout simplement, Albus, parce qu'elle possède le même statue qu'Harry. Et par conséquent, ils ont développé, depuis que Harry s'est ouvert à son statue, un lien si puissant qu'être séparer plus de quelques minutes leur est douloureux. C'est pour cela que je suis là. Je voudrait vous demandez de leur fournir une chambre à part, pour eux seul, afin que vous ne retrouviez pas les dortoir de sixième année complètement dévasté dés demain matin.**_

Hina et Harry se retournèrent pour voir Eléa qui se tenait juste derrière la porte.

_**- je pense pouvoir remédier à cela. Mais je n'ai toujours pas d'explication envers ton comportement Harry. Surtout la manière dont tu t'y es pris.**_

_**- Albus, la manière dont-il s'y ai pris ne regarde que les Elémentals. Pour le pourquoi, ils ont développés, au court des trois jours qu'ils ont passé l'un à coté de l'autre, un très fort lien de fidélité. Ce même lien en a donné naissance à un autre, plus dangereux. La possessivité. Et suivant Hina depuis le début, la gente féminine aurait beaucoup plus à la craindre si jamais elle lance un regard plus que nécessaire à Harry. C'est tout ce dont je peux vous parler.**_

_**- Bien je me contenterais de cela pour l'instant. Je te demanderais cependant Harry, de ne pas renouvelé se genre d'exploit. De plus, étant donné que j'ai moi-même assisté à l'arrivé de tes pouvoirs d'Elémental, j'avais déjà pris de mesure afin que, durant la nuit, tu sois séparé de tes amis, ne connaissant pas les nouvelles capacités que tu posséderais. Ta nouvelle chambre à donc déjà était aménager. Cependant elle a été conçue pour une personne.**_

_**- Je procéderais au changement nécessaire. Albus.**_

_**- Bien Eléa. La chambre se trouve juste à coté de la cheminée de leur salle commune. Une autre entré se trouve un peu plus loin. Cette entré est caché par un tableau représentant les différents éléments, élément est aussi le mot de passe pour les deux entrés. Jeunes gens, je vous autorise à y faire renté vos amis proche. Mais je ne souhaite pas que tout les Gryffondor, encore moins toute l'école, sache que vous possédez vos propre appartement. Eléa, si un agrandissement des murs est nécessaire, appelez les elfes de maison. Eux seul peuvent effectuer cette tâche en si peu de temps.**_

_**- Bien Albus.**_

_**- Merci, professeur Dumbledore. Bonne nuit à vous.**_ Dit le couple.

_**- Bonne nuit les enfants.**_ Harry tiqua._** Harry rappelle toi que, même si cela est légitime, j'aimerais que tu évites d'envoyer tous les garçons de l'école à Mme Pomfresh. Elle est assez débordée avec les incidents des premières année ou autre problème dans le genre.**_

_**- Bien Professeur.**_

Le couple suivit le Professeur de DCFM jusqu'au tableau des élément. Harry et Hina furent abasourdit. A quelques détails prés, le tableau représentait ce qu'ils voyaient quand ils étaient dans la Sphère. Et quand Eléa prononça le mot de passe, un nouveau kaléidoscope se format. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne vira pas au noir. Mais s'arrêta après avoir positionner les couleur afin de former un autre tableau représentant leur nouvelle chambre. Enfin, tableau, cela n'en était plus un. La toile avait disparu, leurs laissant le passage libre. Ils y pénétrèrent et purent voir la chambre dans son ensemble.

La pièce était effectivement prévue pour une seule personne. Un lit une place, avec un bureau et une armoire. Les mur était rouge, le plafond or et le sol était en parquet. Alors qu'Eléa s'apprêtait à appeler les elfes, Harry l'arrêta.

_**- Professeur, pourriez me laissez appelez un elfe, je suis sure qu'il fera se qu'il faut.**_

_**- D'accord Harry mais entre nous tu peux continuer à m'appeler Eléa.**_

_**- Bien. Dobby ?**_

Un petit craquement se fit entendre pour laisser voir un elfe de maison vêtu en chaussettes, caleçon, cravate, et cache-théière, se jeter dans l'estomac d'Harry, lui coupant le souffle.

_**- Oh maître Harry Potter. Dobby attendait tellement que Harry Potter vienne le voir. Professeur, miss.**_ Dit-il en s'inclinant si bas que son nez s'aplatit sur le parquet. Eléa eu un petit sourire amusé devant le comportement de l'elfe qui reprit. _**Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour Harry Potter, monsieur ?**_

_**- Pourrez-tu agrandir cette pièce afin que deux personnes puissent s'y installer confortablement ?**_

_**- Monsieur Harry Potter va venir vivre ici ?**_

_**- Dés ce soir si la pièce est prête.**_

_**- Bien, monsieur Harry Potter. Dobby va avoir besoin d'aide. Comment voulez-vous la pièce ?**_

_**- Si cela est possible, à l'image de la miss ici présente et moi-même.**_

_**- Bien monsieur Harry Potter. Dobby appel de l'aide et nous ferons selon votre souhait.**_ L'elfe frappa une demi douzaine de fois dans ses mains et autant d'elfes apparurent aussitôt. _**Harry Potter va vivre ici avec la miss à ses cotés. Il faut agrandir la pièce et l'agencer selon leurs images. **_

Les elfes posèrent leur regard sur les deux susnommés, les dévisagèrent puis se mirent à l'ouvrage. Faisant disparaître tous les meubles, ils se mettèrent deux sur chaque mur de la pièce et entreprirent de pousser les mur, qui obéir sans broncher _(en même temps il y rien à dire le mur)_. Quand la pièce eut la dimension d'un appartement, ils ajoutèrent des murs pour faire de nouvelles pièces, dont cuisine, toilettes, salle de bain et chambre. Les murs de la chambre se colorèrent en de multiple couleur dont les prédominant furent l'or, le vert et le rouge. Et le plafond représenta la toile d'entrée, la Sphère. Mur et plafond de la cuisine, la salle de bain et les toilettes restèrent blanc. Le parquet ne fut pas modifié. Les elfes poussèrent la perfection en créant un balcon qui donnait une vue directe sur la forêt et le terrain de Quidditch. Harry était aux anges. Ses nouveaux appartements étaient parfaits. Les elfes s'inclinèrent devant les humains et disparurent, laissant Dobby derrière eux.

_**- Cela convient-il à monsieur Harry Potter ?**_ S'inquiéta l'elfe en voyant qu'Harry ne bougeait pas.

_**- Dobby, tu es le meilleur. C'est parfait. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Ça te plais mon cœur ?**_

_**- C'est merveilleux. Je ne pensais pas que les elfes de maison étaient capables d'une telle force magique.**_

_**- Miss. Le pouvoir des elfes varie en fonction de l'endroit où ils sont employés. Il est donc normal que nous possédions de grands pouvoirs à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Monsieur Harry Potter, avez-vous encore besoin de mes services ?**_

_**- Non Dobby. Ce que tu viens de faire avec tes amis dépasse largement mes espérances. Mais si j'ai besoin, tu seras la première personne que j'appellerais. Sinon passe me voir à Noël. J'aurais quelque chose pour toi.**_

_**- Merci Harry Potter, monsieur.**_ Puis il disparu dans las cuisine dans le clac particulier au transplanage des elfes.

_**- Bon. Je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Harry, avant que je parte. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu évites de faire étalage de tes capacités en public. Surtout si c'est pour contribuer à une agression comme au dîner. Crois moi, tu n'aimerais pas la punition.**_

_**- Bien Eléa. J'en suis désolé mais je n'ai pas put résister au regard qu'a lancé Malfoy à Hina.**_

_**- Effectivement. J'ai entendu dire que vous meniez une guerre depuis ta rentrée à Poudlard. Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Mais ne profiter de cette nouvelle intimité. Je ne pense pas que vous soyer assez mâture pour cela.**_

Le couple rougit. Leurs teints venaient de prendre une couleur rouge vif. Ils murmurèrent un vague bonsoir à Eléa et attendirent qu'elle quitte la pièce.

_**- M'en fiche. J'ai seize ans. Je suis assez grande pour faire ce que je veux. **_Dit Hina, en direction du tableau qui venait de se refermer, en tirant la langue.

_**- Mais elle à raison. On devrait attendre un peu avant de passer à ça.**_

_**- Mr Potter, quel goujat vous êtes. Qui vous à dit que je pensais à CA ? **_s'exclama Hina en frappant le torse de son compagnon.

_**- Mmmh… J'en sait trop rien. Peut-être la lueur qui a habité, et qui habite toujours ton regard quand Eléa à proposez une chambre pour nous deux. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cette théorie ?**_

_**- Maisnoncen'estpasçac'estjustequej'étaiscontentedepouvoirdormiravectoi.**_

_**- Euh je n'ai pas tout compris.**_

_**- Mais non ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'étais contente de pouvoir dormir avec toi.**_

_**- Vu comment tu es cramoisi, je reste septique. Mais on va dire que tu dis la vérité et que je te crois.**_

_**- Comment peux-tu douter de ma parole ?**_

_**- En te regardant. **_Répliqua Harry, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. _**Bon. Moi je vais prendre une douche. A toute à l'heure mon cœur. **_Continua-t-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hina.

Harry dû lui tourner le dos afin de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Il ne put donc voir le sourire machiavélique se dessiner sur le visage d'Hina. Harry commença à se déshabiller, révélant un corps différent de sa première année. En effet, cinq ans de Quidditch et un peu d'exercice avait commencé à sculpter son corps qui était maintenant, musclé à souhait. Pas trop voyant mais assez visible pour faire rêver. Il se glissa dans la douche et soupira d'aise en sentais l'eau chaude couler sur lui.

Un bruit mis fin à son plaisir. Il se retourna et failli de retrouver par terre. Devant lui se tenait Hina, dans l'encadrement de la douche dans laquelle elle rentra pour se coller à Harry. Elle était aussi habiller que lui, nue. Le contact de la peau d'Hina contre la sienne fit défaillir le jeune homme. Sa peau était d'une grande douceur, lui procurant une douce caresse. Harry était déconnecté de la réalité. La vue d'Hina, nue devant lui, lui avait procuré une drôle de sensation, se caractérisant par une impression qu'une colonie de papillon de toutes les couleurs avait élue domicile dans son bas ventre.

Hina avait attendu d'entendre l'eau couler avant d'entrer doucement dans la salle de bain. Elle avait légèrement hésité, mais la vue d'Harry à travers la vitre de la douche lui avait redonné le courage nécessaire pour entreprendre la tâche qu'elle avait en tête d'effectuer. Sans un bruit, elle s'était déshabillé et était entré dans la douche. S'était à ce moment là qu'Harry l'avait entendu et l'avait regardé, manquant de s'écraser dans la douche en voyant sa tenue. Avant qu'Harry ne tombe, elle s'était collée à lui et les mêmes papillons que son compagnon avait assaillirent son bas ventre.

Elle se pinça les lèvres en attendant que Harry dise quelque chose. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de lui prendre la taille, de l'approcher de lui, et de l'embrasser. Baiser qui devint de plus en plus fougueux. Leurs langues s'emmêlant dans une danse sensuelle. Puis. Ils mirent fin à leurs ébats, chacun murmurant un « je t'aime » à l'autre.

_**- Allez, on se lave et dodo. Demain les cours commencent.**_ Fit Harry

_**- Grrrrr. Ça veut dire pas de grasse matinée dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime. Pas juste.**_

_**- L'homme qui t'aime ? Qui est-ce que je le défie afin de pouvoir ravir ton cœur ? **_S'exclama Harry__

_**- Eh bien, il est grand, musclé, beau comme un dieu, avec des yeux vert à tomber.**_

_**- Qui est-il ? Je veux un nom.**_

_**- Harry Potter. **_Concéda Hina en baissant la tête.

_**- Bah c'est moi ? Génial j'ai toujours voulu être beau et avoir des yeux à en tomber.**_

_**- Idiot. Je pourrait jamais aimé un autre homme que toi.**_

_**- D'accord. Mais rappel moi de t'éloigner des filles alors. Je t'ai alors je te garde.**_

_**- Imbécile. Lave moi le dos au lieu de dire des âneries.**_

_**- Oui chef.**_

Harry entreprit donc de laver le dos d'Hina. En profitant pour picorer la peau de son cou en de rapide baiser, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Puis les rôles s'échangèrent et Hina put se venger des petits supplices que lui avait infligé Harry. Puis, ils se séchèrent et se glissèrent sous les couvertures du lit, Harry ayant revêtu un boxer noir et Hina lui ayant piqué un T-shirt.

Les deux amoureux s'endormirent aussitôt, un sourire de bonheur sur leurs lèvres. Cette nuit, aucun deux n'alla dans la Sphère, préférant dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre

Fin du chapitre.

**Réponse aux reviews**

**marcpotter12, ep, klaude, Gwladys Evans: Merci pour vos encouragement.**

**kamomille: le naturel de Harry te fait peur, t'as raison, ya de quoi.**

**mykomi: et oui Ron n'est plus the best friend. peut-être que cela va s'arranger, peut être qu'Harry va l'envoyer ch... je sais pas encore.**

**Tempete Sanguine: "**Salut! Prend le pas mal surtout je suis juste enthousiaste! j'adore lire ta fic!" **euh... Pourquoi je le prendrais mal ? Moi pas tout compris. mais bon je comprend que tu dit que tu 'adore" ma fic et bah merki bcp.**

YAHHOUUUUUUU, content, plus j'écris, plus mes chapitres gagnent de l'ampleur. J'espère que cela n'enlève pas trop votre envie de lire. Sinon dites le moi. Les reviews, sa sert à ça.

Sinon bah nos deux tourtereaux continue de se découvrire même si chacun ne sait pas grand-chose sur l'autre. L'un ignore la vie de l'autre. Et l'autre ne sait rien sur son homme au passé plus que ténébreux et son futur pas très joyeux. Mais cela ne va pas tarder à être révélé. Qu'est-ce que le passé d'Hina nous réserve ? Même moi je ne le sais pas encore mais j'y travaille. Lui faire un passé, c'est pas facile. Mais ceux qui me lisent et qui écrivent savent à quel point inventer une vie est difficile. Faut pas faire d'erreur et surtout, s'en souvenir si des allusions doivent être faite plus tard. Enfin la galère quoi.

Enfin bon, je vous laisse, j'ai plein d'autre chapitre à écrire.

S-K


	7. Chapter 7

Tout peut changer, il suffit de le vouloir

**Tout peut changer, il suffit de le vouloir.**

Voici le chapter 6 pour votre plus grand plaisir. J'annonce également que suite au faite que je viens de trouver un boulot, le prochain chapitre risque de se faire attendre. Mais je ferait mon possible pour qu'il arrive au plus vite.

**Disclamer**: tout le monde sait ce que l'on met ici mais je vais le redire, tout est à J.K.R. sauf ce qui est a moi (logique vous me direz)

Kikou me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre sous le bras (bon il est sous clé USB mais c'est l'expression). Nouvelle journée annonçant le début des cours. Comment vont faire nos amoureux pour ne pas s'embrasser en plein court ? Vont-ils être sage ? Où vont-ils lancer un sort de confusion au prof et aux élèves pour ne pas être vu ? Réponse plus bas.

Rappel de la signalétique : _**- Discussion**__« Pensée »(incursion délibérer de l'auteur)_

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 7 :** Premiers cours, maître patronus, rattrapage.

Au petit matin, Harry se réveilla et posa aussitôt ses yeux à ses cotés, voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé. A son plus grand plaisir, des yeux couleurs d'or croisèrent sont regard.

_**- Bonjour toi. **_Dit Harry

_**- Bonjour à toi mon amour. **_Répondit__Hina, faisant rougir Harry sous le surnom employé.

_**- Bien dormit ?**_

_**- Comme un bébé, en plus mon oreiller était super confortable.**_

_**- Au secours, j'ai un bébé pour petite amie !!**_

_**- Dés le matin tu commences à dire des âneries ou c'est juste pour moi ?**_

_**- Rien que pour toi mon cœur, il n'y a que toi pour me rendre heureux après un réveil annonçant une journée de cours.**_

_**- D'ailleurs, on devrait peut-être descendre si on ne veut pas arriver en retard dés le premier jour.**_ Annonça Hina.

Le couple sortit donc du lit et s'habillèrent en vitesse. Ils prirent la deuxième porte de la chambre afin de se rendre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Seul Hermione était déjà descendu de son dortoir et regarda les nouveaux arrivant, complètement abasourdie.

_**- Pourquoi vous n'étiez-vous pas dans vos dortoirs ? Et qu'est-ce que cette pièce derrière la cheminée ? **_Interrogea Hermione, exaspérant Harry au passage.

_**- Tout simplement l'appartement que nous à donner Dumbledore. Au vu de notre… statut particulier.**_

_**- Comment ça, particulier ?**_

_**- Ça, Hermione, je ne suis pas en possibilité de te le dire. Tout ce que je peut te dire c'est que, Hina et moi, nous ne pouvons être hors du regard l'un de l'autre sans en souffrir.**_

_**- C'est une blague ?**_

_**- Hermione. Ai-je l'air de rire ?**_ S'énerva Harry

_**- Non. Non, désolé. **_Se repentit Hermione.

Ils attendirent donc à trois l'arrivée d'un Ron endormit, comme à son habitude, pour afin descendre dans la grande salle et prendre leurs petit déjeuner. Là, les sixièmes année durent se présenter devant leur directeur/trice de maison afin de définir leur emplois du temps pour l'année à venir.

_**- Mr Potter. Avez-vous changer d'avis en se qui concerne votre orientation professionnel ?**_ Demanda le professeur de métamorphose, McGonagall.

_**- Non professeur. Je souhaite toujours devenir aurore.**_

_**- Bien cela nous fait donc : Sortilèges, Potion, Métamorphoses, DCFM, plus les différentes options qui pourront se dérouler en soirée.**_

_**- Professeur. Je souhaiterais également pouvoir continuer la SCM.**_

_**- Je n'en suis pas surprise Mr Potter. Mais cela sera malheureusement impossible. Le cours de SCM pour les sixièmes années a dû être placé sur le même horaire que le cours de Potion. Si vous souhaitez réellement devenir auror, il va falloir vous résigner à abandonner les soins aux créatures magiques. Si vous souhaitez avoir un cours supplémentaire, je vous conseillerais de prendre une des nouvelles options qui est un cours sur la Médicomagie et se déroulera le lundi matin. Si je vous propose cela, c'est que posséder des connaissances dans cette branche de la magie est très apprécier au département des aurors. De plus, je pense également que cela pourrait vous être utile personnellement.**_

_**- Je pense aussi. Je crois que je vais la prendre.**_

_**- Bien tenez. Voici donc votre emploi du temps pour cette année. Miss Rose. Quelles matières souhaiteriez-vous prendre.**_

_**- Les mêmes. **_Répondit aussitôt Hina.

_**- Je m'en serais douté. Eléa ma dit que vous possédiez un niveaux oscillant entre effort exceptionnelle et optimal pour ces matières, je n'y vois donc aucun inconvénient. Elle nous à aussi expliquer la particularité de votre cas et celui de Mr Potter. Tenez, voici votre emploi du temps.**_

_**- Merci professeur.**_

_**- Miss Granger…**_

Harry et Hina allèrent s'asseoir et regardèrent leurs emploi du temps

_« Emploi du temps pour une orientation d'auror (les cours se feront par tranche de 4h):_

_Lundi :_

_AM : Médicomagie_

_PM : libre_

_Mardi :_

_AM : Sortilèges_

_PM : Potion_

_Mercredi : libre_

_Jeudi :_

_AM : Métamorphose_

_PM : DCFM_

_Vendredi :_

_AM : Sortilèges_

_PM : DCFM_

_Pour les options qui auront la possibilité d'être établis en cour d'année, l'inscription se fera directement sur la feuille placardée sur le tableau d'affichage de votre salle commune. »_

Le premier septembre étant tombé un jeudi, leur journée commençait avec le petit Flitwick, le professeur de Sortilèges.

_**- Ouf, on n'a que 4h de potions par semaine. Je n'aurais pas put supporté Rogue 8h par semaine.**_ Dit Harry.

_**- Il est si horrible que ça ?**_

_**- Oui, particulièrement avec moi. Sinon avec tout élèves, autres que les Serpentard dont il est le directeur.**_

_**- Sinon, on a Eléa pendant 8h. **_

_**- Tient du te décide à l'appeler Eléa ?**_

_**- Oui, et je l'appellerais même professeur pendant les cours. Je pense que les autres élèves trouveront cela bizarre que je l'appelle maître.**_

_**- C'est sure. Ils seront choqués si tu l'appelles comme ça. Bon, on commence à 8h30. Il nous reste une demi heure avant d'aller en sortilèges.**_

Ils commencèrent donc leur repas au rythme des discussions porter principalement sur ce que les élèves feront de tout le temps libre qu'ils avaient. Hermione arguant que si nous avions autant de temps libre, cela signifiait qu'ils auraient encore plus de devoir. Après le petit déjeuner, les élèves se dirigèrent vers leur cours respectif. Harry prit la main d'Hina dans la sienne et l'emmena dans la salle du professeur Flitwick. Celui-ci attendait déjà se élèves devant sa salle. Une fois les élèves présent, il les fit rentrait avant de le faire lui-même en s'installant sur sa pile de livres, lui servant à se faire voir de ses élèves.

_**- Bien maintenant que vous êtes tous là, nous pouvons commencer. Mais avons, je vous met en garde. Cette année, et celle d'après, vous commencez à étudiez la magie suivant un nouvel angle. En effet, à partir de maintenant, et ce pendant deux ans, vous êtes en classe de préparation au ASPIC. Je vous demande donc de ne pas prendre ce cours à la légère. Bien, si cela est entré dans votre tête, nous allons commencez. Aujourd'hui et aussi la semaine prochaine, nous allons revoir les sorts basiques que nous avons étudié ces cinq dernières années. .**_

Ainsi ce passa le cours, terriblement ennuyeux. Durant les 4h, ils durent refaire les différents sorts des précédentes années. Mais Harry ne s'en plaignit pas. En effet, comme cela, il pouvait s'exercer à maîtriser sa magie, la faire sortir selon sont bon vouloir. Mais le petit professeur ne fut pas dupe, il connaissait Harry et savait que celui-ci maîtrisait ces sorts à la perfection et le voir mettre autant de temps à exécuter un simple « wingardium leviosa » l'inquiétait. Hina, qui pratiquait la magie sans baguette depuis plus de six ans, n'eut aucun mal à faire les sort demandé. La fin des 4h sonna.

_**- Bien vous avez tous gardé de bonnes bases. Si le prochain cours se déroule de la même manière, nous pourrons commencer le programme de sixième année vendredi prochain. Bonne journée à tous et à mardi.**_

Les élèves sortirent de la classe pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Ils avaient une heure pour prendre leur déjeuner et se rendre au prochain cours, DCFM. Harry et Hina avaient hâte d'arriver à ce cours afin de voir, surtout pour Hina, si ses méthodes d'apprentissage allaient changer avec une vingtaine d'élèves tous plus normaux les uns que les autres, enfin normaux, sauf deux. Eléa les attendait devant sa salle. Harry et Hina étaient les premiers arrivés.

_**- Bonjour professeur. **_Ricana gentiment Hina.

_**- Fait pas la maligne jeune demoiselle. C'est une bonne chose que vous soyez les premiers. Vous resterez après la fin du cours. Je dois vous parlez. Je ne pense pas que vous apprécierez mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je vous préviens maintenant. Vous pourrez faire mijoter l'info pendant le cours.**_

_**- Méchante. **_Dit Hina.

_**- Et fière de l'être. Surtout avec toi. **_Rigola Eléa devant la tête que faisait Hina._** Rentrez dans la salle en attendant les autres.**_

Le couple ne se fit pas le dire deux fois et pénétra dans la salle, s'installèrent au fond de la classe et commencèrent à s'embrasser, n'ayant pu le faire autant qu'ils l'auraient voulu pendant le déjeuner. La troisième personne à rentrer fut Hermione, suivit de Ron, s'installa devant Harry, Ron à coté d'elle. Petit à petit, la salle se remplit jusqu'à se que tout le monde soit là.

_**- OK. Tous à l'air d'être là. Alors je vais me présenter. Je m'appelle Eléa McLoy, et je viens d'Ecosse. Que ce soit clair entre nous. Le premier qui m'appelle professeur ou encore madame ou pire,**_ elle fusillât Hina du regard,_** maître, se retrouvera en retenu avec moi afin de faire des devoir supplémentaire. Est-ce clair ?**_

Des oui fusèrent rapidement devant la menace. Seul deux petit impertinent, que nous connaissons bien maintenant, murmurèrent un « oui maître ». Eléa repérât aussitôt les coupables.

_**- Hina, Harry se n'est pas parce que, je te connais depuis que tu sais marcher Hina, ou bien mieux que tu ne le penses Harry, que j'hésiterais à mettre ma menace à exécution. Je dirait même que cela me sera plus facile encore et les devoirs à faire, bien plus difficiles que cette été. Compris ?**_

_**- Oui Eléa. **_Dit le couple en blanchissant devant se qu'elle leurs auraient spécialement préparer.

_**- Bien alors commençons. Cette année, nous allons voir certaines des plus ténébreuses créatures. Nous ferons aussi beaucoup de pratique. J'ai cru comprendre que les crapauds étudient la magie mais rechignent à l'utiliser.**_ Toutes la classe éclata de rires devant l'insulte que venait de proférer Eléa à l'encontre d'Ombrage, qui leur avait servi de prof de DCFM l'année précédente. _**Bien vous voyez, je ne mord pas, **_elle regarda Hina et Harry,_** quoique l'envie pourrais soudainement me prendre. **_Rires. _**Je verrais ensuite combien de temps ils nous resteras et j'improviserai les cours à ce moment là en fonction du niveau de chacun. Mais ne restreignez pas vos véritables capacités pour pouvoir avoir une fin d'année tranquille. Je le verrais et vous en ferais baver. Bon alors nous allons commençait avec d'infâmes créatures connu de tous sous le nom de Détraqueurs. Ces créatures gardent actuellement la prison d'Askaban mais, si vous voulez mon avis, cela ne durera pas longtemps. Le professeur Dumbledore a dû vous en parler. Et j'en connais même qu'il l'on vu.**_ Annonça-t-elle en regardant Harry. Oui effectivement, elle en savait plus qu'il ne le pensait. _**Donc les détraqueurs, et ce que je vais vous dire vas peut-être vous surprendre, mais ils était à l'origine des sorciers, qui se sont laissés aller au désespoir et à la tristesse. Ils ont ainsi prit cette apparence et son s'en cesse en soif de pensé heureuse afin de ne pas disparaître. Quand un détraqueur s'approche trop prés de vous, ce n'est pas parce qu'il va vous déclarez sa flamme en vous embrassant goulûment. Car s'il vous embrasse, c'est votre flamme que vous perdez, votre âme. Les âmes correspondent à un véritable festin pour un détraqueur. Le problème, c'est que si un détraqueur arrive à un certains nombres d'âme, il se transforme et devient un maître détraqueur, beaucoup plus grand, plus méchant et surtout plus puissant. Un maître détraqueur peut aspirer une âme sans avoir besoin de vous embrasser. Mais s'il vous embrasse, vous perdez et votre âme, et votre vie, qui constitue aussi le repas d'un maître détraqueur. Le rendant plus puissant. Heureusement, il y a plus de mille ans, le département des recherches magique de l'époque, a réussi à trouver une parade au détraqueur. Le sortilège du Patronus. Je crois savoir que certains hors la loi, de cette école, savent le réaliser grâce au professeur qu'ils ont eu. Harry, peux-tu nous faire une démonstration.**_ Demanda-t-elle au susnommé.

_**- Eléa, ces dernier temps, je n'ai pas put lancé un patronus. J'ai rencontré quelques… difficultés. **_Plaida Harry. En effet, avec sa magie sans baguette, Harry ne pensait pas pouvoir utiliser assez de magie afin d'exécuter le sort.

_**- Eh bien tu viens de gagner une occasion en or pour pouvoir surmonté cette difficulté. **_Par précaution, Eléa venait de sortir du chocolat de son sac, elle avait intentionnellement demander cela à Harry, ayant eu une discussions avec Flitwick, elle avait directement vu se qui freinait Harry.

Harry se leva et se dirigea sur l'estrade. Eléa devait avoir eu vent des ses échec en sortilèges pour lui demander cela, spécialement à lui. La pensé heureuse fut simple à trouver. Il n'eut qu'à regarder au fond de la salle pour voir Hina qui lui offrait un sourire radieux. Harry se concentra, cherchant le plus de magie possible. Et s'écria « spero patronum », qu'y n'eut pour effet de n'en avoir aucun. Même pas un petit voile d'espoir, qui composait les patronus. Il relança plusieurs fois la formule s'en que rien ne se passe. Eléa commençait à s'inquiétait, pas autant qu'Hina qui commençait à faire une crise.

_**- Harry !**_ S'écria Hina.

Harry se retourna dans sa direction et vit qu'elle tapotait sa tête, puis ses yeux se fermèrent. Harry jeta un regard à Eléa qui acquiesça. Harry plongea donc en lui et retrouva Hina dans la Sphère.

_**- Harry, il faut que tu puises plus de magie en toi. Ce sort n'est pas à la porté de n'importe qui, et il est encore plus difficile à faire sans baguette. Pour cela, il faut briser une seconde barrière que ta magie à mit en place qu'en tu as briser la première. Celle-ci est beaucoup plus résistante que la première mais tu dois y arriver.**_

_**- Eléa aurait put me le dire plus tôt. Mais, Hina, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir réussir.**_

_**- Harry, fait le pour moi, montre moi ton patronus, ce en quoi tu place l'Espoir.**_

Harry ne répondit pas est sortit de la Sphère afin de lancé le sort une nouvelle fois. Mais cela n'eut pour seul résultat de le faire chanceler. Eléa vint directement lui donner du chocolat. Les anciens membres de l'AD, groupe de défense formé au bon soins d'Hermione et dont Harry avait gagné le poste de professeur, se demandaient ce qu'avait Harry, l'ayant vu faire un patronus à plusieurs reprise. Les autres élèves commencèrent à être septique, se moquant du « Survivant » qui se mettait encore une fois en avant. En entendant cela, Hina devint une véritable furie, prête à déchiqueter quiconque oserait encore médire son l'amour de sa vie. Les élèves victimes de son regard devinrent plus blancs que les fantômes et entraînèrent leurs voisins à se taire. Mais trop tard, Harry en avait entendu une bonne partit, le plongeant dans une colère noire. Il levait sa fausse baguette vers ceux qui s'était moqué de lui, Eléa devenant soudainement livide devant se qu'Harry pourrait leur faire. Mais il se contenta de murmurer la formule « Spero Patronum »

En voyant les lèvres d'Harry remuer, les élèves viser passèrent du blanc au transparent. Mais rien ne se passa. Puis, Harry ressentit un immense flot de magie l'envelopper. Une explosion de lumière sortit de son bout de bois et emplie la pièce, faisant apparaître un loup blanc de grande taille. Mais quelques détails diverger du patronus normal. Le loup avait de fins filament entremêler vert et or qui parcourait son corps, l'or étant plus prononcé, et ses yeux étaient, l'un vert, l'autre dorée. Après la surprise d'avoir un loup, au lieu d'un cerf, devant lui, Harry remarqua la toute beauté de l'animal. Un vent invisible faisait onduler sa fourrure, Harry était subjugué par son patronus. Il jeta un regard sur Hina, qui était aussi surprise que lui. Elle non plus n'avait jamais entendu que des patronus avait une couleur.

_**- Bien, Harry, tu peux aller t'asseoir. Mais prend cela avant, je ne veut pas qu'il en reste à la fin du cours. **_Déclara Eléa en lui donnant une tablette de chocolat. _**Chère élèves, sachez que vous êtes des petits veinards. En effet, ce genre de patronus et d'une très grande rareté. Pour vous dire, je pense que, même le professeur Dumbledore a des difficultés à faire apparaître ce patronus. On vous a toujours dit que les patronus étaient entièrement blanc, et qu'ils sont capables de repousser un détraqueur. C'est entièrement exact. Un détraqueur est quasi immortel. Il n'existe que deux moyens de le tuer. L'empêcher de se nourrir de penser heureuse en l'isolant ou en touchant un certain type de patronus. Le patronus de couleurs. Celui-ci réduira votre méchante créature en un inoffensif petit tas de poussière. Le patronus normal n'a aucun effet sur un maître détraqueur, il l'absorbe entièrement, le rendant plus fort. Le patronus coloré possèdent assez d'espoir en lui pour repousser un maître détraqueur, et si ses yeux se colorent également, il sera en mesure de le détruire. D'où le nom qui lui a été donné : le maître patronus. Vous venez de voir la deuxième personne depuis près de mille ans à avoir réaliser un patronus capable de détruire un maître détraqueur. Pour cette prouesse, je pense que cinquante points pour Gryffondor est quelque chose de raisonnable. J'accorde donc cinquante point à Gryffondor pour exploit de magie. Bien mais le problème avec ce que viens de faire Harry, c'est que le cours sur les détraqueurs est terminé. Oui, voilà se que l'on vas faire. Bien que ce sort ne soit pas à votre programme de cette année, même si certain le connaisse depuis trois ans, d'autre un an, nous allons nous exercer à lancé se sort. Cela vous donnera de l'avance pour l'année prochaine. Je vous propose un petit défi, les membres d'une certaine AD ne participeront pas mais m'assisteront dans les conseils à donner. Voici le défi, ceux qui arrivent à réaliser un patronus gagneront des points pour leur maison en fonction de la corporalité de leurs patronus. 0 point pour un échec, 10 pour un patronus corporelle. Et aussi, même si j'en doute, 25 point pour un patronus de couleur, 50 si c'est un maître patronus. Vous pouvez commencez. Les membres de l'AD, donnez des conseils à vos camarades s'ils éprouvent des difficultés.**_

Les Gryffondors ne furent pas totalement d'accord, sachant que tous avaient été membres de l'AD, il n'avait pas la possibilité de gagner des points.

_**- Hina, pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ? Tu es la seule personne de Gryffondor à encore pouvoir nous faire gagner des points. **_Demanda Harry à sa compagne.

_**- Parce que cela fait deux ans que je maîtrise le patronus standard. Eléa n'aura donc aucune surprise à ce que j'y arrive.**_

_**- Pourquoi ne pas essayé de le colorés ?**_

_**- Je ne pourrais pas Harry. Je n'ai pas autant de magie en moi.**_

_**- Et moi je te dis que tu peux le faire. Hina, fait le pour moi, montre moi ton patronus, ce en quoi tu place l'Espoir.**_

_**- Eh ! Me pique pas mes répliques.**_

_**- S'il te plais mon cœur.**_ Demanda Harry, faisant des yeux de merlan frit.

_**- Non pas ce regard. Harry, je n'y arriverais pas. **_Harry ne dit rien et continua de la regarder intensément._** Bon d'accord, mais je ne fais que deux essaie, si je rate, tant pis et tu me laisse tranquille.**_

_**- Promit.**_

Hina se leva et commença à recherché sa magie, mettant moins de temps que Harry. Elle prit le maximum de magie qu'elle put et lança le sort. Mais rien ne sortit, Eléa en fut surprise, autant qu'Hina, qu'elle ne puisse même pas lancé un patronus standard, l'ayant pourtant déjà vu donner naissance à un grand aigle royale. Puis un doute prit le professeur. Harry aussi était censé pouvoir faire un patronus standard, mais il n'avait pas réussi et avait donné naissance à un patronus de couleur. Non elle n'allait pas faire cela, un seul avait déjà était un grand choc, deux et elle partait deux semaines à l'infirmerie pour crise de nerfs. C'est deux gamins allaient la rendre complètement chèvre, où était les lois de la magie avec eux ? C'était comme si ces mêmes lois de la magie, n'existait plus dés qu'ils la pratiquaient. Et puis Eléa n'avait pas envie de mourir d'un infarctus à trente ans, elle voulait vivre encore elle. Pas finir par mourir sous l'émotion de voir le couple réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

De son coté, Hina rechercha à récupérer encore plus de magie. Mais Harry l'arrêta. Et l'embrassa fougueusement. Hina ferma les yeux, s'en se rendre compte de la fumée blanche qui s'échappait de sa fausse baguette. La fumée se mit à s'enrouler autour de leurs corps avant d'émettre une explosion de lumière qui décolla les deux jeunes, surpris par la luminosité qui venait de passer au travers de leurs yeux fermés.

Ils posèrent le regard autour d'eux pour croiser celui d'un loup. Au début, Harry pensa que c'était le sien quand un autre loup se posa au coté de celui qui venait d'apparaître. Les deux patronus été quasiment identique. La seule différence fut la prépondérance des couleurs. L'un avait les trait or plus marqué, l'autre, s'était le vert qui prédominait. L'un était donc celui d'Harry, l'autre appartenait à Hina, chacun montrait le lien qu'ils possédaient. Les deux loups se frottèrent l'un l'autre avant de se couchait côte à côte. Le couple posa son regard sur Eléa. Celle-ci était complètement déconnectée. Elle ne faisait que répéter_** «**_ _**chèvre, chèvre, chèvre… ».**_ Harry et Hina la prirent chacun par un bras et l'accompagnèrent à l'infirmerie.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Que lui avez-vous fait ? **_Hurla Mme Pomfresh.

_**- Rien madame. Je pense qu'elle a vu quelque chose qui à provoquer un choc émotionnel.**_

_**- Comment ça quelque chose ? Ne me dite rien. Montez immédiatement dans le bureau du directeur.**_

_**- Bien madame.**_

Harry et Hina sortirent donc de l'infirmerie en direction du bureau directorial. Comme le veille, la statue s'anima à la vue du « Survivant » et le couple alla directement frapper à la porte du bureau.

_**- Entrez.**_ Les deux jeunes gens obéirent. _**Harry, miss Rose, que me vaut votre venu alors que vous devriez être en cours ?**_

_**- Nous y étions professeur. Eléa nous faisait un cours sur les détraqueurs. Suite à se que j'ai fait faire aux membres de l'AD l'année dernière, les patronus, elle ma demander dans faire la démonstration. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. **_Dumbledore eu un regard surpris puis lui fit signe de continuer. _**Après plusieurs essaie, un patronus est apparue, mais ce ne fut pas un cerf. **_Nouveau regard surpris du directeur. Il était rare qu'un patronus change de forme au cours d'une vie._** C'était maintenant un loup, dont le corps était coloré, ainsi que les yeux.**_ Le directeur manqua de tomber de son fauteuil._** Eléa nous a alors expliqué qu'un patronus coloré était la seul manière de tuer un maître détraqueur. Puis elle a demandé à chacun de s'exercer au patronus. Hina ne voulait pas le faire car elle pensait qu'Eléa n'en serait pas surpris vu qu'elle le maîtrise depuis deux ans. Alors je lui ai demandé de faire un patronus coloré, elle a échoué la première fois, pour le deuxième essais, je l'ai embrassé, la fumé du patronus c'est enroulé autour de nous et un autre loup, comme le mien, est apparut.**_ Dumbledore n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait devant lui deux personnes capables de réduire à néant un maître détraqueur alors que lui-même avait de grande difficulté à les repousser._** Quand nous avons posé le regard sur Eléa, elle, était effondrée contre un mur en répétant « chèvre, chèvre, chèvre », nous l'avons emmener à l'infirmerie, elle avait les symptômes d'un choc émotionnel, et Mme Pomfresh nous a envoyer vous voir.**_

_**- Pouvez-vous me faire une démonstration de ces patronus ? **_Demanda Dumbledore d'une voix tremblante.

Harry et Hina s'exécutèrent, et les deux loups aux yeux colorés apparurent devant le directeur.

_**- Incroyable, et pourtant, je les vois. Harry, miss Rose, vous venez d'accomplir un grand exploit magique. Seul Godric Gryffondor avait pu faire apparaître un maître patronus avant vous. Je dois également vous dire une chose. Certain écrit de Godric nous ont révélé que le maître patronus était entièrement différent du patronus, outre sa capacité à détruire un maître détraqueur, le maître patronus possède une volonté propre. Il n'agit pas selon les ordres du lanceur. Le patronus fera ce qu'il faut pour protéger toute personne à ses coté et qui est menacé. Mais il n'aura aucune hésitation à les sacrifier pour sauver la personne qui l'a fait apparaître, même si plusieurs centaines de personne doivent perdre leurs âmes, seul le lanceur compte pour le maître patronus. Je vous dit cela pour ne pas que vous soyez dégoûté de l'utiliser si vous voyait cela de vous-même. Le maître patronus aime être appelé. Il fait donc tout son possible pour pouvoir revenir. D'où l'importance de celui qui le fait apparaître. Mais en aucun vous devez hésiter à le lancé. Même contre de simple détraqueur. Je vous fais confiance pour cela. Maintenant, vous pouvez vous rendre dans votre appartement, même si cela était censé être une chambre, **_le couple rougit_**, ou allez au chevet d'Eléa. Je vais prévenir les autres élèves de la fin du cours.**_

_**- Bien professeur. **_Dirent le deux jeunes

Harry et Hina prirent le chemin inverse afin de retourner dans l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh les accueilli avec plus d'amabilité et leur offrir des excuses. Ils reçurent également le droit de veiller au chevet d'Eléa. Le professeur les vit et se pris la tête dans les mains.

_**- Eléa se n'est que nous et nous n'allons rien faire. Nous sommes venu te voir pour savoir comment tu allais.**_ La rassura Hina.

_**- Plus jamais… jamais plus… me faire… des choses… comme ça… trop dure… à encaisser… maître patronus… personne depuis… mille ans… personne sait comment faire… vous… comme si… c'était facile… même…Dumbledore… pas y arriver.**_

_**- On sait Eléa. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, je pense avoir compris comment faire.**_ Essaya Harry

_**- NNNNOOOOOONNNNNN.**_ Hurla Eléa. _**Pas prête… à savoir… impossible… maintenant… Eléa… dormir… laissez seule.**_

_**- D'accord Eléa, mais remet toi vite, parce que, si tu continue comme ça, tes cours vont vite être mes préférer.**_ Affirma Hina

_**- Vraie ?... mon cours… bien ?**_ Demanda Eléa.

_**- Il a été merveilleux Eléa. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que vous soyez remise pour mardi. Parce que je ne veux en manquer aucun.**_ Assura Harry

_**- D'accord… Eléa dormir… après… refaire cours.**_

_**- Remet toi vite Eléa.**_ Finit Hina.

Le couple laissa Eléa dormir et se dirigèrent vers leur appartement. Harry voulu prendre une douche, mais Hina s'y était déjà précipiter. Il décida alors de lui jouer le même tour qu'elle lui avait joué la veille. Il entre doucement dans la sale de bain, Hina lui tournant le dos. Il se déshabilla et ouvrit la porte de la douche. Comme Hina ne se tournait pas, Harry se mit à lui caresser le dos.

_**- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? **_Demanda Hina, en se blottissant contre lui

_**- Comment ça ?**_

_**- Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'attends.**_

_**- Bah je voulais te faire le même coup que toi hier, mais apparemment, c'est raté.**_

_**- Oui, alors tais-toi et embrasse moi.**_

Harry s'exécuta, heureux qu'elle le lui demande. Il passèrent donc la fin de l'après midi dans la douche, se caressant, se câlinant, s'embrassant. Puis, ils allèrent faire un tour dans la salle commune, en passant par le portrait de la grosse dame.

_**- Le mot de passe ?**_

_**- Euh, tu le connais Hina ?**_

_**- Non rappel toi que quand tu à voulu me montrer où c'était, j'ai voulu venir avec toi voir Dumbledore. Et que dû coup, on n'est même pas arrivé jusqu'ici.**_

_**- Oui c'est vrai. Mais on ne peut pas passer par l'autre porte, à cette heure là, il y a trop de monde donc, trop de question. Et Dumbledore ne veux pas que ça s'ébruite.**_

_**- Oui mais comment on va rentrer ?**_

_**- On va devoir attendre que quelqu'un vienne ouvrir la porte.**_

_**- Alors ce mot de passe, ça vient ? Je n'ai pas toute la journée moi. Je suis une femme très prise.**_

_**- Désolé madame, non ne connaissons pas le mot de passe. Nous allons attendre que quelqu'un vienne nous ouvrir.**_

_**- Oh très bien mais… attendez il faut que j'ouvre.**_ Le portrait s'ouvrit pour laissez voir Hermione.

_**- Ah. Je pensais bien que c'était vous. Pour les prochaine fois, le mot de passe, c'est « amitié ».**_

_**- Merci Hermione.**_

Les trois adolescents rentrèrent donc à l'intérieur de la salle commune. Harry se fit aussitôt interroger par à peut près toutes les personnes présentes.

_**- Harry, qui est-ce que tu vas prendre ?**_ Fut la première question

_**- Quand est-ce que tu vas faire ça ?**_ La deuxième.

_**- Houlà. Doucement. De quoi est-ce que vous ma parler.**_

_**- Bah des sélections de Quidditch. **_

_**- Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas moi qui décide, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe. D'ailleurs c'est qui ? **_Demanda Harry. Hina eu un petit sourire. Décidémment, son petit ami n'était pas très futé. Elle lui répondit.

_**- Harry réfléchit. Si seul le capitaine peut choisir les joueurs de l'équipe, et que tout le monde te pose la question, qu'est-ce que tu peux en déduire ?**_

_**- Non. Attendez, vous êtes train de me dire que je suis le capitaine ?**_

_**- Oui !! **_S'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentes.

_**- Comment vous savez ça ?**_

_**- C'est marqué sur le tableau d'affichage.**_

Harry se jeta sur le dit tableau afin de pouvoir confirmer ses craintes. Effectivement, il était capitaine de l'équipe. Comment allait-il faire, il ne connaissait rien à ce poste. Il n'avait fait que suivre les indications de Dubois les quatre premières années, étant interdit de Quidditch l'année précédente à cause D'Ombrage. Il allait devoir improviser. Le tout commençait par envoyer à Dubois une lettre afin de pouvoir lui demander des conseils. Il prit une plume et un parchemin, puis sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment elle pourrait savoir se que s'était lui, il siffla fortement afin de faire venir sa chouette, puis commença à écrire.

_« Cher Olivier._

_Salut, c'est Harry. __Comment vas-tu ? Tout se passe bien au club de Flaquemarre ?_

_Si je t'écris cette lettre, c'est que je viens juste d'apprendre que je viens d'être promu capitaine de l'équipe. _

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? J'y connais rien moi. Tu n'aurait pas quelques conseils à me donner._

_Merci d'avance._

_H. J. Potter. »_

Harry releva la tête et sursauta en voyant Hedwige juste devant lui, la tête penché sur le coté. Puis il se souvint, qu'effectivement, il avait sifflé dans le but de la faire venir. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé que cela fonctionnerait. Se remettant de sa surprise, Harry plia le parchemin et le donna à Hedwige.

_**- Hedwige, je m'en remets à ton intelligence pour cette lettre. Le destinataire est Olivier Dubois. Tu te rappelles de lui ? Bien, alors il faut que tu le trouve le plus vite possible et que tu lui remette le lettre. Attend qu'il écrive une réponse et revient me la donner. Je te promets un festin pour ton retour.**_

Harry cru entendre un « j'espère bien » dans sa tête. Il en fut abasourdi. Cela venait-il vraiment de sa tête, ou était-ce ce que son cerveau lui avait murmuré, en interprétant le regard d'Hedwige. Il décida de garder cette possibilité dans un coin de sa tête afin de pouvoir en parler avec Hina ce soir.

_**- Bon, j'attends que la réponse arrive et je vous donne les réponses à vos questions à ce moment, là.**_

Tous les aspirants pour l'équipe retournèrent à leurs précédentes occupations. Harry se jeta sur un fauteuil de libre, Hina vint s'asseoir immédiatement sur ses genoux. Ron et Hermione s'assirent en face d'eux. Ron prit la parole.

_**- Alors Harry, vas-tu nous dire comment tu à rencontrer Hina ?**_

_**- Eh bien, **_commença Hina, devançant Harry qui commençait à ouvrir la bouche. _**Vous savez qu'il y a eu une attaque des mangemorts il y a cinq jours ? **_Acquiescement. _**Et bien, une personne que je connais depuis ma naissance est arrivait quand Harry a reçut les sorts des mangemorts.**_

_**- Oui je m'en souviens, j'ai même vu son visage. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir, cela reste flou.**_

Harry se décrispa et Hina se bénit intérieurement d'avoir lancé le sort d'amnésie.

_**- Et bien cette personne l'a ramené chez moi et je m'en suis occupé. Quand Harry a ouvert les yeux, nos regards se sont croisés et se fut le coup de foudre. Nous sommes tombés amoureux à cet instant. Et depuis, nous ne pouvant même pas nous soustraire au regard de l'autre sans en souffrir. Nous sommes restés trois jours ensemble puis nous sommes partit pour Poudlard par nos propres moyens étant donné que nous avions ratés le train. Voila les grandes lignes. Je me garde les détails. **_Expliqua Hina. Harry était stupéfié. Elle avait réussi à dire un semblant de vérité en cachant se qui devait l'être.

_**- Mais Harry, pourquoi tu as envoyer une lettre à maman disant que tu ne pouvait venir prendre tes fournitures ? Alors que tu à tout ce qu'il te fallait pour aujourd'hui.**_

_**- Il fallait choisir. Soit nous venions chez toi, tu serais déjà partit, pour prendre mes affaires, et il nous fallait, après, repartir pour Poudlard après, nous n'aurions jamais été à l'heure pour le dîner.**_ Expliqua Harry, essayant d'esquiver la deuxième question

_**- Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé que l'on te les prenne ?**_

_**- Je n'y ai pas pensé sur le coup.**_ Affirma Harry, heureux que son ami ait oublié la suite de sa question.

Malheureusement, s'était sans compté sur la présence d'esprit d'Hermione. Elle avait vu qu'Harry était soulagé de n'avoir répondu qu'a une question sur les deux. Donc Harry et Hina cachaient quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Et surtout comment mener l'enquête sans faire enrager Harry ? Là était les questions d'Hermione.

20h, tout le monde commençait à descendre afin de pouvoir dîner. Hermione n'avait pas arrêter de chercher plusieurs explications, à la façon de Dumbledore. Le repas se passa s'en anicroche. Harry et Hina finirent rapidement leurs assiettes et allèrent à l'infirmerie afin de prendre des nouvelles d'Eléa.

_**- Madame Pomfresh, comment vas Eléa ?**_

_**- Elle se remet doucement miss Rose. Pour l'instant, elle à surtout besoin de repos afin de pouvoir se remettre. Après, il faudra faire bien attention. Si jamais un événement similaire se déroule devant elle, une rechute, plus grave qu'aujourd'hui, pourrait se produire. Je ne connais pas les circonstance qui ont fait qu'elle à flancher aujourd'hui, mais il ne faudrait pas reproduire se genre d'exploit en sa présence. D'ailleurs, pourriez vous me dire ce qui c'est passé ?**_

_**- Je pense que vous devriez vous asseoir et être bien calé dans votre fauteuil. Le professeur Dumbledore est déjà tombé du sien lorsque nous lui avons révélé. Mais je doit absolument vous demander de garder ça pour vous, de n'en parler qu'au professeur Dumbledore ou McGonagall.**_

_**- Je suis tenu au secret médical. Tout ce qui ce passe dans cette pièce ne peut en sortir sauf si la sécurité de l'école ou d'autre élèves est menacée. **_Dit Mme Pomfresh en s'asseyant, et se calant le plus possible. _**Bien, me voilà assise. Pourriez-vous donc enfin me dire ce qu'il c'est passé.**_

_**- Hina et moi avons réussi à créer des maître patronus. **_Dit Harry, le plus doucement possible, espérant que cela amoindrirait la réaction de l'infirmière.

Celle-ci fut heureuse d'être bien ancré dans son fauteuil, elle n'imaginer pas se retrouvé les quatre fers en l'air devant des élèves. Elle déglutit.

_**- Vous avez fait QUOI ? Des… des maîtres… patronus… aucun depuis… depuis mille ans.**_

_**- Nous le savons, mais ne faisions qu'un cours sur les détraqueurs et les maître détraqueurs. En me demandant de faire apparaître mon Patronus, c'est un maître patronus qui est sortit de ma baguette. Puis Hina à, elle aussi, voulu montrer son patronus, qu'elle arrive à faire, mais là encore, c'est un maître patronus qui est apparue. Nous pensons que c'est ce qui a engendré le choc d'Eléa.**_

_**- Et il y a de quoi. Faire apparaître des maître patronus est considéré comme un exploit, limita une légende. Vous êtes la deuxième et la troisième personne à en avoir put en faire apparaître. Je comprend mieux l'état d'Eléa maintenant, étant moi-même passer à deux doigts de me retrouver dans le même état. Bien je pense pouvoir l'aider à accepter ce fait. Vous pouvez regagnez votre dortoir. Elle devrait être sur pied dimanche après midi.**_

_**- Bien madame. Si elle se remet avant notre retour, pouvez-vous lui dire que nous sommes désolés ?**_

_**- Se sera fait miss Rose.**_

_**- Merci madame Pomfresh.**_

Le couple se rendit dans son dortoir, et se couchèrent immédiatement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bien évidemment.

Le lendemain, une mauvaise nouvelle fit son apparition. Malfoy était de retour, plus livide que jamais, mais bel et bien présent dans la grande salle lorsque Harry et Hina vinrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Quand il vit le couple main dans la main, le visage de Malfoy se crispa, et il un regard meurtrier à Harry, qui n'en n'avait que faire puisqu'il était trop occupé à embrassé Hina, même s'il le ressentit.

La journée se passa dans le calme, Harry et Hina assistèrent au, oh combien attendu depuis maintenant cinq ans, rapprochement entre Ron et Hermione, qui n'arrêtèrent pas de se jeter des regard à la dérobée. Finalement, ils auront mis du temps, mais finissaient par voir que leurs engueulades à répétition n'étaient faites que pour attirer l'attention de l'autre. Et dire qu'il venait seulement de se l'avouer à eux même au bout de cinq ans. A se rythme, ils se marieront au alentour de leurs 80 ans.

Le dimanche, rien ne se passa non plus. N'ayant reçu aucun devoir, les sixièmes années passèrent leurs temps dans le parc. Vers 17h, Harry et Hina prirent, encore une fois, le chemin de l'infirmerie, qu'ils trouvèrent complètement vide. Ils commençaient à s'inquiéter de l'état d'Eléa quand Mme Pomfresh vint les rassurer.

_**- Ah, vous voilà. Eléa m'a demandé de vous envoyer directement dans son bureau. Elle a accepté le fait que vous êtes capables de faire des maîtres patronus.**_

_**- Bien Mme Pomfresh, nous y allons tout de suite.**_

Arriver devant la porte du bureau d'Eléa, ils trouvèrent la porte ouverte, Eléa se trouvait devant, apparemment, elle les attendait.

_**- Bien, entrez.**_ Demanda-t-elle. Elle ferma la porte et insonorisa la pièce. _**Faites venir vos maître patronus.**_

_**- Tu es sure Eléa ? **_S'inquiéta Hina.

_**- Oui. Il va falloir que je m'y habitue. Vous êtes des Elémentals et, par ce fait, capable d'accomplir plus de chose que le pauvre commun des mortels dont je fais partis. **_

Rapidement, les deux loups au filament et les yeux coloré apparurent, ne voyant aucun danger, ils se couchèrent l'un à coté de l'autre. Eléa les étudia.

_**- Bon. Je n'ai aucun doute de ce que représente ses patronus. Harry, apparemment, tu places tous tes espoirs en Hina. Et Hina, tu places les tiens dans Harry. Mais la question est de savoir pourquoi ce sont des loups. Je vais devoir réfléchir à cela. Bien, maintenant, voilà ce que je désirais vous dire avant que vous ne fassiez des choses théoriquement impossibles. Ne pensez pas que le faite d'être à l'école vous prive de l'enseignant accordé au Elémentals. Donc je vous annonce que, le temps libre que nous avons en commun, à savoir le lundi après midi, le samedi et le dimanche, sera consacré au travail et non à la détente. Sauf si sortit à Près-au-Lard. Dans ce cas, je pourrais être clémente et vous laissez y aller, seulement si vos progrès son significatif. Pas de détente pour les fainéants. Je ne sais pas quand le Mal fera savoir sa présence alors nous devons être prêt le plus rapidement possible. Et, comme tu me la gentiment dis vendredi Hina, je suis une méchante et j'en suis fière. Hina, comme ne pas être dans la vue de l'autre vous est douloureux, tu t'assois au fond de la salle. Harry, tu vas bénéficiez de cour de rattrapage, maintenant. Grâce à quelques sorts inconnu d'autres personnes que les Gardiens, la non possibilité de transplaner dans Poudlard et temporairement levé. Harry, comme tu l'aura compris, tu vas transplaner. Et j'espère ne pas m'être levé de mon lit pour ne pas te voir réussir avant le dîner. Montre moi donc que je ne me suis pas trompé sur ton compte et transplane au coté d'Hina.**_

_**- Je t'embrasse si tu y arrives.**_

_**- Si tu me donnes de motivation comme ça, je ne vais pas tarder à te rejoindre.**_

_**- Bien si Hina te motive comme ça, les choses vont aller plus rapidement. Donc à chaque réussite, tu gagnes le droit de l'embrasser. Si, au dîner, tu n'y arrives toujours pas, je te lance un sort qui t'empêchera même de la toucher.**_

_**- Eh, Eléa, je n'ai pas envie de me passer de mon mec toute la soirée.**_

_**- Cela ne durera pas jusqu'à la fin de soirée, mais jusqu'à notre prochain cours, demain après midi.**_

_**- Harry, si tu n'y arrives pas, je te promets que je te tue.**_

_**- Mon cœur, je serais déjà mort, je ne pourrais pas survivre une heure sans effleurer ta peau. Alors près de 24h…**_

_**- Raison de plus pour t'appliquer Harry.**_

Harry finit par accepter le marché.

_**- Bien. Alors pour effectuer un transplanage, il faut déjà que tu connaisses ta destination. Que tu l'ai vu au moins une fois dans ta vie. Puis, il faut que tu commandes à ta magie de se rendre à cet endroit. Comme ta magie ne peut partir sans ton corps, sauf si tu lances un sort, alors le corps suivra. Quand tu te déplaces par transplanage, la magie laisse une trace derrière elle. Cette trace de magie ne peut être récupéré. C'est pour cette raison que, plus tu vas loin, plus la trace de magie est longue, plus tu en perds. Maintenant, visualises ta destination et propulses ta magie à cet endroit. Il faut bien projeter toute ta magie. Sinon la trace ne sera pas complète et ton corps se perdra. En brefs tu te désartibules. Bien, tu te concentres et tu envoies ta magie.**_

Harry obtempéra. Il visualisa sa destination, au coté d'Hina, Et lança sa magie. Le résultat fut qu'il se sentit littéralement propulsé vers l'avant. Il ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrirent pas. An tout cas jusqu'au moment où il sentit les lèvre d'Hina, reconnaissable entre toutes, se poser sur les siennes. Là, il s'aperçut finalement qu'il avait réussi. Eléa refaisait son trajet afin de voir si Harry n'avait laissé aucune partit de son corps. Le résultat sembla concluant en voyant le sourire d'Eléa.

_**- Bien Harry. A partir de ce jour, fait moi penser qu'avec toi, rien n'est impossible. Tu viens de réussir ton transplanage. Et cela parfaitement. Je t'en félicite. Bien, je vais vous laissez le reste de la journée tranquille. Mais à partir de demain, finit la détente. On passe au travail.**_

_**- D'accord Eléa.**_ Firent les deux jeunes.

La soirée se passa dans leur lit, se câlinant et s'embrassant sans arrêt, puis, finalement, s'endormir. Inconscient des ennuis que leurs apporterait le lendemain.

Fin du Chapitre.

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**kamomille : effectivement, hina est un peu perverse. Mais disons pour sa defense quelle aime Harry plus que tout et à l'impression d'avoir vécu avec lui pendant un mois. (même si se n'était que des yeux.) pour son passé, je l'ai fait. Il est pas aussi rempli que celui d'Harry mais il tien la route.**

**klaude, Gwladys, marcpotter12, Tempete : merci pour vos reviews, sa fait toujours plaisir.**

Houlà je me sens méchant d'arrêter le chapitre après cette phrase. Mais bon il faut bien un fin à quelque chose à un certains moment. Il se trouve que s'était le moment. C'est une bonne excuse? ... Non? ... tant pis j'aurais essayer.

Qu'est-ce que je peux vous dire sur le prochain chapitre?? Rien, je suis méchant et fière de l'être. Pour savoir ce que vous réserve le prochain chapitre, il faudra attendre son arriver.

Voili voilou

S-K


	8. Chapter 8

**Tout peut changer, il suffit de le vouloir.**

**Disclamer**: tout le monde sait ce que l'on met ici mais je vais le redire, tout est à J.K.R. sauf ce qui est a moi (logique vous me direz)

Ce chapitre est le n°8 de la série, et celui qui, aussi, m'a donné le plus de mal pour deux raisons.

1/ reprendre le passé de Harry de A à Z, en essayant de ne pas oublier les passages importants.

2/ ce chapitre à été perdu en même temps que ma clé USB. Donc ceci est la réécriture. J'espère que je ne vais rien oublier.

En tout cas, le voici le voilà, le Chapter 8 en direct.

Bonne lecture.

S-K

Rappel de la signalétique : _**- Discussion**__« Pensée »(incursion délibérer de l'auteur)_

**Chapitre 8 :** Retour de la Prophétie, problème et passé.

Le lundi matin, Harry et Hina se réveillèrent une fois de plus dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux. A leur plus grand bonheur, il était encore tôt et ils purent donc rester l'un contre l'autre.

Une heure passa et le couple dû se séparer afin de s'habiller pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Petit déjeuner qui annonça également la première mauvaise nouvelle de la journée. Malfoy avait quitté l'infirmerie et était de nouveau présent dans les rangs de Serpentard. Quand le Serpentard, vit Hina et Harry main dans la main, son regard aurait put tuer le « Survivant ». Mais ce dernier n'en n'avait que faire, car il était trop occupé à embrasser Hina, faisant rager le Serpentard. Il connaissait maintenant le responsable de son agression et ce n'était nul autre que Potter.

L'heure du cours de médicomagie, orchestrée par Mme Pomfresh, sonna et les élèves entrèrent dans une salle de classe limitrophe de l'infirmerie. Peu d'élèves avaient pris cette option qui regroupait les 6ème et les 7ème année de toutes les maisons. Il y avait Harry, Hina, Dean Thomas, Neville Longdubat, cela pour les 6ème année de Gryffondor, personne pour les 7ème. Il y avait également trois élèves de Pouffsoufle de 6ème et deux de 7ème, une élèves de 6ème année à Serdaigle et 2 de 7ème année, dont Cho Chang qui regardait fixement Harry au plus grand malheur de ce dernier mais aussi malgré l'énervement d'Hina, et à la grande surprise de tous, Serpentard avait un représentant, Blaise Zabini, 6ème année, il était le seul de sa maison.

_**- Bien, tout le monde est présent. Je suis un peu déçu du peu de personne présente alors que se cours regroupe deux année. Mais laissons de coté mon amour propre et passons au cours. La médicomagie est une science plus qu'une magie. Certes la magie joue son rôle, mais pour pouvoir être un médicomage, même des plus médiocre, il vous faut possédez une large connaissance du corps humain. Si vous ne possédez pas ces connaissance, vous ferez plus de mal que de bien à votre patient. Je vous précise que cette option figurera comme épreuve lors de vos ASPICs. Je rassure les 7**__**ème**__** année, les examinateurs savent que cela est votre première année de médicomagie, ils seront donc cléments avec vous et ne vous interrogerons que sur ce que vous savez. Bon, passons au plan de cours. Mis à part aujourd'hui, les cours se dérouleront de la manière suivante : il débuteras sur la théorie du sort à apprendre, suivra un cours sur la partie du corps soignable par le sort, et ensuite, si certaine personne n'ont pas peur de souffrir, nous pourrons passer à la pratique. Dans le courant du mois d'avril, et si je réussis à obtenir toute les autorisations nécessaires, nous prendrons une journée pour nous rendre à St Mangouste afin d'observer les médicomages et, si le cas se présente, soigner quelques blessures superficielles. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir un sort basique applicable sur n'importe qu'elle partie du corps. C'est pour ça que se sort ne demande pas de connaissance anatomique particulière. Seule chose à savoir, c'est la disposition des veines, artères et la peau et comment elles sont disposée. Ici, il vous faut ressouder la plaie en commençant par le plus profond. Ensuite remonter jusqu'à la peau de manière à ne laisser aucune trace. Bien, il me faut un volontaire. Ce sera juste une légère coupure. Rien de grave. De plus, elle sera refermée dans les secondes qui suivent. … . Personne ? Bien, Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien.**_

_**- Désolé madame, Mais je ne peux pas.**_

_**- Et pourquoi cela ?**_

Harry pris sa plume, et la métamorphosa en un poignard des plus coupants. Mme Pomfresh fut aussitôt sur ses gardes, sa baguette prête à l'emploi. Harry pris l'arme, la déposa sur son avant bras, et finit son geste, laissant échapper un filet de sang le long de son avant bras. Un cri de douleur se fit entendre, mais à la stupeur de Mme Pomfresh, ce ne fut pas Harry qui le poussa, mais Hina. Elle se tenait l'avant bras, le même que celui d'Harry, qui était en sang. Harry se jeta sur Hina afin de la réconforter. Il n'avait pas pensé à cela. Il savait que leur magie était mêlée, mais il ne pensait pas que la douleur de l'un puisse être ressentit par l'autre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps. Une grande lueur blanche sortit de sa blessure, empêchant les autres de voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand la lueur disparut, Harry montra son bras à tous. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'une blessure quelconque hormis une fine cicatrice, plus récente qu'une dizaine d'autre. Mme Pomfresh était abasourdie. Jamais, dans toute sa carrière d'infirmière médicomage, elle n'avait entendu parler d'un pareil phénomène.

_**- Mr Potter, vous passerez me voir à la fin du cours afin que je puisse avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.**_

_**- Bien Mme Pomfresh. Ce que vous venez de voir ne doit pas sortir de cette salle. Et si jamais Voldemort, **_tressaillement, _**venez à le savoir avant que l'un de ses mangemorts le voient, c'est toi, Zabini, que je prendrais comme coupable.**_

_**- Mr Potter, soyez sans craintes. Effectivement, tout ce qui ce passe et se dit dans cette salle est tenu au secret médical et ne doit donc être appris par personne. Afin de palier au possible non respect de cette règles, vous êtes tous sous l'influence d'un sortilège de secret. Donc, même si vous le vouliez, vous ne pourriez pas dire ce que vous avez vue ou entendu ici. Mais, Mr Potter, je vous demanderais de ne plus proférer de menace dans cette classe.**_

_**- Oui madame, désolé.**_

Zabini se leva à son tour.

_**- Puisque rien ne peut sortir de cette salle, je ne risque rien.**_ Il releva sa manche, il n'y avait rien._** Tu vois Harry, contrairement à la majorité des Serpentard, je n'adhère pas à SES idée, effectivement, nous sommes peu nombreux. Et contrairement à quelques personnes, je ne porte aucune marque d'appartenance à LUI et ne compte pas en porter. Mais comme tu dois t'en douter, si nous ne suivons pas, nous serions en danger.**_

Harry hocha la tête. La maison Serpentard venait de remonter dans son estime. De plus, Blaise venait de l'informer, qu'apparemment, Malfoy avait, lui, la marque de Voldemort.

Le cours put reprendre. Et ce fut Mme Pomfresh qui s'infligeait les blessures que les élèves soignaient en prononçant la formule : « elféa ». Comme Mme Pomfresh leur avait dit, la plupart des sort de soin son tiré de l'elfique car la légende voulait qu'ils soient de grand guérisseur. Ce cour révéla deux élèves, une de Pouffsoufle et une de Serdaigle, possédant une phobie du sang. Pour elles, la médicomagie s'arrêtait là, elles durent quitter le cours. La cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent de la classe pour aller prendre leur déjeuner. Seul restèrent dans la salle Harry et Hina, à la demande de Mme Pomfresh.

_**- Mr Potter, pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé tout à l'heure ?**_

_**- Je n'en suis pas sure moi-même madame, mais je pense qu'il s'agit de la Prophétie. Depuis cet été, à chaque fois que je me blesse, ça se guérit seul et immédiatement.**_

_**- Quand vous vous blessez, cela ce fait par accident ou intentionnellement ?**_

Harry ne répondit pas à la question. C'était un sujet dont il ne voulait pas parler, surtout en présence d'Hina. Hina, par ailleurs, ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce que s'était que cette prophétie ? Elle devait le savoir et se promis d'en parler avec Harry le soir même et de ne pas oublier, cette foi-ci.

_**- Mr Potter, voulez-vous que nous en parlions en privé.**_

_**- Non madame. Pour deux raisons, la première est que je ne le peux pas car Hina doit être à mes cotés et moi aux sien à chaque instant. Deuxièmement, parce que cette époque, qui pourtant ne date pas d'il y a longtemps, est de l'histoire ancienne. Aujourd'hui, j'ai retrouvé une raison de vivre, et je ne préfère pas en reparler.**_

_**- Bien Mr Potter, contente d'entendre que cette mauvaise passe soit terminer. Vous pouvez y aller.**_

Le couple prit donc la direction de la grande salle afin de pouvoir prendre leur déjeuner, comme l'ensemble de leur camarade. Après le repas, ils allèrent rejoindre Eléa. Mais celle-ci n'était apparemment pas de bonne humeur.

_**- Harry, Hina, suivez moi.**_

Ce qu'ils firent, se rendant finalement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais le directeur n'était pas seul. En effet, Malfoy, père et fils attendait dans le bureau. Le directeur prit la parole pendant qu'Eléa se mettait dans un coin, fusillant les Malfoy du regard.

_**- Harry, si je t'ai fait venir, c'est parce que Mr Malfoy ici présent, a entendu parler de l'agression dont a été victime son fils. Et que, suite au récit de Drago, pense que tu ne peux être que le coupable. Drago, si vous voulez bien répétez les raisons qui portent sur ce jugement.**_

_**- Eh bien, Mr le directeur, comme vous le savez, jeudi soir, lors de la répartition, une nouvelle élèves, Miss Rose, à fait son entré à Poudlard. Tandis qu'elle se rendait en direction du choipeaux, une grande partie des garçons présent dans la salle l'on regarder avec plus d'insistance que nécessaire, dont moi-même. Nous nous somme tous retrouver à moitié étranglé par notre cravate. Quand nous eûmes réussit à l'enlever, un message y était écrit, nous empressant d'arrêter ou qu'alors, le nœud se resserrerait encore plus. Comme un Malfoy ne se laisse dicter sa conduite par personne, j'ai continué à la regarder. Je me suis retrouvé propulsé contre le mur, un parchemin devant moi me disant que si jamais je reposais mon regard sur elle, il y aurait une exécution publique. La personne ma ensuite envoyer une vision qui me montrait cette exécution. La personne s'est également arrangeait pour que je ressente aussi a douleur. Devant les souffrances que j'ai enduré, je me suis évanoui. Lors de mon retour ce matin, j'ai vu Potter au bras de Miss Rose. Je me suis renseigné et j'ai appris qu'ils étaient déjà ensemble quelques jours avant la rentrée. Tout laissait supposer la culpabilité de Potter.**_

Lucius Malfoy posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Apparemment, il était fier de son fils.

_**- Comme vous le savez, Dumbledore, je crois aussi en la culpabilité de Mr Potter. C'est pour cela que je suis présent, je souhaite que Mr Potter soit renvoyé de cette école, il est, sans nul doute, un danger pour ses camarades.**_

_**- J'entends bien Lucius. Mais comme vous devez le savoir, j'accorde toujours l'innocence temps que la culpabilité n'est pas formellement prouvée. De plus, je n'accorde que peu de crédit à votre fils qui s'est rendu coupable de bien pire que cela. Cependant, je pense également que Harry n'est pas entièrement innocent dans cette affaire. **_

_**- Albus, je pense que ce qui va suivre ne concerne pas certaines personnes. **_Dit Eléa

_**- Messieurs Malfoy, vous pouvez disposez. Je vous ferais part de la sanction prise s'il y a lieu.**_

_**- J'exige qu'une sanction soit prise. De plus Dumbledore, vous savez très bien qu'il y a un moyen de savoir si une baguette a lancé simultanément un sort d'expulsion, d'apparition et enfin d'illusion. Je veux que cette vérification soit faite maintenant.**_

_**- Bien Lucius. Harry, peux-tu déposer ta baguette sur mon bureau s'il te plait.**_

Harry s'exécuta et déposa sa fausse baguette sur le bureau du directeur. Il n'eut que le temps de reculer avant que Malfoy père ne s'écriât _**« PRIOR INCANTO »**_. Le bout de bois s'éleva dans les air et fut entourer d'une fumée blanche… qui explosa, laissant des traces sur le visage et les cheveux blond platine de Lucius Malfoy.

_**- Harry, peux-tu nous dire ce que tu fais avec un bout de bois pour baguette ?**_

_**- Albus, je pense qu'une partie de l'entretien est terminé. Mr Malfoy a fait ce qu'il avait à faire, et connaît tout ce qu'il a à savoir.**_

Les Malfoy sortirent du bureau non sans un regard de haine en direction de Dumbledore pour Lucius, et celle de Harry pour Drago. Dés qu'ils furent sortit, Eléa posa un sortilèges d'insonorisation afin d'être sure que les Malfoy n'entende pas la suite de la conversation derrière la porte.

_**- Bien, Albus, j'ai des choses à vous révéler. Comme vous vous en doutiez, Harry est un Elémental. Mais il ne s'est ouvert à son pouvoir qu'en juillet. Depuis plus de dix ans, un autre Elémental existe. Il s'agit d'Hina, et c'est moi qui l'ai formé, tout comme j'ai commencé à former Harry. Mais vos connaissance sur les Elémentals sont, pardonnez moi l'expression, vaseuses. Comme vous devez le savoir, les Elémental apparaisse tous les mille ans.**_

_**- Mais comment se fait-il qu'il y ait deux Elémentals ?**_

_**- Comment se fait-il que le dernier Elémental date de plus de 1200 ans ? Se sont deux questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre. Les Elémentals possède de nombreux dont. La capacité à ressentir, analyser et évaluer les auras magiques. Mais ils sont aussi capables de pratiquer leur magie…**_

_**- Sans avoir besoin du catalyseur contenue dans leur baguette. **_La coupa Dumbledore.

_**- Oui. D'après ce que je sais, Harry s'est ouvert à son pouvoir pendant votre discussion de mi-juillet. Une fois qu'il s'est réveiller, il a commencé à ressentir les auras. Et pour pouvoir les localiser, à également commencer à réunifier sa magie. Lors de l'attaque des mangemorts cinq jours avant la rentrée, Harry n'avait fait que fluidifier la magie de ses membres. Il lui restait à faire le plus difficile, raccorder sa magie. Ne sachant pas qu'il pouvait laisser filtrer sa magie à travers les barrages, il n'était pas en possibilité de faire de la magie. C'est Hina qui s'est rendu sur le Chemin de Traverse car elle connaissait l'existence d'un deuxième Elémentals avant moi. Car depuis que Harry en est un, Hina le ressent. Et lors de l'attaque, elle se sentait tellement mal qu'elle a transplaner vers la source de son mal-être. Elle s'est retrouvée devant Harry qui était déjà inconscient, résultat des quatre stupéfix qu'il a reçu. Hina a repoussé les mangemorts et à ramener Harry chez moi où il s'est réveillé deux jours plus tard. Là, je lui est donné les trois jour restant pour réunifier sa magie. Il a réussi le matin du troisième jour, vers 7h. Voila en plus la raison de leurs non présence dans le train, ils étaient repartit pour le Chemin de Traverse afin de racheter leurs fournitures car lors de la réunification, Harry à fait exploser ma maison. Jeudi, lors du banquet, Harry ne contrôlait pas encore bien sa magie et c'est elle qui a réagie à la colère de Harry qui voyait toute les tête se tourner pour déshabiller Hina du regard. Mais sa colère fut encore plus grande lorsqu'il vit Malfoy, son pire ennemi, continuer de la regarder. Harry n'est pas le coupable, c'est sa magie qui l'est. Et on ne peut condamner une personne pour ce que la magie fait d'elle-même.**_

_**- Bien, cela fait beaucoup de nouvelle à digérer en une seule fois. Harry, je te laisse l'innocence pour cette fois. Mais maintenant, je pense que tu contrôle suffisamment ta magie pour éviter de tel débordement.**_

_**- Bien monsieur.**_

_**- Vous pouvez partir.**_

Eléa leva son sort d'insonorisation et les trois personnes prirent la direction de la classe d'Eléa.

_**- Bon, maintenant que ce problème est régler, nous allons pouvoir commencé votre formation. La première chose que vous devez savoir, c'est qu'un Elémental, lors de son combat contre le mal, se prend pas mal de coups divers. Vous devez donc être protéger. Aussi bien magiquement que physiquement. Pour cela, un Elémental à trouver une technique pour se protéger des dégâts. Il s'est servit de sa magie et de son aura afin de se faire une couche protectrice. C'est ce que vous allez apprendre aujourd'hui. Vous devez faire sortir votre aura et en faire une protection. Commencez.**_

Aussitôt, les deux auras apparurent. Comment quelque chose d'aussi imposant pouvait servir de protection ? Harry essaya de réduire les dimension de son aura sans pour autant la faire rentrer. Chose facile à dire. Mais à faire, cela relevait du parcours du combattant. Densifié son aura était loin d'être une chose aisé à accomplir. L'aura réagissait immédiatement à chaque fois qu'Harry augmentait la densité, elle faisait pression pour pouvoir reprendre sa taille normale.

_**- C'est cela Harry, ne lâche pas. Hina, pareil. Concentre ton aura au maximum.**_ Leur dit al voix d'Eléa.

Facile à dire, mais Harry continua d'augmenter la pression et à densifier son aura. Jusqu'au moment où la pression se fit trop forte, Harry craqua et son aura reprit sa taille normale, semblant lui dire « Nananananère, c'est moi qui ai gagné ». Peu de temps après, Hina craqua à son tour.

_**- Bien, c'est parfait pour un premier essai. Vous avez tenu trois heures. Harry, tu étais sur la bonne voie. Maintenant, il faut que tu résistes et il ne te restera plus qu'à le faire de plus en plus rapidement. Hina, tu es un peu en retard. Il faut que tu densifies encore plus ton aura. Mais sinon, c'est parfait. Bon, allez vous coucher, vous êtes exténué. Je viendrais vous réveillez pour le dîner.**_

Le couple pris la direction de leur lit mais ils n'avait aucune envie de se reposez. Non. Harry voulait révéler son passé à Hina et Hina voulait qu'Harry lui révèle son passé. Arriver dans leur appartement, c'est Harry qui fut le plus rapide et qui prit la parole.

_**- Hina, il faut absolument que je te parle. Depuis la rentrée, à chaque fois que l'on parle de Voldemort et de moi dans une même phrase, je vois à ta tête que tu ne sais qui je suis. Ce soir, j'ai décidé de tout te dire. Car c'est une chose qui me poursuivra toute ma vie et qui peut également te toucher.**_

Harry pris une grande respiration et commença son récit.

_**- Il y a 16 ans, une personne a fait une Prophétie qui concerne Voldemort et un garçon qui naîtrait fin juillet. Que ce garçon aurait un pouvoir que Voldemort ignore, et que Voldemort le marquera comme son égale. Il est également dit que l'un ne peut survivre temps que l'autre survie. Cette prophétie pouvait concerner deux enfants nés fin juillet. L'un s'appelle Neville Longdubat, issue d'une famille de sang pur, l'autre, Harry Potter, un sang mêlé, né d'un père sorcier et d'une mère sorcière issue de moldu. Voldemort a porté son choix sur le même sang que lui, le mêlé. Eh oui, le mage noir qui prône la pureté du sang sorcier est lui-même impur. Il choisi le sang mêlé, le mien. Un an après ma naissance, le 31octobre 1981, il trouva ma maison grâce à un ancien ami de mon père qui l'avait trahis. Il tua d'abord mon père, qui voulait protéger sa femme et son fils. Puis, il tua ma mère, qui ne voulait pas me laisser mourir. Cette preuve d'amour qu'elle a faite en se sacrifiant pour me garder en vie me fit bénéficiez d'une protection. Ce qui fait que lorsque Voldemort tourna sa baguette vers moi et lança son sort de mort, celui-ci rebondit sur moi et toucha finalement Voldemort qui fut réduit à rien. Ni vivant, ni mort. Mais une partie de sa magie avait fusionné dans la mienne, ce qui explique la partie noire dans ma magie. Là, je fut envoyer chez la seul famille qui me restait, la sœur de ma mère, son marie et leur fils. Mais les Dursley on une chose en horreur, c'est la magie. Comme j'en était un représentant, je fut hais et maltraiter pendant 10 ans. Jusqu'au moment où j'appris la vérité par Hagrid qui venait me remettre la lettre de Poudlard. Là j'ai quitté les Dursley pour ne les revoir que deux mois par an. Mais le monde de la magie ne fut pas aussi rose que je le croyais. Voldemort n'était pas entièrement mort et avait pris possession du professeur de DCFM, Quirrell. Pendant l'année, nous avons découvert, Ron, Hermione et moi, l'existence de la pierre philosophale qui était caché dans le château. Au début, nous soupçonnions Rogue de vouloir la voler pour la donner à Voldemort afin que celui-ci puisse retrouver son corps. Ce n'est qu'en fin d'année que nous avons sut que nous nous trompions et que, en fait, c'était Quirrell qui la voulait. J'ai combattu contre lui mais la tâche me fut simplifiée lorsque j'ai remarqué qu'il ne pouvait pas me toucher. Voldemort et Quirrell ne croyait qu'en la haine et la mort. De part ma mère, j'ai une protection faite entièrement d'amour et ça, ils ne pouvaient pas le supporter, et ils souffraient tout les deux au moindre contact physique. Quirrell est mort, Voldemort de nouveau errant, et la pierre fut détruite. L'année suivante, Voldemort à tenter une fois de plus de revenir mais cette fois-ci par le biais de son journal intime qu'il tenait à ses 16 ans. C'est Ginny, la sœur de Ron, qui en fut la victime et qui fut possédé par l'esprit de Voldemort. Par l'intermédiaire de Ginny, Voldemort rouvrit la Chambre des Secrets qui possède, en son sein, un basilic. Pendant l'année, plusieurs élèves furent pétrifiés mais heureusement, il n'y eut aucun mort car aucun contact direct entre la victime et les yeux du monstre. A la fin, Voldemort fit écrire à Ginny sa propre mort comme quoi son corps reposerait à jamais dans la Chambre. Grâce au indication d'Hermione, qui fut pétrifier lors de sa découverte, Ron et moi apprîmes l'existence du basilic grâce à la victime qu'avait fait le basilic 50 ans auparavant, et qui est toujours dans le château, nous avons découvert l'emplacement de la Chambre. Mais un éboulement nous sépara, Ron et moi, et je du continuer seul. J'ai découvert Ginny qui était inconsciente et qui se vidait de sa vie qui allait à Tom Jedusor, le véritable nom de Voldemort. Tom appela le basilic et je dû l'affronter. Mais l'arriver de Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, les yeux du basilic furent crevé et perdirent tout pouvoir meurtrier. Fumseck avait également amener le choipeaux qui m'offrit l'épée de Godric Gryffondor avec laquelle j'ai réussi à tuer le basilic malgré qu'un de ses crochet m'ai transpercé le bras. Je me suis servi du crochet et je l'ai planté dans le journal, repoussant encore une fois le retour de Voldemort, et sauvant Ginny. Et grâce aux larmes de Fumseck, la blessure du basilic disparu. Vint ensuite la troisième année, l'évasion de Sirius Black, le dangereux criminel, de la prison d'Askaban. Pour l'occasion, l'école avait dû tolérer la présence de centaines de détraqueurs envoyés par le ministère car tous pensaient que Sirius voulait me tuer. Les détraqueurs, ayant un effet épouvantable sur moi, j'ai dû apprendre à me défendre et le professeur de DCFM de l'époque, Remus lupin, ancien ami de mon père, comme Sirius et également loup-garou, m'a appris à faire les patronus. A l'époque, ils n'étaient pas corporels. L'année passa et à la fin, Sirius refit surface au château avec l'intention de tuer, oui, mais pas moi, celui qu'il voulait, c'était Peter Pettigrow, lui aussi ami de mon père mais il est aussi celui qui les a donné à Voldemort en lui disant l'emplacement de la maison Potter, qui était un animagus rat et qui avait élu domicile dans une vieille famille de sorcier, les Weasley. Le rat que Ron avait n'était autre que Peter Pettigrow. Ainsi, j'appris la vérité, ce n'était pas Sirius qui avait vendu mes parent, comme le disait les journaux, mais bien Pettigrow qui c'était fait passé pour mort, victime du dément Sirius Black. J'appris aussi que mes parents avaient désigné Sirius comme étant mon parain. Je retrouvais une famille autre que les Dursley. Mais ce rêve se retrouva briser avant de commençait. Car Pettigrow réussit à s'enfuir pour rejoindre Voldemort. Sans lui, impossible d'innocenter Sirius Qui fut retrouvé par les détraqueurs. Etant à ses coté, ils ont également tenté de prendre mon âme mes un patronus les en empêcha. Grâce à Hermione qui, cette année là, avait un retourneur de temps, nous repartîmes tout les deux trois heure en arrière. Moi qui pensait que c'était mon père qui avait fait apparaître le patronus qui nous avait sauvé, Sirius et moi, me retrouver seul, lançant le sort qui m'avait sauvé avec Sirius. Et ce patronus là était corporelle. Avec Hermione, nous avons fait évader Sirius qui repartit en cavale. Quatrième année, Tournois des Trois Sorciers, nouveau mangemort infiltrer dans Poudlard sous les trait de l'ex-auror Alastor Maugrey. Apparition d'un quatrième champion dans le tournois, moi. J'ai dû affronter un dragon dans la première tâche, une horde d'être des eaux dans la deuxième, lors de la troisième, je suis arrivé au trophée en même temps que l'autre champion de Poudlard, Cédric Diggory. Nous avons pris le trophée en même temps sans savoir qu'il s'agissait d'un portoloin. Il nous avait conduit directement dans un cimetière. Une silhouette arriva. Ce n'était nul autre que Pettigrow, qui tua immédiatement Cédric. Grâce à une potion tirée de la magie noire préparé par Pettigrow et nécessitant les os du père, la chaire du serviteur, et le sang de l'ennemi. J'étais l'ennemi et il voulait mon sang pour reprendre son corps. Ce qu'il arriva à faire. De plus, grâce à mon sang, la protection de ma mère ne faisait plus effet, il peut maintenant me toucher sans rien ressentir. Nous nous somme battu en duel et j'ai réussi à m'en sortir vivant en retouchant de nouveau le trophée qui nous ramena, Cédric, mort, et moi à Poudlard. Là, le faux Maugrey fut démasquer et il reçu le baiser du détraqueur. En cinquième année, j'ai eut des vision de ce que faisait Voldemort. J'ai également reçu les retenues d'Ombrage, le professeur de DCFM envoyer par le ministère qui me faisait écrire des lignes avec mon sang pendant que ce que j'écrivait se gravait de ma main. Ombrage ne voulant pas que nous utilisions la magie, nous avons dû trouver une solution alternative. Ce fut Hermione qui m'imposa l'idée de l'AD dont je fus le professeur. L'année passa ainsi, rythmé par les cauchemars de Voldemort, les retenu d'Ombrage, et les séances de l'AD. En fin d'année, en juin, Voldemort prit conscience du lien qui faisait que je pouvait le voir et réussi a le tourner à son avantage en me faisant croire qu'il détenait Sirius au département des mystère et qu'il le torturait. J'y ai cru et me suis précipiter au ministère. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville m'ont suivi et nous nous sommes retrouvé à l'endroit même où Sirius était censé être à l'agonie. Mais il n'y avait personne à part quelque mangemort. Ils voulaient la Prophétie, la copie qui avait été faite 16 ans auparavant. Mais elle fut détruite lors des combats qui ont suivi. Puis, l'Ordre du Phénix, organisation luttant contre Voldemort depuis le début et créer par Dumbledore, est arrivé et a mis les mangemort en déroute. Pendant les combats, Sirius s'est battu avec sa cousine, Bellatrix Lestrange qui a réussi à le tuer. Sirius était mort. Et moi je voulais la mort du coupable. Je l'ai poursuivit jusque dans le Hall du Ministère. Là, Voldemort est arrivé mais Dumbledore aussi. Pour mettre fin au duel, Voldemort me posséda, nous provoquant à tous les deux, une grande douleur. Il disait à Dumbledore que s'il voulait le tuer, il devrait également me tuer. Dumbledore ne fit rien et Voldemort du sortir de moi. Là, le ministre arriva et Voldemort disparue. Dumbledore me ramena à Poudlard et où il m'expliqua tout sur la Prophétie. M'apprenant que je serait coupable ou victime, assassin ou assassiné. Tué ou être tuer. Depuis ce jour, j'en veux à Dumbledore de ne rien m'avoir dit pendant ces cinq ans. Mais l'été arriva, l'heure de rentrer chez les Dursley aussi. J'y ai passé deux semaines avant de partir rejoindre la demeure des Weasley. Là, lors d'une discussion avec Dumbledore, je me suis ouvert à mon pouvoir d'Elémental. Là suite, tu la connais. Un mois après, je t'ai vu et suis tombé fou amoureux de la plus belle fille au monde.**_

Voilà, c'était dit. Mais Hina était en pleurs.

_**- Hina, je suis désolé de t'avoir raconter tout cela, mais tu devais être au courant. Depuis que je suis né, Voldemort s'en prend à moi et à ceux que j'aime. Ta position fait que tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Il s'en prendra forcément à toi.**_

_**- Ne t'excuse pas Harry, c'était ce que je voulait te demander. Mais que cette face de serpent te touche et il verra ce dont une femme Elémental en colère peut faire.**_

_**- Je t'aime Hina.**_

_**- Moi aussi je t'aime, Harry Potter. Mon « Survivant ».**_

_**- T'es bête. **_Ricana Harry

_**- Ce sera jamais pire que toi.**_

_**- Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'a été ton passé ?**_

_**- Oh tu sais, moi, mon passé est moins impressionnant que le tien. J'ai vécu jusqu'à l'âge de trois ans avec mes parents. Ils étaient moldu et c'est un accident de voiture qui les tua. J'étais moi aussi dans la voiture mais c'est à ce moment que mes pouvoirs d'Elémental se sont manifestés en me mettant hors de danger. Eléa me connaissait déjà parce qu'elle avait pris contact avec mes parents à l'âge de deux ans. Mes parents l'avaient prise pour une folle et l'avaient mise à la porte. Il faut dire qu'une fille de 17 ans qui vous dit que votre fille est la réincarnation d'une créature possédant de grand pouvoir, on ne la prend pas forcément au sérieux. Mais depuis l'accident, Eléa ma recueillie et ma élevé comme sa propre fille. Pour moi, elle a joué un rôle de mère en plus d'être professeur. Le seul problème que j'ai, c'est que je n'apparais sur aucun registre au Ministère. Je suis considérer comme étant morte. C'est pour cela que je me demande comment Eléa a réussi à me faire rentré dans cette école. Aujourd'hui, je suis avec l'homme que j'aime et cela suffi à mon bonheur.**_

Le couple s'allongea sur le lit pour de tendres baisers avant de s'endormir. Eléa arriva un peu plus tard mais n'eut pas le courage de les réveiller. Ils était tellement beau en cet instant qu'elle referma la porte sur le couple endormit.

Fin du chapitre.

Bon, voilà, la réécriture du chapitre 8 est terminée.

Juste une chose, j'ai remarqué que lors de passage de la fiction dans la base , des mots disparaissaient. Ce qui explique certaines erreurs. Donc, si vous repérez un endroit où des mots sont manquants, ce n'est pas ma faute. J'ai lu et relu ce chapitre, tous les mots sont là. J'espère qu'ils ne partiront pas en vacances lors du transfert.

Je vous laisse, je dois continuer d'écrire le 10.

S-K


	9. Chapter 9

Tout peut changer, il suffit de le vouloir

**Tout peut changer, il suffit de le vouloir.**

**Disclamer**: tout le monde sait ce que l'on met ici mais je vais le redire, tout est à J.K.R. sauf ce qui est a moi (logique vous me direz)

Encore un nouveau chapitre devant vos yeux ébahis. Et ce, je l'espère, pour votre plus grand plaisir. Eh oui, vous venez de lire les première ligne du chapitre 9 de cette, peut-être, merveilleuse histoire. Bon allez, je vous laisse lire tranquillement, sinon vous reviendrez plus zamais et moi ze zerais trizte.

Rappel de la signalétique : _**- Discussion**__« Pensée »(incursion délibérer de l'auteur)_

Bonne lecture à vous tous.

Shadow-kawaii

**Chapitre 9 :** _( je n'ai pas de titre pour l'instant, proposez en un)_

Au matin, Harry se leva en remarquant une différence. En effet, la magie d'Hina, qui dormait à ses coté, était faible, trop faible. Mais étant donner le visage heureux qu'elle affichait dans son sommeil, Harry ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela.

Il était 6h30 et Harry se rappela soudain un gros détails qui avait une trop grande importance pour que cela ne puisse être remarqué. Sa baguette. Elle avait était détruite la veille par Malfoy père lors du « priori incantatem » lancé par ce dernier. Et si Harry ne voulait pas attirer tous les regards, il avait intérêt à en refaire une autre. Il s'habilla en vitesse, profitant qu'Hina soit endormit pour qu'elle ne remarque pas son absence et n'en souffre pas. Il descendit les escaliers du château en utilisant tous les passages secrets qu'il connaissait afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Il se maudit alors de n'avoir pas repris ses affaires chez les Weasley. Sa valise contenant sa carte du Maraudeur ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité. Mais heureusement, Harry arriva dans le parc sans que personne ne le remarque.

Il prit la direction de la foret interdite afin d'avoir le plus grand choix d'arbres possible. Il en essaya plusieurs, mais à chaque fois, la baguette ainsi confectionnée avait une couleur trop claire. Jusqu'à repéré un arbre plus foncé, presque noir. Il fit sortir un bout de bois au dimension de sa baguette d'origine qui se révéla être parfait. Il fit quelques essais pour vérifier que le bois n'offrait aucune résistance à sa magie. Parfait. Il repartit donc vers le château quand une voix se fit entendre.

_**- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ?**_

Harry se retourna précipitamment pour voir la grande silhouette d'Hagrid.

_**- Bonjour Hagrid. Heu… je prenais un peu d'air frais avant de prendre mon petit déjeuner.**_ Mentit Harry.

_**- Bien, mais fait attention, certaine créatures de la forêt profitent de la nuit pour sortir dans le par cet ne retourne dans la forêt que lorsque les premier élèves sorte pour les cours extérieur.**_

_**- Bien Hagrid, merci. Bonne journée.**_

Harry reprit son chemin, mais à peine eut-il franchit les grande porte, qu'il se retrouva prit d'angoisse, d'une peur sans nom. Harry fit aussitôt le rapprochement, c'était les émotions d'Hina, elle venait de se réveiller. Harry voulu courir vers leur chambre, mais les émotions d'Hina l'en empêchait. Comment la rejoindre aux plus vite ? Il devait transplaner, mais on ne pouvait pas transplaner à Poudlard. Tant pis, il n'avait pas le choix. Il envoya sa magie vers Hina, mais rien ne se passa. Son avait commencé à partir quand sa magie lui revint. Mais il devait absolument rejoindre Hina au plus vite. Il rassembla plus de magie, quasiment le maximum, et l'envoya de nouveaux vers Hina. Harry sentit son corps résister, mais finalement, il se retrouva devant Hina. Elle était recroquevillé sur elle-même et pleurait. Harry se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras afin de la réconforter.

_**- Chuuuut, je suis là. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'abandonnerait pas.**_

Les pleurs d'Hina commencèrent à diminuer.

_**- T'était plus là…j'ai eu peur…qu'il te soit arriver…quelque chose.**_

_**- Je suis désolé Hina. Mais je devais faire une nouvelle baguette, l'autre a été détruite par Malfoy hier. Je suis sortit pendant que tu dormait pour ne pas que tu t'aperçoive de mon absence, je suis désolé, je ne le referais plus, je te le promet.**_

_**- Tu partiras plus ? **_ Demanda Hina qui sanglotait encore.

_**- Plus jamais, je te le promets.**_

_**- Je t'aime Harry, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre.**_

_**- C'est fini, je suis revenu et je ne partirais plus jamais sans toi. Je t'aime aussi et je ne veux plus te voir souffrir, encore moins à cause de moi.**_

Hina resta ainsi, dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, jusqu'au moment où ils devait descendre prendre leurs petit déjeuner avent d'aller en cours de Sortilèges. Ils prirent le chemin de la grande salle, puis partirent dans la classe du petit Flitwick. Là, les élèves revirent encore les différents sorts appris au cours de ces cinq dernières années. Flitwick était rassuré, Harry n'avait plus aucun problème à exécuter les différents sortilèges. En effet, depuis que Harry avait briser la deuxième barrière, sa magie réagissait beaucoup mieux à ses demandes. Il était tranquille pour les sorts de moindres niveaux. Mais Hina lui avait dit qu'il existait une troisième barrière. A quelle niveau de puissance allait-elle faire son apparition. Harry espéra qu'elle ne se montrerait pas en plein combat, car sinon, il était cuit. Il avait utilisé toute la magie en lui afin de pouvoir briser la seconde barrière. Il allait devoir s'entraîner pour faire apparaître cette barrière et la briser avant de se retrouver dans une situation compliquée. Le cours se termina rapidement et le professeur prit la parole.

_**- Bien, vous avez tous montré que vous possédiez le niveau nécessaire pour passer aux sortilèges de sixième année. A partir de maintenant, finit les réjouissances et les sort de lévitation. Maintenant, tout manquement aux consignes données vous exposera à une, possible, perte d'un membre. Les sorts que nous allons étudier seront bien plus dangereux, peut-être mortelle pour votre victime, mais aussi dangereux pour le lanceur. Je vous prierais donc à se que, lors du prochain, cours, il n'y ait aucun débordement comportemental. Ceux qui seront pris à déranger leurs voisins seront expulsés du cours, avec perte de point et retenu en conséquence. J'espère que vous m'avez tous bien compris.**_

_**- Oui professeur. **_Dirent tous les élèves.

La cloche sonna et tout le monde se dirigea vers la grande salle, avant de se rendre au cours enseigner par le pire professeur que Poudlard ait connu, j'ai nommé Sévérus Rogue. Directeur de la maison Serpentard, Rogue faisait preuve d'une partialité éloquente envers les élèves de sa maison. Son air sombres, ses cheveux mi-long et graisseux au possible combiner avec ses habits, lui donnait l'air d'un vampire en chasse. Et il l'était. Sans cesse en chasse d'élèves des trois autres maisons à qui il pourrait enlever des points.

L'heure fatidique arriva, le cours de potions aussi. Les élèves se dirigèrent vers les cachots où les potions étaient enseignées. Rogue arriva quelque instant après en jetant un regard haineux à Harry, comme à son habitude.

_**- Je ne suis pas étonné du peu d'élèves présent dans cette classe. Quoique encore un peu par la présence d'autres personne. **_Il avait dit cette phrase en braquant son regard en direction de Harry, qui sentit son sang se mettre à chauffer dans ses veines. _**L'absence de Longdubat ne me surprend guère, mais certaines célébrités aurait-elle fait l'objet de l'indulgence du jury, il est vrai que peu de personne serait heureuse d'appendre que le Survivant à rater ses buses. Cela ternirait l'image de ce pauvre petit. **_Harry était en train de se faire violence pour ne pas trucider Rogue. Celui-ci jubilait, il était en même temps fou de rage que Potter ait réussi sa buse de Potion.

Rogue allait continuer sa diatribe mais il fut soudain éjecter de son bureau et se retrouva cloué au mur. Quand le sort pris fin, Rogue fulminait autant qu'Harry. Mais l'exécrable professeur de potions ne comprenait pas sa chance. Si Hina ne s'efforçait pas de calmer Harry, qui sait ce qu'il serait advenu de ténébreux Rogue.

_**- Mr Potter, vous venez de faire perdre la totalité des points de Gryffondor. Vous serez également en retenu durant cette semaine. Il est quand même surprenant que le Survivant fasses encore de la magie accidentelle.**_

BOUUUM. Rogue fut à nouveau cloué au mur. Mais cette fois-ci, un petit parchemin apparu devant lui.

_« Professeur, _

_Pensez-vous toujours qu'il s'agit de magie accidentelle ?_

_Je me ferait un plaisir de vous montrez à quelle points vous êtes dans l'erreur. »_

Rogue vira au blanc. Cela n'était pas possible. Potter ne pouvait pas faire de la magie sans baguette. Son niveau était encore bien inférieur à celui de Voldemort qui, lui, n'y arrivait même pas. Même Dumbledore n'y arrivait pas. Alors comment Potter le pouvait-il. Rogue prit la direction de la porte pour pouvoir parler avec Albus, mais une voix l'interrompit dans son élan.

_**- Ce n'est pas la peine professeur, le professeur Dumbledore a été prévenu et il arrive en ce moment.**_ Dit Hina.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore fit son entrer. Et demanda aux élèves de quitter la salle, sauf Harry et Hina.

_**- Miss Rose, j'ai bien reçu votre message, et je vous en remercie. Maintenant, Sévérus, je vous demande une fois de plus d'arrêter cette guerre que vous menez envers Harry. Harry, il me semblait t'avoir prévenu de te contrôler. Dites-moi ce qui c'est passé.**_

_**- Professeur, j'ai mieux que nos dires pour vous expliqués ce qui c'est passé.**_

_**- Et quoi donc ?**_

_**- Nos souvenirs.**_

La pensine apparut alors devant Harry. La même qu'avait utilisé Dumbledore il y a deux ans, la même que Rogue lui avait emprunter l'année précédente. Harry mis un doigt sur sa tempe et un mince fil blanc sortit de sa tête pour plonger dans la pensine. Le souvenir prit vie et un deuxième Rogue apparut, répétant mots pour mots ceux qu'avait prononcé le vrai. A la fin de la « retransmission », Dumbledore réfléchit un instant puis parla.

_**- Harry, ta retenu est levé, cependant, je garde la suppression des points de Gryffondor. Même si le geste est justifié, tu n'as pas à agressé un professeur. Quant à vous Sévérus, je vous attend dans mon bureau à la fin du cours. Harry, pourrait-tu renvoyer ma pensine là où tu la prises ? Merci. Sévérus, je vous ramène vos élèves et vous pourrez continuer le cours. J'aimerais qu'il n'y ai plus d'altercation entre vous deux pour aujourd'hui. Bonne journée Harry. Sévérus, à toute à l'heure.**_

Dumbledore sortit de la classe et fit rentrez les élèves qui attendait devant la porte. Le cours reprit, Rogue et Harry essayant de se calmer. Le cours porta, comme l'avait annoncer Mme Pomfresh, sur des potion de soins. A la fin du cours, un élève de chaque binôme vint apporter le résultat de leurs potions à Rogue. Hina, qui s'était mise avec Harry, alla porter la potion. Elle put glisser, ainsi, un mot au professeur.

_« Professeur, malgré le respect que je vous doit, je ne saurait que vous conseiller de ne pas refaire ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, car, en plus de devoir affronter la colère d'Harry, qui n'aura pas le même impact que les années précédente, vous devrait également affronter Ma colère, et là, il se peut que vous vous y repreniez à deux fois avant de provoqué l'un de nous deux. »_

Le peut de couleur provoquer par la colère du début du cours disparu immédiatement du visage de Rogue. En effet, Eléa avait déjà parlé d'Hina au maître des potions en lui conseillant de ne surtout pas la pousser à bout, ou alors, qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts. Intérieurement, il se promit de ne plus recommencer. Car comme Hina sortait avec Harry et qu'elle l'aimait profondément, S'il continuer à énervé Potter, c'est face à Hina qu'il se retrouverait. Les élèves quittèrent le cachot pour allez déposer leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs et prendre leur dîner.

Mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur à descendre dans la grande salle car il savait que ce qu'il s'était passé en potions aurait déjà fait le tour de l'école et il ne voulait pas répondre aux tas de questions que lui poseront tous les Gryffondors. Au lieu de ça, Harry appela Dobby.

_**- Monsieur Harry Potter à appeler Dobby monsieur ? Que peut faire Dobby pour Harry Potter ?**_

_**- Désolé de te demander cela Dobby, mais est-ce que tu serait d'accord pour nous préparer un repas ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à descendre dans la grande salle.**_

Le visage de l'elfe se mit à rayonner de bonheur. Harry Potter demandait à Dobby de lui faire son repas, Dobby était au ange, une petite larme de joie tomba par terre avant que l'elfe se précipite dans la cuisine pour commencer le repas. Harry le suivit car il ne pouvait pas demander à Dobby de lui faire à manger à chaque fois. Il devait apprendre afin de pouvoir le faire lui-même. Il se mit à regarder les gestes de Dobby pendant que celui-ci lui donnait des conseils pour mieux réussir la cuisine. En vingt minutes, l'elfe avait concocté un repas de roi pour le couple. Mais comme l'elfe de maison avait fait un peu, beaucoup, de zèle, Harry lui proposa de s'asseoir et de manger avec eux. Dobby en tomba par terre. Harry et Hina durent si mettre à deux pour que l'elfe se remette de ses émotions. Ce n'est qu'après une dizaine de minutes qu'ils purent enfin commencer le repas, l'elfe à leurs cotés. Dobby se mit à leurs raconter les potins des cuisines, qui avait surtout pour sujet la S.A.L.E. d'Hermione. Aucun elfe n'était près à la suivre, préférant rester à Poudlard, lieu qui serait devenu ce que les elfes appellent le refuge pour elfes de maisons délaissé. En effet, d'après Dobby, nombres des elfes présents à Poudlard avaient été renié par la famille qu'ils servaient et s'étaient retrouvé avec des vêtements, signe de libération des elfes de maison. Harry et Hina réussirent même a savoir ce que venait chercher le directeur dans les cuisines, principalement des sucreries.

Le repas se termina et Dobby repartit vers les cuisines pendant qu'Harry alla se doucher, vite rejoint et sans surprise par Hina. La douche dura bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. En effet, Hina s'était soudain mise à procurer des caresses à Harry qui lui s'était vengé en lui faisant de tendre baisers dans le cou, la faisant frémir de plaisir, ensuite Hina s'était vengé à son tour et ainsi de suite durant deux bonne heures. Ils avaient finalement put sortir de la douche pour continuer leur petit jeu dans leur lit. Quand ils eurent fini leur petit jeu du « je te donne du plaisir, tu te venges, moi aussi », Hina se pelotonna dans les bras d'Harry. Elle était heureuse, elle aimait Harry plus que tout et elle n'avait surtout pas envie de le perdre. Elle était surtout heureuse de pouvoir donner à Harry se qu'il n'avait jamais put recevoir, sauf durant la première année de sa vie. A cause de l'allégresse dont Harry était victime, il s'endormit rapidement. Hina partit dans la Sphère et continua à se surpasser. Elle était tellement corps et âme dans cet entraînement, qu'elle ne remarqua pas Harry qui avait fait semblant de dormir pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Harry ne compris pas le pourquoi de cet acharnement à vouloir se surpasser. Que craignait-elle ? Harry ne le savait pas, il n'aurait pas la réponse ce soir. Il laissa Hina dans la Sphère et s'endormit, pour de bon cette fois.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla encore une fois le premier. La magie d'Hina était une fois de plus, plus faible que d'habitude. Elle avait encore passé la nuit à son entraînement. Harry ne refit pas l'erreur de la veille et attendit qu'Hina se réveille avant de descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Harry ne dû attendre que quelques minutes avant son réveil. Hina fit alors la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, elle sauta sur Harry pour l'embrasser comme une démente. Harry, quoique surpris au début, la rejoignit dans sa démence. Il ne fallu qu'un grand contrôle d'eux même pour ne pas finir encore moins habillé qu'il ne l'était.

_**- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mon cœur ?**_

_**- Je sais pas, je me suis réveillé et j'ai eut envie de t'embrasser. Comme t'étais à coté de moi, je l'ai fait.**_

_**- Oui, j'ai vu ça.**_

_**- Mr Potter, seriez-vous par le plus grand des hasards, en train de vous moquez de ma pauvre personne ?**_

_**- Mais voyons, cela n'est-il pas évident ? **_Répondit Harry, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_**- Que proposez-vous comme châtiment ?**_

_**- Oh, trois fois rien. **_Il s'approcha des lèvres de sa compagne et murmura. _**Etre condamné à vivre avec toi jusqu'à ce que la mort m'en empêche ?**_

_**- Idiot.**_

_**- Je t'aime.**_

_**- Moi aussi.**_

Leur baiser manqua de peu de les faire basculer dans la perte de contrôle _(ENCORE ??)._ Ensuite, ils descendirent dans la grande salle afin de prendre leur petit déjeuner et allèrent rejoindre Eléa dans sa classe afin de continuer leur entraînement d'Elémental.

_**- Bonjour les amoureux. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire comme lundi, vous allez essayer de rendre votre aura encore plus dense. Ensuite… ensuite nous verrons s'il nous reste du temps lorsque vous aurez atteint le niveau que je veux voir. C'est partit**_

Les deux auras sortir du corps du couple. Encore une fois, elle avait changé, la magie de l'autre se faisait plus présente. Ils densifièrent leurs aura et ce durant toute la matinée. Ce fut seulement à l'heure du repas qu'Eléa les interrompit.

_**- Stop, vous pouvez relâcher. Bien, c'est parfait, je ne pensait pas que vous tiendrez jusque là. Je vous félicite. Hina, tu as fait de gros progrès. C'est bien. Harry, je te félicite aussi. Vous pouvez allez manger, je vous retrouve ici après. Bonne appétit.**_

_**- Attend. Eléa, si nous n'avions put atteindre ce niveau, tu nous aurais laissé mangé ?**_

_**- Bien sure que non. Qu'est-ce que tu croit. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que je suis méchante. C'est que je le suis réellement.**_

_**- Grrrrr.**_

_**- Cela ne sert à rien de grogner Hina. Tu as réussi alors vas manger avant que je ne change d'avis.**_

_**- Tu n'oserais pas ?**_

_**- Je vais me gêner tiens.**_

Le couple partit manger avant de revenir dans la classe d'Eléa. Sans le faire voir, ils étaient exténués. Plus l'aura était dense, plus la tension augmentait, jusqu'à devenir insoutenable. En arrivant devant la salle, Eléa les attendait.

_**- Nous allons devoir changer d'endroit. Si nous continuons ici, ma salle de cours va être ravagé. Il nous faut un endroit plus grand.**_

_**- Septième étage. **_Dit Harry.

_**- Comment ça ?**_

_**- Suivez moi et vous le saurez.**_

Le trio partit en direction du septième étage, jusqu'à un pan de mur où Harry passa devant par trois fois. Une porte apparut alors. Harry l'ouvrit et arriva dans ce qui semblait être une clairière. L'endroit était on ne peut plus dégager.

_**- C'est ce que tu voulais Eléa ?**_

_**- C'était pas obligé de rendre le schéma de la Sphère mais sinon c'est parfait.**_

En effet, Harry avait pris le schéma de la Sphère. Au loin, on pouvait voir le volcan, les montagnes, la savane et la mer. Harry avait remplacé l'espace blanc par une pelouse.

_**- Maintenant, vous allez me dire ce qu'il y a de nouveau dans la Sphère. Allez-y et dites moi s'il y a du changement.**_

Le couple obéi et se plongea dans la Sphère. Mais au lieu de voir les différents changements, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Quand Eléa commença à s'impatienter, le couple regarda autour de lui puis revint dans le monde réelle.

_**- Vous en avez mis du temps pour repérer quelques changements. Passons, alors ?**_

_**- La présence de la savane se rapproche et les autres on fait leur apparition mais ne sont pas encore prête à se dévoiler. Pour la savane, je pense que cela ne tardera pas. **_Exposa Harry, ignorant la remarque d'Eléa.

_**- Pareille pour moi. **_Dit Hina.

_**- Bien. Je pense que nous pouvons forcer la main à la savane. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez de sérieux problème. Allez-y.**_

Le couple s'exécuta. Ils se retrouvèrent une fois de plus dans la sphère. Mais une question leurs vint à l'esprit. Comment forcer la savane à se montrer ? En lui hurlant de se montrer ? Non. Harry tenta quelque chose. Il se dirigea vers la savane et posa la main sur le bouclier qui les séparait de ce décor. Il y insuffla un peu de sa magie, mais rien ne se produisit. Pour que la savane se montre, il fallait se montrer digne, pensa Harry. Il s'assit donc au plus près de la frontière et fit sortir son aura. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant qu'Harry ne perçoive un mouvement. L'un des buissons venait de frémir, avant de se couper en deux pour laisser voir…

L'entité de la savane était cachée dans un buisson, afin de voir son Elémental sans être vu. Il vit Harry qui s'approchait de la frontière et essaya de la briser en y insufflant sa magie. « Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu la fera flanchir. Moi seul aie le pouvoir de l'abaisser. » Pensa l'entité. Puis, l'entité vit l'Elémental s'assoire et libérer son aura. « Hum, intéressant, un mélange assez surprenant. Mais comment a-t-il acquis autant de diversité dans sa magie ? Normalement, l'Elémental ne possède que cinq couleurs. Comment celui-ci pouvait en supporter sept ? Il ne pouvait le savoir qu'en le lui demandant. Il fit donc sa sortit, s'exposant ainsi à son Elémental.

Harry vit un énorme lion s'avancer vers lui. Ainsi, voilà donc l'entité de la savane qui l'épiait depuis trois semaines. La stature du lion était plus qu'imposante. Ses épaules culminait à près d'1m50 du sol. Mais le lion n'était pas brun comme les autres. Son corps était noir, sa crinière couleurs de sang. Ses yeux brillaient de la même lueur verte que ceux d'Harry. Son aspect était ténébreux, mais ses yeux reflétaient sa noblesse. Bref, c'était un dominant pur et dur. Harry se remit de bout et fit quelque pas, sans s'en rendre compte, il avait franchi la barrière. Il s'arrêta, laissant le lion combler l'espace qui les séparait encore. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le lion se présenta.

_**- Bienvenue à toi Elémental. Tu te tiens aujourd'hui devant moi car tu à prouver que tu était digne de ma confiance. Comme tu t'en doutes, je suis l'entité de l'élément terre. Je représente aussi ton courage, puissant et sans faille. A partir de maintenant, tu possèdes également la possibilité de revêtir ma forme. Je deviens ton animagus.**_

_**- Que doit-je faire ?**_

_**- Me laisser rentrer en toi afin que nous puissions fusionner. Après, il te faudra me laisser apprendre qui tu es afin que je puisse te laisser prendre mon apparence.**_

Le lion fit quelque pas en arrière avant de s'aplatir sur le sol, tel le prédateur qui s'apprête à sauter sur sa proie, se qu'il fit. Mais aucune collisions n'eu lieu. Au lieu de cela, Harry vit le lion disparaître en lui. La fusion était accomplie.

_**- Maintenant jeune Elémental, cède ta place à ta compagne.**_

Harry releva brutalement la tête. Devant lui se tenait un léopard, ou plutôt, au son de sa voix, une léopard. L'animal était tout aussi imposant que le lion, atteignant 1m30 au niveau des épaules. Elle avait des couleurs normales hormis ses yeux qui brillaient d'une forte lueur dorée. Harry retourna voir Hina.

_**- C'est ton tour. **_Annonça simplement Harry

Hina partit à la rencontre de son entité après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle fit comme Harry et s'arrêta à quelque pas du léopard, le laissant comblé la distance.

_**- Jeune Elémental, c'est un plaisir pour moi de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. Je suis l'entité de l'élément terre et représentant de ton courage, souple et rapide. A partir de ce jour, tu peux contrôler la terre et revêtir ma forme. Je deviens ton animagus. Laisse moi procéder à la fusion de nos êtres.**_

Comme avec le lion, le léopard fit quelques pas en arrière et bondit sur Hina, et disparut en elle. Hina repartit vers le centre de la Sphère. Maintenant, le territoire de la savane leur était ouvert, ils pouvaient y pénétrer selon leur bon vouloir. Le couple repartit vers la réalité afin de rejoindre Eléa qui les attendait.

_**- Parfait, vous avez mis moins de temps que je ne le pensais. Il est à peine 16h. Nous n'avons cepandant pas assez de temps pour tester vos nouvelles possibilités à contrôler la terre. Au lieu de ça, vous allez faire plus ample connaissance avec votre entité. Mais avant, dite moi par quoi il est représenté.**_

_**- Pour moi, c'est un lion noir à la crinière sang, les yeux vert.**_

_**- Léopard couleur normal, les yeux dorés.**_

_**- Bien. Pour pouvoir faire appel à votre animal, vous devez vous rendre dans son territoire et l'appeler. Normalement, il devrait se montrer devant vous. Allez-y.**_

Le couple obtempéra, se rendit dans la savane et appela son entité. Harry de retrouva à nouveau devant le lion. Ils commencèrent à discuter, Harry se livrant entièrement à l'entité. Il commençait à se faire tard quand le lion demanda.

_**- Pourrait-tu m'expliqué pourquoi ta magie possède deux couleur en plus ?**_

_**- La couleur noire vient de Voldemort. Quand il m'a jeter le sort pour me tuer, le sort à rebondit sur moi. Mais une partie de sa magie se fondit en moi. A présent, elle fait entièrement partit de moi, je ne peux m'en défaire. La couleur dorée provient du second Elémental, Hina, qui est aussi ma compagne. Nos magies fusionnent, la magie de l'autre se faisant de plus en plus présente à chaque jour.**_

_**- Comment peut-il y avoir un deuxième Elémental ? Quand cela c'est-il produit ?**_

_**- En fait, c'est moi qui suis arrivé après. Cela c'est produit il y a un mois et demi. Hina possède son statut depuis plus de dix ans déjà. Eléa, le Gardien du Savoir ne sait pas comment cela a put ce produire.**_

_**- C'est une première dans l'histoire des Elémentals. Je ne peux, moi non plus, te dire comment vont évoluer les chose. Mais a présent, il est temps pour vous deux de regagner la réalité.**_

Le lion disparut ainsi que le léopard d'Hina et tout les deux retournèrent auprès d'Eléa qui lisait un livre qu'elle avait emmené.

_**- A partir de ce soir et tous les soir qui suivent, vous allez devoir discuter avec votre animal. Ce sera lui qui vous dira quand il vous jugera digne de prendre sa forme. Entre temps, nous allons commencer à apprendre comment se servir des éléments. Si tout se passe aussi rapidement, vous devriez pouvoir tous les utilisé, et nous ferons alors naître de nouveau élément.**_

_**- Comment on peut créer un élément ? C'est parfaitement impossible.**_

_**- En effet, quand je disais créer, j'entendais par là faire fusionner deux éléments afin d'en faire apparaître un nouveau. Exemple, si je mélange la terre et l'eau, je peux ainsi donner naissance à la végétation. Compris ?**_

_**- Ok.**_

_**- On arrête là pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez partir.**_

Harry et Hina sortirent de la salle sur demande. Il était 18h, le dîner n'était pas avant une heure et demie. Ils décidèrent d'aller se promener dans le parc, une petite balade en amoureux. Ils firent le tour du lac ainsi, main dans la main, se regardant avec passion. Harry et Hina se stoppèrent, et s'assirent sur le bord de l'eau. Hina s'était lové dans les bras d'Harry et s'était à moitié endormit. Ils étaient là, coupés du monde extérieur, heureux d'être ensemble. Sans aucune envie de se déplacer, de changer la position qu'ils avaient là. Ils s'aimaient et s'était tout ce qui comptait pour eux, en cet instant de pur bonheur.

Ils ne bougèrent que pour se lever et se rendre au dîner dans la grande salle. Avant de retourner dans leur chambre et se repelotonner dans les bras de l'autre. Voldemort aurait put arriver en ce moment qu'ils ne s'en seraient même pas aperçus. Tout comme ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'un halo or et émeraude les avaient entouré, leur créant une bulle, protectrice de cet instant précieux. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Fin du Chapitre

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre de terminer.

Je vais vous faire une confidence, mais n'allez pas vous foutre de la gueule d'un auteur qui a fini par tomber amoureux du personnage qu'il a créé.

Et oui, c'est officiel, je suis tombé amoureux d'Hina. C'est con mais c'est comme ça.

Ouais c'est foutez vous de ma gueule. J'entends vos rires d'ici mais rien ne pourra changer ce fait. Quoique, en y repensant, il y a bien une personne qui peut faire changer la donne. Si elle apprend ça, je suis bon pour passer à la casserole et être cuit à petit feu. Mais bon là, on s'égard. Je suis ici pour raconter une fiction, pas ma vie.

Shadow-kawaii.


	10. Chapter 10

Tout peut changer, il suffit de le vouloir

**Tout peut changer, il suffit de le vouloir.**

**Disclamer**: tout le monde sait ce que l'on met ici mais je vais le redire, tout est à J.K.R. sauf ce qui est a moi (logique vous me direz)

Zut de flûte, cornemuse et saxophone. Je n'arrête pas d'écrire, c'est devenu une maladie. En même temps, c'est la première fois que j'écris autant donc…

Enfin bon, t'en mieux pour vous, ça veut dire que vous pouvez encore lire cette fic. Je remercie mes fidèles lecteur qui me laisse une review à chacun de leur passage sur cette histoire. Je suis heureux de savoir que cette fiction, qui ne démarrait pas super bien, ait réussit à accrocher autant de lecteur. Bon, je n'en suis pas encore au même niveau que certaines histoires qui on atteint plus de 1000 reviews. Arriverais-je un jour là chance d'en avoir autant ? Cela dépend de vous, de votre fidélité, mais aussi de moi. Bah oui parce que si je n'arrive pas a écrire une histoire qui donne envie de lire la suite, personne ne viendra plus lire mon histoire. Donc j'espère arriver à vous garder encore longtemps.

JE VOUS AI, JE VOUS GARDE. Niark, niark

Je voulais aussi vous dire une chose assez importante. Comme on certainement dû le remarqué les accros de FanFic, je tire pas mal de mes idées d'autres histoire, les remettant à ma sauce pour coller à mon histoire. Si des auteurs voient des idée qui viennent d'eux, et ne sont pas d'accord pour que je leur pique, dites le moi, je ferrait mon possible pour modifiez là partie de l'histoire incriminé.

Bon j'arrête mon sadisme et vous offre sur un plateau de platine, diamant, or, argent, comme vous le voulez, le chapter 10 de Tout peut changer. (C'est la version raccourcie du titre)

Bonne lecture.

Rappel de la signalétique : _**- Discussion**__« Pensée »(incursion délibérer de l'auteur)_

**Chapitre 10 :** Prise de conscience

Le lendemain, les sixièmes années eurent droit à leurs premiers pas dans les cours de métamorphose niveau avancé, enseigné pas McGonnagall. Son début de cours fut clair et concis

_**- Jeunes gens. Cette année est celle qui vous préparera pour l'année suivantes, celle de vos ASPICS. Je ne vous cache pas que cette année est très importante. Finir sa sixième année de justesse correspondra à un échec lors de vos examens, dans deux ans. Aussi, je me ferais plus intransigeante en ce qui concerne la discipline. Plus aucun écart ne sera dorénavant toléré. Le travail à fournir en cours d'année sera de plus en plus conséquent. Aussi, je vous recommande chaudement de ne pas attendre la dernière minutes avant de faire vos devoir. Sinon, vous vous retrouverez très vite sous une montagne de parchemin à écrire.**_

Son introduction fut écoutée dans un silence religieux. On entendait même une mouche voler.

_**- En ce qui concerne le cours d'aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir travaillez sur les sortilèges d'apparition. Ce sort se révèle d'une grande efficacité. En effet, à par de la nourriture, et les êtres vivants, vous pouvez tout faire apparaître. **_

Elle fit la démonstration devant son auditoire en faisant apparaître un fauteuil.

_**- La manière est très simple, mais la mettre à exécution est une autre paire de manche. Aujourd'hui, vous vous exercerez à faire apparaître des produits courants et de petite taille. Couvert, assiette, verre, parchemin. Ceux qui y parviendront facilement pourront essayer de faire apparaître une chaise simple. Pas de superflu.**_

Harry, ayant déjà fait apparaître des parchemins devant Rogue et Malfoy pour exprimer ses menaces, fit d'embler apparaître une chaise, ainsi qu'Hina. La plupart des élèves les regardèrent. Les deux jeunes venaient de faire le deuxième exercice comme on buvait un verre d'eau, sans s'en rendre compte.

_**- Mr Potter, Miss Rose, dix points pour Gryffondor. Cependant, j'aimerais que vous vous en teniez aux règles.**_

L'écoutant, Harry et Hina firent apparaître devant le professeur, les couverts, verres, assiettes, ainsi que parchemins, plume et encre.

_**- Bien, on peut dire que ça ira. Miss Rose et Mr Potter, vous allez essayer de faire apparaître les objets inscrits sur ce parchemin. Vous resterez également à la fin du cours. J'ai à vous parlez.**_

Elle fit apparaître le parchemin en question où était inscrit une vingtaine d'objet utiliser au quotidien.

_**- Professeur, cela ne nous dérange pas mais nous allons manquer de place.**_

_**- Mr Potter, essayez de les faire apparaître un par un, ensuite, vous les faite disparaître pour ainsi avoir toute la place que vous souhaitez. Vous n'auriez pas la prétention de croire que vous pouvez faire apparaître vingt objets de différentes tailles et formes en un seul coup de baguette.**_

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder McGo dans les yeux. Le professeur lui fit signe d'avancer jusqu'à son bureau, se que fit Harry.

_**- Mr Potter, pensez-vous réellement pouvoir faire apparaître toute la liste en un coup ?**_

_**- Comment pourrais-je le savoir si je n'essaye pas.**_

_**- Bien, allez à la fenêtre et faite les apparaître dehors, assez bien espacé afin que l'on puisse distinguer chaque item.**_

Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre, suivit par Hina. Harry lui expliqua ce qu'ils devaient faire. Les élèves s'étaient attroupé aux fenêtres afin de voir se qu'allaient faire leurs camarades. D'un coup, une vingtaine d'objets divers et variés s'étalaient sur la pelouse du parc. Enfin, une vingtaine, une quarantaine devrais-je dire. En effet, Hina avait elle aussi fait apparaître les mêmes items qu'Harry. McGo était stupéfaite. Elle-même n'aurait jamais put faire apparaître les objets de la liste. Elle remarqua quand même une légère erreur.

_**- Miss Rose, pourriez-vous me dire ce qui est arriver au 17**__**ème**__** objet ?**_

_**- Je crois qu'il doit être légèrement bancal professeur. Un pied est manquant.**_

_**- Exact Miss Rose. Cependant, j'accorde cinquante points à Gryffondor. Vous pouvez retourner à vos places. Et merci pour cette démonstration.**_

Une fois que les élèves furent chacun à leur place, ils constatèrent stupéfait que ce qu'ils avaient déjà réussi à faire apparaître n'était plus. Ils avaient disparu, comme par magie _(eh les mioches, vous êtes à Poudlard. C'est normal que tout ce passe par magie. Pfff. Quelle bande d'idiot.)_.

_**- Bien, avant que vous me posiez la question, je vais y répondre. Les objets créés magiquement disparaissent avec le temps.**_

_**- Mais professeur, comment ce fait-il que ceux d'Harry et d'Hina soient toujours là ? **_Demanda Dean.

_**- Quand vous pratiquez le sortilège d'apparition, c'est comme si vous faisiez un « accio » mais sur un objet provenant d'un autre plan que le notre. Cet objet, n'appartenant pas à notre plan, doit obligatoirement retourner dans le sien. Plus vous mettez de magie dans votre sort, plus l'objet restera longtemps. Si les votre on déjà regagner leur plan, c'est que vous y aviez mis le minimum de votre magie. Mr Potter et Miss Rose on tout simplement pratiquer leur sort en y mettant plus de magie que vous. C'est aussi simple que cela.**_

Le cours se termina ainsi. Harry et Hina ne faisant rien, les autres élèves trimant comme des forcenés. Tout le monde alla déjeuner pour ce rendre au cours d'Eléa. Seul restait Harry et Hina, comme l'avait demandé McGo.

_**- Si je vous ai demandé de rester, c'est pour vous dire pourquoi je vous ai donner plus de travail que les autres.**_

_**- Eléa ?**_ Demanda Hina.

_**- Oui. Ce matin, elle a demander aux professeurs de se montrer plus exigent avec vous, d'essayer de vous poussez au maximum de vos capacité.**_

_**- Dans ce cas professeur, ce cours fut un échec. **_

_**- Vos apparitions multiples ne vous ont causé aucune fatigue ?**_

_**- Non.**_

_**- Tant pis. J'irais plus fort la prochaine fois. Vous pouvez y allez.**_

Le couple alla rejoindre les autres Gryffondors dans la grande salle. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers la classe d'Eléa. Comme à son habitude, Harry et Hina arrivèrent en premier.

_**- Alors, pas trop dur cette matinée ? **_Demanda Eléa, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_**- Non. Le professeur McGonnagall à penser qu'après une apparition multiple de vingt objets, nous serions fatigués.**_ Dit Harry

_**- Et ?**_

_**- Elle s'est trompée. **_Répondit simplement Hina. _**Au fait, pourquoi vouloir nous poussez à donnez le maximum ?**_

_**- Ça, jeune fille, c'est pour vous habitué à faire sortir votre magie en grosse quantité. Ceci afin de pouvoir détruire la dernière barrière le plus vite possible, en évitant que ce soit lors d'un combat.**_

Le couple acquiesça. Effectivement, pendant un duel, ils seraient plus que dans la mer… si la barrière faisait son entrée à ce moment là. Harry et Hina allèrent s'installer et attendirent les autres qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Le cours se passa sur les Inféries.

_**- Les Inféries sont des cadavres. Des êtres humains comme vous et moi qui ont été tué, puis réanimer par la magie. Ils ne sont pas ressuscités. Aucun sort ne peut faire revivre les morts. Les cadavres deviennent les marionnettes du mage qui les à réanimer. Ils n'ont aucune possibilité de penser. Ils ne font qu'obéir au ordres qui leurs ont été donné. Il existe deux moyens pour détruire un Inferie. Le premier consiste à tuer le mage qui le contrôle. Alors l'Inferie redevient ce qu'il était, un cadavre. Le problème est qu'il peut à nouveau servir pour un autre sorcier. La meilleure solution consiste donc à brûler le corps. Seul les flammes peuvent quelque chose face aux Inféries. Les sorts de découpe ne pourront pas les tuer, étant déjà mort. Vous vous retrouverez seulement poursuivit par deux moitié de corps au lieu d'un corps entier. Donc, sortez vos briquet et commencé le barbecue.**_

Les sorciers d'origine moldu et les sorciers connaissant les objets moldu eurent un petit sourire légèrement dégoûté _(On a pas du leur dire à quel point de l'Inferie cramé, c'est délicieux. Miam. Non. Beurk. C'est dégueu.)_

_**- Donc, aujourd'hui, nous allons également voir les sortilèges élémentaux. Principalement le feu, nous ferons les autre au prochaines séances.**_

Mais Harry et Hina n'écoutaient plus. Ils venaient de recevoir un parchemin de la part d'Eléa leur disant de trouver un prétexte pour quitter le cours, qu'elle leur expliquerait après. Harry et Hina prétextèrent une fatigue magique et reçurent l'autorisation d'Eléa pour aller se coucher afin de refaire leur magie. Bien évidement, le couple partit dans leur chambre mais ne se coucha pas, leur magie « pétant la forme ».

_**- Hina, pourquoi Eléa ne veut pas que nous soyons à son cours sur les sorts élémentaux ?**_

_**- Je ne sais pas. Mais j'imagine qu'elle doit avoir une bonne raison. Elle nous le dira. Sinon on le lui demandera.**_

_**- J'imagine. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?**_

_**- Se serait une bonne chose de discuter avec notre animal. Plus on le fera, plus vite ils nous feront confiance.**_

_**- Oui, t'as raison. Sinon, je voulais te dire que je t'aime.**_ Dit Harry en embrassant Hina

_**- Serait une déclaration ?**_

_**- Totalement.**_

_**- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry.**_

Le couple alla ensuite, après une séance bisous, dans la Sphère, où ils discutèrent de tout et de rien avec leur entité. C'est ceux-ci qui les rappelèrent à la réalité, l'heure du dîner étant arrivé. Ils descendirent donc manger dans la grande salle. Ron et Hermione les attendaient, voulant sans aucun doute leur poser des questions.

_**- Pourquoi vous êtes partit du cours de DCFM ?**_ Demanda Ron

_**- Parce que, comme nous l'avons dit à Eléa, nous n'avions plus assez de magie pour exécuter des sorts aussi compliqué que les sorts élémentaux. Le cours de métamorphose nous a épuisé.**_ Répondit Hina. Sur cette réponse, Ron se remit à son repas, ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas d'Hermione qui répliqua.

_**- Et si on ne pense pas que se soit la véritable raison ? Vous êtes sortit de métamorphose comme vous y êtes rentré, frais et dispo.**_

_**- Si tu nous crois pas, alors je te dirais que tu à parfaitement raison mais que la réelle raison ne te regarde pas. Tu devras te contenter de cette explication. Maintenant, c'est la dernière fois que tu poses des questions aussi inutile. J'en ai marre Hermione. Occupe toi de ta vie et laisse celle des autres tranquille. Ce que nous faisons ne te concerne pas. Tu n'as donc aucune raison de t'en mêler. Compris. **_S'énerva Harry, faisant blêmir Hermione.

_**- Euh… Oui d'accord. Désolé.**_

_**- C'est la dernière fois Hermione. Déjà, l'année dernière, tu m'as traîné de force à l'AD, tu voulais régir ma vie. Mais malheureusement, tu n'es pas la bonne personne. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. Je vie comme je l'entend. Et tu n'as rien à y redire.**_

Hermione ne répondit rien, son teint rivalisant avec celui de Malfoy. Tout les Gryffondors s'étaient arrêter de manger, voulant savoir comment allait se terminer cette altercation inter Gryffondor peu commune. Ron eut la présence d'esprit de prendre Hermione par l'épaule afin qu'elle décroche son regard du couple. Le reste du dîner se passa calmement. Avant que le directeur ne prenne la parole.

_**- Chère élèves. Cette année, un petit tournoi aura lieu. Je vous rassure, celui-ci étant de moindre importance au côté du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, le Quidditch est maintenu. Ce tournoi se fera sur le thème des duels de sorciers. Celui-ci sera inter maison. Il se fera par poule de duelliste. Les deux premiers de chaque poule seront qualifié pour participer au véritable tournoi. Les matchs se dérouleront le dimanche après-midi. Les inscriptions commence dès ce soir et sont ouvertes à tous les participants. A condition qu'ils soient au minimum en troisième année. Les professeurs et moi-même ayant jugé que les deux premières année ne connaîsse que trop peu de chose sur la magie pour pouvoir participé. Les fiches d'inscription sont d'hors et déjà disponible dans vos salle commune. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit.**_

La nouvelle avait été accueillie par toute la salle par des cris de joie, même des premières et deuxième années. Durant toute la soirée, les élèves ne discutèrent que du tournoi. Sur un signe de tête d'Eléa, Harry et Hina avaient eut l'autorisation de s'y inscrire. Harry avait désespérément envie de se retrouver confronté à Malfoy afin de pouvoir lui faire mordre la poussière. Ne lui ayant toujours pas pardonné son affront de la rentrée. Hina avait plutôt envie de se faire Hermione. Elle aussi en avait marre qu'elle se mêle de tout ce qui concernait Harry et avait bien l'intention de lui faire comprendre. Quand le dîner se termina, tous les élèves se précipitèrent dans leurs salles communes afin de procéder à leur inscription. Harry et Hina s'inscrire puis redescendirent en direction du bureau d'Eléa.

_**- Que faites-vous là, il est déjà assez tard. Vous devriez être dans votre chambre. **_Demanda Eléa.

_**- On voulait juste te poser une question. **_Répondit Hina.

_**- Oui, je m'en doutais. Ne serait-ce pas pour savoir pourquoi je vous ai demandé de ne pas participer au cours ?**_

_**- Oui**_

_**- je dirais que dans votre cas, l'utilisation des sorts utilisant les éléments ne sont pas à votre programme. Vous les possédez déjà en vous et apprendre le sort ne fera qu'enfouir vos capacités d'Elémental. Vous ne devez faire aucun sort élémentaire. Mais si vous voulez utilisez les éléments, il vous faut compter sur votre statut d'Elémental. En plus, vos entités ne se sentiront plus utile et disparaîtrons. Vous deviendrez alors des Elémentals sans vos pouvoirs. Si vous le souhaiter, je vous donne rendez vous dans la forêt dans 20 minutes afin de vous apprendre à utilisé la terre. Préparez-vous à une nuit blanche.**_

_**- D'accord.**_ Dit le couple.

Ils sortir du château et attendirent Eléa à la grande porte. Quand celle-ci arriva, ils se retrouvèrent à trois à emprunter le chemin menant à la forêt interdite.

_**- Bon, je pense que nous sommes assez éloigné du château. J'ai envoyé un message à Dumbledore pour le prévenir, nous ne devrions pas être dérangé. Alors, pour pouvoir utiliser la terre, il vous faut entrer en communion avec elle. Sentir sa respiration, calcer la votre sur la sienne. Puis, il faudra que vous passiez le test. Car le fait que votre entité utilise la terre ne veut pas dire qu'elle en est le gardien. C'est celui-ci que vous allez devoir voir afin de passez sont épreuves. Ensuite, si vous réussissez, vous pourrez prendre le contrôle de la terre autour de vous. Si vous échoué, vous pouvez toujours retenté le test. La Terre ai assez conciliante, elle ne devrait pas y voir de problème. Ce sera différent avec les autres. Bon essayer de sentir la respiration de la Terre.**_

Harry et Hina s'assirent en tailleur, une main posée sur le sol. Essayant de percevoir le moindre battement. Harry mis près de deux heures à ressentir la respiration. Il cala sa respiration sur celle-ci et attendit que la Terre se présente à lui. Mais elle ne vint pas. En effet, Hina y était arri7vé plus rapidement et était déjà en train de passer le test. Harry décida alors de rompre la communion et regarda autour de lui. Mais avant même qu'il ne le puisse, Eléa se jeta sur lui et l'empêcha de regarder en direction d'Hina.

_**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**_

_**- Tu ne dois pas la regarder. Elle passe son épreuve et la Terre a fait de manière à ce que personne ne puisse la déplacer.**_

_**- Comment ça ?**_

Harry réussi à se dégager de la poigne d'Eléa, et regarda Hina. De la pierre. Hina était devenu une statue de pierre. Harry était sous le choc. Heureusement qu'Eléa l'avait prévenu, sinon, il aurait remuer vent et marée afin de la faire revenir. Il se remit en communion avec la terre. Cela alla plus vite que la dernière fois, la Terre se présenta à lui, un gros tas de terre et de caillou en mouvement, Hina avait finis son épreuve. La terre lui parla d'une voix rauque et gutturale, caverneuse. _(Quoi de plus normal ?)_

_**- Bienvenue à toi jeune hum… non, jeune Elémental. Bienvenu en mon royaume. Tu te présentes aujourd'hui car tu veux pouvoir utiliser mon élément grâce à ton statut d'Elémental. Sache que ceux-ci est une noble cause que la tienne. Cependant, il faudrait pour cela que tu ne changes pas de camp. Le concept de Bien et de Mal a était créé en même temps que le premier des tiens, qui n'avait même pas d'enveloppe corporelle. Mais sache que ce concept est faux. La magie n'est ni blanche, ni noire. Elle n'a pas de couleur. Se qui compte, c'est l'intention avec laquelle tu utilises la magie. Un meurtre peut être toléré lorsque la victime est des plus noire et que tu le tues dans le but de sauver d'autre personne sur le point d'être tué. La violence peut être accepté si c'est pour protéger. La violence gratuite est prohibée. Le meurtre pour le plaisir est la pire des choses. La Terre a toujours été le symbole de la confiance. Moi-même, je fais confiance à tous. Les actes de chacun font flanchir ma position. Protéges et je te ferais confiance. La violence gratuite diminuera cette confiance. Maintenant, à toi de te montrer digne.**_

Harry se retrouva alors à Poudlard. Sa main levée, prête à servir, faisant face à Malfoy qui le tenait également en joue.

_**- Depuis le temps que je rêve de te faire la peau Malfoy.**_

Malfoy ne bougeait pas, attendant simplement. Il ne parlait pas non plus et Harry se demanda pourquoi alors que Malfoy avait plutôt pour habitude de l'ouvrir même quand il n'en n'avait l'occasion. Malfoy baissa sa baguette.

_**- Je ne te veux aucun mal Potter.**_

_**- Ce serait bien la première fois. Pourquoi te ferais-je confiance ?**_

_**- Tu le doit c'est tout. Certes, je te pourris la vie depuis notre entré à Poudlard. Ne t'ais-tu jamais demander pourquoi ?**_

_**- Comment le pourrais-je. Un être aussi égocentrique que toi et qui ne pense qu'à pourrir la vie des autre ne le fais que par plaisir.**_

Harry avait cependant baisser sa main, renonçant à lancer un sort contre Malfoy alors que celui-ci ne faisait rien qui s'apparente à un duel. Sa vue commença à se troubler et il s'évanoui. Les derniers mots qui sortir de la bouche de Malfoy résonnèrent dans l'esprit d'Harry.

_**- Prends quand même la peine de chercher.**_

Harry se réveilla, devant la Terre.

_**- Jeune Elémental, je te félicite. Tu as toujours voulu en découdre avec cet humain. Mais voyant qui ne comptais pas t'agresser, tu lui as fait confiance. Tu as réussi l'épreuve. Cependant, ce que tu as vu n'est pas qu'une simple vision. De part ma présence partout sur le globe, j'entends tout. Et cet humain à bel et bien un secret qu'il cache sous son attitude. Contrôle ta colère et essaye de l'aider. Si tu réussi, tu seras récompensé. **_Puis il plasmodia._** ORT TEL MANI ESTARA NE FALTA, A ERAÏ ELEMENO NAK ASFOROTH ASAKTO HONERATOTH, DROFO UTASTERAOTH MISKO POWATORG, ES AL JOSTAFO NAKANOTH TRAKAOTH **__(traduction : en jour et en cet heure, j'accorde à cette Elémental qui a prouvé son honneur, le droit d'utiliser mon pouvoir, afin que la justice se fasse savoir) (Put… c'est chia… d'inventer une langue. En plus sa veut rien dire. Mais j'espère que sa vous plait. Bon je vais me coucher. Comment lire une langue inconnue de tous peut plaire ?)__** Maintenant, tu peux utiliser mon élément. Mais tu vas devoir t'entraîner sans relâche afin de le maîtriser.**_

_**- Merci à toi, la Terre.**_

_**- La prochaine fois jeune Elémental, appelle moi Gostorok.**_

Harry se retrouva dans la forêt, aux cotés d'Hina et d'Eléa. Le soleil commençait à se lever.

_**- Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ? **_Interrogea Harry en voyant les regards des deux femmes.

_**- Tu es resté en transe près de cinq heures d'affilées. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. **_Lui répondit Hina, avant de se blottir dans ses bras. _**En plus on ne pouvait même pas te toucher, tu étais transformé en pierres et entouré d'un bouclier qui nous empêchait de te toucher.**_

_**- De plus Harry, ta transe nous a pris le temps que je voulais utilisé pour vous apprendre les points fondamentaux pour pouvoir utiliser et maîtriser la terre. Nous ferons cela la nuit prochaine. Pour le moment, allez prendre votre petit déjeuner. Il est bientôt sept heures. Vous avez sortilèges suivit de moi. Vous pouvez venir aux cours. Je vais changer l'ordre des cours. Et nous ferons l'initiation aux sortilèges informulés. Comme sa, vous pourrez donner le change pour les sort élémentaux. Au lieu de faire le sort, vous contrôlerez la terre. Comme vous ne prononcerez pas d'incantations, tout le monde pensera que vous faites comme eux. Allez-y maintenant.**_

_**- Eléa, j'aimerais te parler avant. Harry, tu peut nous laissez seul un instant ? **_Demanda Hina

_**- D'accord, je m'éloigne. **_Dit en Harry en prenant la direction du château, mais s'arrêtant à mi-chemin.

Les deux femmes étaient maintenant seules, et Hina était sure qu'Harry ne pourrait les entendre.

_**- Eléa, je voulais savoir si un Elémental pouvait transgresser les règles de la magie et pouvait transplaner à l'intérieur du château ?**_

_**- Normalement, non. La protection anti-transplanage instauré à Poudlard a été créée par les quatre fondateurs eux-mêmes, réunissant toute leur force en ce lieu. La protection est trop puissante pour que même un Elémental puisse la traverser. Mais pourquoi me demandes-tu… Non ! Il n'a quand même pas fait ça ?**_

_**- Si, mardi matin.**__ (Pour ceux qui sont perdu, nous sommes le vendredi 9 septembre. La rentrée était le jeudi 1 septembre)__** Il a quitté la chambre pendant que je dormais encore pour pouvoir refaire une fausse baguette. Malfoy père lui ayant réduite l'ancienne en poussière. Mais je me suis réveillée avant son retour. J'ai eu une crise d'angoisse et Harry l'a ressentit aussi. Il est apparu dans la chambre, alors qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait ressentit mon désespoir en étant dans le Hall. Il n'aurait jamais put faire le chemin à pied, même en courant. Il a transplané.**_

_**- Je vous jure que vous allez me tuer tout les deux. Vous ne pouvez pas respecter un peu les règles de la magie et faire des choses que je suis censé savoir ? A croire que vous voulez ma mort. En se qui concerne Harry, quand il à ressentit ta détresse, il a voulu te rejoindre le plus rapidement possible et le seul moyen était le transplanage. Il a forcé les protections et a réussi. Je vais devoir lui demander comment il s'y est prit. Tu devrais aussi pouvoir le faire. Allez dans la grande salle, vous allez avoir besoin de force pour tenir la journée sans vous reposez. Je vous retrouve après le cours de cette après-midi pour discuter avec Harry et peut-être aurez-vous le temps de vous exercer.**_

_**- D'accord, à toute à l'heure.**_

Hina alla rejoindre Harry en courant, lui déposa un tendre baiser puis se remit à courir, Harry sur ses talons. Ils arrivèrent en même temps dans la grande salle et se précipitèrent à la table des Gryffondors afin de pouvoir petit-déjeuner. Le peu d'élèves déjà présent les regardèrent bizarrement. Quasiment personnes ne les voyait en dehors des cours, et ils semblaient pourtant faire plein de choses intéressantes. Personne ne venait les gêner, de crainte de s'attirer les foudres du « Survivant », car tous avaient compris que s'étaient Potter qui avait envoyer valser Malfoy et personne d'autre ne voulait en faire les frais. Le petit-déjeuner prit, notre couple partit en direction de la salle de cours du professeur Flitwick.

Les élèves ressortirent du cours heureux mais légèrement apeuré par pas ce qu'ils y avaient appris, à savoir un sort d'explosion mineur, ayant la force de pratiquer des trous d'une vingtaine de centimètre de diamètre dans un mur de béton. Quelques élèves avaient failli perdre leur main mais la plus grosse blessure avait pris un élève de Poufsouffle qui s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie car le sort lui avait coûté quelque morceau de peau, se retrouvant, au endroit de la blessure, la chair à vif. Le professeur avait alors rappelé à tous l'importance de la concentration, pouvant maintenant appuyer ses conseils avec un exemple tout frais. Seul Malfoy, Hermione, Harry et Hina en était sortit sans une seul blessure. Harry nota dans un coin de son cerveau le cas Malfoy car celui-ci contrôlait de mieux en mieux sa magie. Les prochains coups du Serpentard ne seraient pas des plus inoffensif. Harry pensait également à ce que lui avait dit le Malfoy de la vision où l'avait envoyé la Terre. Il devait avoir une discussion avec le dernier des Malfoy. Celui-ci avait peut-être encore une chance d'être sauvé et Harry se promit de le faire.

En effet, Drago Malfoy avait changé. Il passait de moins en moins de temps à provoquer, insulter les autres, son attention aux cours pouvait rivaliser avec Hermione, mais Harry avait surtout remarqué son teint de plus en plus pâle, lui donnant maintenant l'impression d'un mort-vivant, limite ressemblant à un Inférie. Drago avait effectivement des problèmes, même si ne le faisait pas voir. Son paternel le poussait de plus en plus sur la voie de la magie noire et sur ses trace afin d'être considéré comme un bon élément dans les rang du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais depuis quelque temps, Drago avait une certaine réticence à faire ce que son père lui demandait. Et cela lui avait valu de nombreux coups qu'il avait dissimulés à travers l'Efface-bleu, une crème qu'il bénissait en ce moment.

Mais laissons Drago pour l'instant car le cours d'Eléa débutait en l'auteur s'en voudrait que vous ne puissiez assistez à un cours aussi important que les Informulés.

_**- Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, au lieu de continuer les sorts élémentaux, je vais vous apprendre à lancer vos sorts sans les prononcer. Je vous préviens de suite, je ne pense pas que vous pourriez réussir les Informulés dès la fin du cours. Sauf certaines personnes qui m'en habitué aux exploits. **_Dit-elle en foudroyant Harry et Hina du regard. Le couple lui répondit en lui envoyant un sourire innocent. _**Pour ne pas prononcer vos sorts, il vous faut une grande concentration. Vous devez focaliser votre esprit sur le sort à lancer. Avec beaucoup d'exercice, cela vous paraîtra plus facile et si vous pratiquez énormément, vous serez apte à le faire sans y penser. Mais pour cela, vous pouvez attendre car ça ne viendra pas immédiatement. Pour commencez, nous allons informulé le « wingardium leviosa ». Ce sort est d'une grande simplicité. Vous devriez au moins, pour une grande partie d'entre vous, y arriver avant la fin du cours. Concentrez-vous sur la formule et prononcez le sort dans votre tête. Ne vous inquiété pas si le sort vous paraît dur à maintenir, cela est normal. L'informulé amoindrira la puissance de votre sort, mais cela partira avec la pratique. Commencez.**_

Au bout d'une heure, seul trois personnes avaient réussi à informulé le sort. Harry, Hina, et à la surprise de tous, Drago Malfoy avait réussi avant Hermione. Celle-ci était furieuse. Comme à son habitude, elle connaissait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le sujet, mais la concentration magique n'était pas compris dans ses qualités. Elle fut, en revanche, la première à rompre le silence en hurlant, de frustration, le sort. Cela valut une perte de cinq point pour Gryffondor. A la fin du cours, il n'y avait qu'Hermione qui n'avait pas réussit à se concentrer suffisamment pour informulé son sort. Tout le monde avait réussi, sauf elle. Harry et Hina avait réussi à pousser leur concentration jusqu'à pouvoir informulé le « spero patronum », Malfoy était quelques échelons plus bas en ayant informulé le « stupéfix ». Gryffondor gagna vingt point pour la performance d'Harry et Hina, Serpentard dix pour celle de Drago.

Dans la nuit qui était tombé sur le château, personne ne remarqua trois silhouette qui se dirigeaient vers la forêt interdite afin de pouvoir imposé leur volonté à l'élément terrestre.

_**- Bon, maintenant que vous avait fait connaissance avec le Gardien de l'élément, vous pouvez maintenant l'utiliser. Pour cela, il vous faut, comme pour pouvoir passer l'épreuve, calcer votre respiration sur celle du sol. Mais, en situation de combat, vous n'aurez pas le temps de vous concentrer afin de pouvoir la ressentir. Il vous faut le savoir d'instinct. Pour cela, vous devez arriver à vous concentrer en position debout et en mouvement. La facilité, avec la terre, c'est que sa respiration est identique partout. La planète respire de par son centre. Donc vous n'aurez pas trop de problème. La mieux serait de trouvez la cadence du sol, et de prendre ce rythme à longueur de temps pour une respiration non affectée par un essoufflement.**_

_**- Eléa, pourquoi être sortit si s'est pour apprendre à respirer ? Nous aurions put rester dans le château pour ça. **_Dit Hina, quelque peu frustré que le contrôle de l'élément ne soit pas pour aujourd'hui.

_**- Bonne question. Tout simplement parce que, même si quasiment personne ne le sait, le château possède une vie propre, donc sa propre respiration. Quand les fondateurs, l'on construit, ils ont mis dans l'ouvrage une très grande magie. Plus grande encore que celle qu'ils possédaient à eux quatre. Pour édifier le château, les quatre fondateurs on pratiquer un rituel qui leur a permis de pouvoir collecter la magie de tous les sorciers. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il y a mille ans, la magie avait disparue pendant une journée. C'était l'œuvre des quatre. Avec cette puissance magique, ils ont put donner une demi-vie au château. Mais personne ne sait comment faire pour contrôler cette vie. Il parait qu'il existe une salle d'où il serait possible donner des instructions au château. Personne ne l'a jamais découverte. Il est aussi fait notion d'une salle où l'on peut communiquer avec le château. Personne ne la jamais trouvé non plus. Mais imaginez-vous trouver cette salle. Il y a mille an d'histoire, encré dans ces murs, qui n'a jamais été pervertit par le point de vue humain. Vous auriez un point de vue entièrement neutre l'histoire du dernier millénaire.**_

_**- Ce que tu veux nous dire, c'est que si jamais on trouve cette salle, ne jamais le dire a Hermione ? **_Dit Harry. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire le petit groupe.

_**- Ca faudrait mieux oui, sinon elle ne viendrait même plus en cours. **_Renchérit Hina

_**- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle ne dormirait plus. Hermione préférerait mourir que de manquer un apport de connaissance.**_ Corrigea Harry

_**- Bon arrêter vos médisance et mettez vous aux travail.**_

Durant toute la nuit, le couple tenta de trouvez la respiration de la terre en position debout. Cela leur prit une heure. Ils durent ensuite le faire en marchant, puis en courant. Quand le soleil commença à se lever, Harry et Hina avait réussi à changer leur rythme de respiration pour prendre celui de la terre, plus lent, plus profond.

_**- Parfait. Il nous reste une petite heure avant le petit déjeuner. Asseyez-vous. Harry, j'ai appris que tu continuais à forcer les lois de la magie. Pas que cela soit très grave mais pour te donner un exemple, saches que même un Elémental n'a pas la capacité de pouvoir transplaner lorsque qu'une barrière anti-transplanage le lui interdit. Pour ça, il devrait enlever cette protection, ce qui prend une heure environ. Mais j'ai su que tu avais transplané jusque dans votre chambre pas plus tard que mardi. Explication.**_

_**- Je pense qu'Hina a dut te le raconter. Mardi, je suis partit pendant qu'elle dormait encore pour pouvoir confectionner une nouvelle fausse baguette. Malfoy m'ayant réduit l'ancienne en cendre. Je suis rester dehors une petite heure avant de rentrer. Hagrid m'a arrêté pour discuter et quand j'ai put retourner au château, j'ai ressentit la détresse d'Hina. Je voulais courir la rejoindre mais le mal-être m'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Alors j'ai tenté de transplaner. Mais je n'ai pas réussit. Ma magie était revenue en moi avant que mon corps ne bouge. J'ai recommencé en utilisant plus de magie. Elle a put résister à la protection et je me suis retrouvé devant Hina. Mais j'ai immédiatement oublié ce que je venais de faire car l'état dans lequel était Hina m'intéressait plus que le fait d'avoir fait quelque chose d'impossible.**_

_**- Tu es en train de me dire que pour transplaner dans le château, il suffirait de mettre plus de puissance dans le transplanage ?**_

_**- Oui, et non. Depuis que tu nous a dit que le château possédait une vie propre, je pense qu'il à également décider de me laisser faire. Mais je n'en suis pas sure.**_

_**- Effectivement, cette possibilité pourrait être envisagé. Mais il faudrait trouver la fameuse salle de discutions pour pouvoir le confirmer. Sinon, nous allons changer l'entraînement. En plus de vous apprendre à utiliser la terre, nous allons également faire un entraînement physique. Car un duel avec le Mal ne se limitera pas à l'utilisation de sort divers mais aussi avec des corps à corps et utilisation d'arme blanche. Pour le physique, un ami à moi arrivera dans quatre heures pour vous le faire subir. Allez prendre votre petit déjeuner et vous reposez. Ses méthodes ne repose pas sur la gentillesse. Avec lui, aucun repos temps qu'il ne la pas décider.**_

Le couple partit donc dans la grande salle pour manger, puis se rendit dans leur chambre afin de prendre les quelques heures de repos qui leur étaient accordé. A leur réveil, Harry et Hina se rendirent dans la classe d'Eléa pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci attendait, assis dans l'un des fauteuils. Agé d'une trentaine d'années, il était, d'après son visage, d'origine asiatique. Il était vêtu d'un kimono noir dont les bords étaient brodés couleur rouge sang. Harry vu là, une ressemblance apparente avec le pelage de son lion. L'inconnu avait de longs cheveux noirs, raid, tenu en queue de cheval. Sa peau était tendue par ses muscles apparents. L'homme dégageait une aura de sûreté et de maîtrise de soi qui mit directement le couple en confiance. L'homme leur fit signe d'approcher.

_**- Harry, Hina, je vous présente Yosuke Tenshi. Mais attention, c'est loin d'être un ange **__(tenshi signifie ange en japonais).__** Il prendra en charge votre entraînement physique et vous apprendra le corps à corps.**_

_**- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. **_Dirent Harry et Hina, en serrant la main de leur nouveau maître.

_**- Moi de même, jeune gens. Cependant, je suis un peu comme Eléa et vous demande de m'appelez Yosuke et de me tutoyer. Sinon, ce sera double séance. Et oui, mes châtiment son quelque peu plus méchant que ceux d'Eléa.**_

_**- Yosuke, cela et totalement normal puisque c'est à cause de toi que j'ai pris ce type de punition. Mais j'ai le respect de ne pas surpasser le maître.**_

_**- Tu as été son élève ? **_Interrogea Hina.

_**- Oui. Nous avions tout les deux une dizaine d'années mais Yosuke connaissais déjà dix manière différente de tuer avec un doigt. Il m'a appris les rudiments du combat. Déjà à l'époque, il était plus fort qu'une grande partie des adultes et il c'est amélioré avec le temps. Ce qui en fait aujourd'hui un combattant hors paire mais aussi un très grand instructeur quoique son coté sadique et tyrannique à dû évoluer également.**_

_**- Chère ex-disciple. Arrête la flatterie sinon tu verras à quel point ces deux cotés on évolué. **_Répliqua Yosuke, faisant rire les deux jeunes qui avaient suivit l'échange. _**Et vous les jeunes, nous verrons si vous avez toujours envie de rire après une séance à mes coté. Eléa, où je peux trouver une salle correspondant à mes critères.**_

_**- Pour reprendre Harry, septième étage.**_

Tous partirent en direction dudit septième étage.

_**- Voilà. Tu passe devant se mur trois fois en pensant à se que tu veux dans les moindre détails.**_

Yosuke s'exécuta et ouvrit la porte qui était apparue après le dernier passage. La porte donna sur une grande salle du style japonais médiévale _(à l'époque d'Edo : 18 et 19__ème__ siècles)_. La salle était entièrement en bois avec un sol en tatamis. Un véritable dojo _(normal, c'est ce que voulait Yosuke)_.

_**- Bien. Avant de passez au renforcement de votre condition physique, je vais d'abord voir ce que vous valez. Eléa, donne leur la tenue approprié.**_ Eléa fit un mouvement de baguette et le couple se retrouva avec le même kimono que Yosuke. _**Vous allez essayer de me frapper.**_

_**- Mais avant, mettez en place votre aura de protection. Il ne vous l'a pas dit mais il ne se gênera pas pour vous frapper.**_ Leur fit savoir Eléa.

_**- Eléa. Tu gâches tout mon plaisir là. Tu devrais voir la tête que tu faisais toi quand je t'ai frappé la première fois. C'est hilarant de voir une tête à ce moment là.**_

_**- Oui mais si cela sert en plus à leur faire maintenir leurs protections en situation de combat, je ne vais pas me gêner.**_

_**- Certes. Mais ici, c'est ma salle et c'est moi le maître. Harry, Hina, ne mettez pas vos protections. Cela vous fera également un entraînement pour résister à la douleur. Cela vous sera utile. Honneur aux dames, Hina, approches et combattons**_

_**- Yosuke, tu t'en mordras les doigts s'il lui arrive quoique ce soit.**_ Informa Eléa, un sourire aux lèvres, en pensant à Harry

Mais Yosuke ne l'écouta pas et attendit qu'Hina engage le combat. Comme il s'en doutait, Hina n'avait aucun entraînement au combat. Ses coups étaient lents, maladroit, sans aucune stratégie. Yosuke l'envoya contre le mur rapidement. Hina grimaça sous la douleur. Harry se rapprocha, son aura de puissance l'entourait. Yosuke venait de blesser Hina. Et comme l'avait dit Eléa, il allait s'en mordre les doigts. Harry était entré dans un état second. Sa respiration était lente et profonde, il laisserait sa magie le guider temps qu'il n'y aura pas de débordement. Il en voulait à Yosuke mais cela faisant partie de ce qu'ils devaient apprendre, il ne devait pas trop l'amocher. Devant l'inaction d'Harry, Yosuke fit l'engagement en lançant son pied dans le visage de Harry, qui se le prit de plein fouet. Mais la magie d'Harry l'avait empêché de tomber. Harry releva la tête et regarda Yosuke droit dans les yeux et dit d'une voix sortit tout droit des profondeurs de la terre

_**- Je possède déjà une certaine résistance à la douleur. **_

_**- De quel manière ? **_Demanda Yosuke, pas le moins du monde impressionner par Harry.

_**- Voldemort me torture moralement depuis cinq ans il m'a déjà fait subir des douleurs bien plus forte que cela.**_ Dit Harry, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais personne d'autre ne souriait. Devant eux se tenait une personne qui, à 16 ans, avait déjà subit le doloris à plusieurs reprise. Une larme perla et glissa sur la joue d'Hina. Le combat reprit.

Comme de bien entendu, à aucun moment, Harry n'eut la possibilité de toucher Yosuke qui, lui, ne se gênait pas pour frapper. Mais jamais Harry ne tomba au sol, aucun son ne sortait de ses lèvres. Il ne faisait qu'essayer de parer les coups que lui assénait Yosuke. Et bien que la pratique intensive du Quidditch ait grandement augmenter ses réflexes, de nombreux coups arriver à atteindre leur but. Si bien que ce fut Hina, en pleure de voir Harry aussi amoché, qui mit fin au combat.

_**- ARRETEZ.**_ Et en même temps que ce cri, Hina laissa sa magie agir et envoya une onde de choc qui fit valser Yosuke à travers la salle._** Yosuke, la prochaine fois que tu l'amoche autant, c'est avec la magie que je combattrais.**_

Bien que Yosuke gardait un air d'indifférence, à l'intérieur, c'était une autre musique qui se jouait. La voix d'Hina n'était même pas glaciale, elle était polaire. Et la menace eut l'effet escompté. Il fit un signe de tête en direction d'Eléa qui, en quelques gestes, avait fait disparaître les hématomes sur le visage de Harry. Hina fit retombé sa magie. Son homme était de nouveaux intact. De plus, la colère d'Hina avait calmé Harry, sa magie était également retombée. Yosuke se porta au devant de Harry.

_**- Harry, je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ainsi. Mais vu qu'aucun de mes élèves ne restaient debout après le premier coup, je voulais te pousser au maximum. Pour l'encaissement des coups, je n'ai rien à dire. Mais ne compte pas trop sur cela. Même si j'ai retenu mes coups, c'est ta magie et elle seul qui t'a permit de rester debout. Tu ne dois pas te contenter d'encaisser, il faut aussi contre-attaquer et esquiver. Pour l'attaque, il n'y a rien à dire aussi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Tu n'as, à aucun moment, jamais attaqué. Là est le problème. Il faut aussi que tu te portes à l'attaque. Hina, tes coups sont, trop lent, trop maladroit. Mais quelques semaines d'entraînement et vous serez capable de quelque chose.**_

Les paroles de Yosuke sonnèrent comme une sentence. Et d'après les dires d'Eléa, ils allaient en baver. Mais en même temps, cela leurs serait apparemment d'une grande aide dans leur combat.

_**- Yosuke, je sais que tu voudrais commencer l'entraînement maintenant, mais les jeunes viennent de passer deux nuits avec moins de quatre heures de sommeil. Harry, Hina, au lit. On se revoit tout les quatre demain à 9h et ici même.**_

A voir la tête de Yosuke, on aurait dit qu'il avait aussi envie de tester leur endurance. Heureusement qu'Eléa était là pour freiner ses ardeurs. Harry et Hina le comprirent et eurent un élan de compassion envers leur Gardien. Le couple alla tranquillement dans son appartement, pris une douche, se couchèrent. Hina eut à peine le temps de se blottir dans les bras d'Harry et de l'embrasser que les deux adolescents étaient déjà endormit. Aucun dîner ne fut prit, ils ne se réveillèrent que le lendemain matin.

Le lendemain ne fut pas de tout repos. Après un bon petit déjeuner qui combla le vide du dîner non pris, le couple repartit au septième étages où les attendaient déjà Eléa et Yosuke. D'un mouvement de la main, Harry fit revêtir le kimono à Hina et lui-même. Ils étaient fin prêt pour débuter l'entraînement. Et Yosuke avait la ferme intention dans faire de redoutable combattant. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent en train de renforcer leurs capacités physiques dans divers exercices. Eléa était, elle aussi, en train de s'entraîner avec le même entraînement que ses deux protégés.

Fin du chapitre.

Et encore un chapitre de terminer. Me demandez pas comme il est arrivé, j'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que après le Ch.9, j'ai pensé au 10 et deux jour après, je vous écrit les ligne que vous êtes en train de lire, signalant que le chapitre et terminé. Donc, en deux jours, je viens de vous écrire l'équivalent de 15 pages word.

Bon je vais reposer mes doigts, ils commençaient à chauffer.

S-K


End file.
